LJ TogetherForever? Plz read!
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: COMPLETED!I stink at summeries but i think you will LOVE it! Loads of humor, adventure, and romance! Mauraders, Lily, and bunches of freinds in their 7th year! LoveHate! {In Lilys POV- Plz give it a chance! :D
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Thanks for checking out my fic! I've spent A LOT of time and thoughts on this story and I try to make it the best I can! I have about 160 pages currently on Word (And still going!!). I hope you enjoy cuz I sure enjoyed writing it!  
  
A BiT oF iNfO!: This is in Lilys POV in her 7th year. It's a love/hate story bcuz I am simply in love with them! :D  
  
Title: LJ Together.Forever?  
  
Summery: It's my 7th and final year and Hogwarts and all I want is to have fun and do the best I can! That is until James pops back into my life. For more than 7 years I had to deal with him and I just want him to go away!!  
  
^Sorry but I really suck at summaries! Lol but mainly like I said b4 it's in 7th year. Its love/hate with loads of adventure, comedy, and some romance!! There is a sequel but it's not all written or posted.  
  
Rating: Let's just be safe and say PG13 for language mainly.  
  
Warning: I try my best to make this as true to the books but I am also trying to make it original. So plz bear with me and I'm sorry if you don't agree on some things  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish, and trust me I do, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, some plots, or settings. Please don't sue!! Lol BUT some of the characters, plots, and settings are mine! So don't steal! You be nice and I'll be nice!!  
  
!!Plz don't forget to review and tell me what I am doing right or wrong!! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 1: Summer days  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The eyes of Lillian Marie Evens opened on a hot summer day. She had just woken up after a full night of reading. She groaned thinking of the day ahead of her. Work.  
  
Before this whole story gets started I need to explain a few things to you. For one thing my name is Lillian Marie Evans. I will be turning 17 in one week. I will be attending my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you couldn't tell from all that, I am a witch. I am muggle- born. Meaning my parents are not witches or wizards. I have one sister named Petunia whom I greatly dislike. She doesn't believe in witchcraft and stays as far away as possible from me. But I could care less. I have a best friend named Bree Turner. She has lived next door to me since we were two. I also have other friends who I miss. My roomies from Hogwarts. Ashley Etters, Michelle Homes, and Katie Potter. (Bree is also one of my roomies.) Katie Potter is James twin sister. God bless her! I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Except one problem. The Marauders. They have been bugging me ever since I first went to Hogwarts.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Where do I begin? Sure they are handsome but idiots. They think they can have any girl they want. Including me. Ever since first year James took on a hobby of bugging me and asking me out. The others enjoy watching it. They also just play pranks on people and are incredibly rude. But enough about them, who wants to sit around and talk about them?  
  
I rolled over on my bed and looked at the clock. It read 12:41 P.M. Jeez I must've been up late.  
  
"Lily!" I heard an unusually horrible person call my name, Petunia. Joy.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Mum said that you need to get ready for work now or else you're going to be late," she yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Ok," I called back down.  
  
I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed and did my hair. I ran downstairs and grabbed a pop tart for the road.  
  
"Bye! Don't wait up for me tonight!" I yelled as I walked out the door.  
  
"Like we would, freak," I heard Petunia reply.  
  
I just shook my head and walked down the street. I worked at a local restaurant. Just a normal local restaurant. It wasn't all that popular so it was kind of boring but it paid well.  
  
"Hey beautiful," I heard a familiar voice. Peachy just peachy.  
  
"What do you want James, and probably Sirius too," I replied without turning around. I knew Sirius was there. James never went anywhere with out him.  
  
"Want to go on a date tonight?" he asked me for the millionth time.  
  
"No," I replied instantly.  
  
"Why not you know you want me." I could hear Sirius laugh quietly.  
  
"When are you going to get a life Potter?" I asked.  
  
"When you go out with me." He said.  
  
"Never. Now can you please leave me alone? I'm going to be late for work." I turned the corner and saw the restaurant in the distance.  
  
"Aw c'mon Lils we aren't that annoying. You know you love me."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
I opened the door to the restaurant and shut and locked it quickly behind me. No one was in there, figured. I saw Bree on the phone behind the counter.  
  
She saw me and hung up, "Hey what took you? Everything is set up for you."  
  
"Thanks. Guess what caused me to be late again?" I asked her checking in.  
  
"Hmm I wonder." She said looking up and laughed.  
  
"Why don't you just go on a date with him and maybe he will leave you alone?" James and Sirius were standing outside the store window looking in and making faces.  
  
"No. You've seen him. He is annoying and rude. Plus he thinks he can get anyone he wants."  
  
"Oh so your playing hard to get. Nice Lily." Bree said winking.  
  
"NO! Oh my god Bree. Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"Nah I think I'm going to hang here for a bit and give you company since you did it last time for me."  
  
"I don't get off till 10:00."  
  
"That gives me a reason to stay up late. Anyway, when are Ashley, Michelle, and Katie coming tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh I dunno." I said sitting down on a stool next to her, "around 6:00."  
  
There weren't many customers that night. Maybe because I locked the door. Around 9 P.M. I realized I never unlocked it. James and Sirius finally left after about twenty minutes of just standing around doing nothing. Their egos probably inflated so much that they had to leave. I walked home with Bree and we split apart as we each came in front of our houses.  
  
"Night Lil. See you tomorrow." Bree said climbing the steps to her porch.  
  
"Night," I replied climbing up my own steps. I went upstairs to my room to find a barn owl sitting on my windowsill. I let her in. I immediately realized that this owl held my Hogwarts letter. I was so excited I ripped open the letter and a little package fell out. I hope this is what I think it is! It was. My head girl badge. I wonder who the Head Boy will be. I asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's not right for someone to be talking to themselves you freak." I saw Petunia enter my room.  
  
"It's not right for maniacs to linger in corners and wait up for 'freaks like myself'."  
  
"Shut up." She said walking away. I heard her door open then close. What a git I laughed to myself.  
  
I stayed up until 11:00 playing around on the computer. After that I was fast asleep. I had to go to work.again. Oh how am special am I? 


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Fun

Black-Rose1212- Thanks for the tip. I have a story currently like that but its not posted and I'm still working on it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
DiScLaImEr: Still don't own anyone :-(  
  
Heres the next chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Birthday Fun..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Bree, Ashley, Michelle, and Katie were all coming over to spend the night. We were all hanging in my room having fun when all of a sudden a toilet paper roll landed in my room with a note attached to it. I ran over to it immediately followed by everyone else. I ripped it open. Inside was a picture of The Marauder's laughing and then underneath the picture there was a note. Look outside was all it said. So immediately we went to my window.  
  
"Oh my god. What in the world!?" Bree asked.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed I'm related to him!" Katie replied.  
  
All over my front yard there was toilet paper. They had TPed my house! And with Silly Sting in big letters they wrote 'Lily loves James' and a bunch of other stuff!  
  
We ran down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Erg!" I screamed. I started to a pile of toilet paper to start picking it up. The others followed suit. When I reached out for the paper it wouldn't come off! They had put a spell on it so it wouldn't go away! The nerve of them! Every time someone touched the paper it would zap us.  
  
"When I go home I'll find out how long this will stay on for," Katie said.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" I mumbled to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next week I did nothing really. I got up went to work. And of course James and Sirius annoyed me. James asked me out for 14 more dates and all of them I refused. Doesn't the boy learn?  
  
The toilet paper was jinxed to last for a week. But being the smart witch that I am I found a counter curse and got it all cleaned up.  
  
It was August 23. My birthday. I slept in until ten. I decided to call Bree and asked if she wanted to go to the movies. We went of course. Now we were both witches but that doesn't mean we grew up in a wizard neighborhood. So we couldn't go around and do witchcraft. Instead we did things that muggles did. And what two 17 year olds wouldn't want to do more than go and see a great muggle movie. Pirates of the Caribbean. The stars were hot! We spent most of the movie whispering to each other: "I wish I was the girl in the end." And stuff like that. It was a lot of fun just to be able to hang around and be us.  
  
After the movie we decided to go to the town pool. We ran into none other then James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh my god. Why?" I asked Bree.  
  
"Just smile act like your having fun," Bree replied.  
  
"Hey gorgeous and gorgeous." Sirius said walking by with James. James messed up his hair even more then it already was.  
  
"Hey," Bree started, "Act like normal and just forget about them." She whispered into my ear.  
  
"I'll try." I answered back.  
  
"My you look even better in a suit." James said smiling and eyeing me. I guess I did look pretty good. I was wearing a black bikini and I had a barbell on my belly button. Bree and I got it pierced together last year for our 16th birthday with out telling our parents and they freaked out. I got my nose pierced a little after that. I figured as long as they were mad already why not? I just got a little rhinestone. It wasn't big at all and they freaked out. I mean what's wrong with going and getting your belly and nose pierced? Plus it was the tiniest rhinestone! Everyone thinks of me as just a goody goody. Nobody really knows me except Bree. That's why my parents freaked out when they saw the piecing and couldn't believe that I would do such a thing. Seriously! They call themselves my parents!  
  
Bree was wearing a pink bikini with her barbell on too. She didn't want to get her nose pierced with me.  
  
"I-the-guy w-the-gont b-the-gee a-the-gay-bthegle t-the-goo s-the-gand I- the-git m-the-guch l-the-gon-gtheger." I said to Bree. She caught on and answered back with a smile.  
  
"D-the-gont w-the-gor-I-the-gee. J-the-gust smi-the-guy-ithegull. P-the-gay h-the-gard t-the-goo g-the- get."  
  
"What does that mean?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"I have no clue. I dunno if it's anything good though."  
  
"B-the-gut I-the-guy d-the-gont l-the-gike h-the-gim." I answered.  
  
We smiled and walked off to the bathrooms. Luckily they didn't follow. Bree had the 'I have a plan' look on her face.  
  
"Wanna get 'em?" she asked me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well Mr. and Mrs. Know it all always takes their showers when they are done in the pool. They always bring an extra pair of clothes right?"  
  
"Right." I answered not catching on.  
  
"What if they didn't have their clothes?" she asked me with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Ew I don't want to see James naked!" I answered.  
  
"They won't be naked."  
  
"What will they be wearing then?" I asked in a cocky tone.  
  
Bree looked around the bathroom. In the corner she saw two geeky outfits. We both grinned evilly. We looked around to make sure that no one was looking. We stole the clothes and walked outside. James and Sirius were in the pool looking the other way. It was the perfect time. We walked silently to the boys' room. Luckily no one was in there. We looked around for their stuff. We spotted it and exchanged the clothes. We put their clothes in place of the geeky clothes. After we were finished we headed back to the girls' bathroom and I got my camera that I had brought to take pictures of us.  
  
We hid the camera and sat there tanning while waiting for them to finish. Finally about an hour later they got out. Not noticing us they went to the showers.  
  
"Any minute now." Bree said looking at her watch.  
  
No later then fifteen minutes passed when Sirius and James head poked out of the boys' bathroom. Seeing that no one was there they ran out.  
  
"Not so fast guys." I yelled taking pictures.  
  
"Ah it truly is a Kodak moment." Bree said leaning own my shoulder while I continued to take pictures.  
  
"Wait until everyone sees these." I said in between pictures.  
  
We decided to annoy them like they annoy me.  
  
"Oh Jamesey you look so sexy in those flower shorts. And Sirius stunning shirt. All though may I say that red it not your color." I teased.  
  
They ran back into the boys' bathroom but we followed them anyway.  
  
After about twenty minutes of just standing there refusing to tell them where their clothes were they had no other choice but to run home as is. They took a run for it. Sirius quickly grabbed his bag and yelled for James to follow suit. But James was slow and didn't think about grabbing his own bag. I took it and Bree and I went home happily.  
  
The day was a great day. It was humorous. I fell asleep with a grin on my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That language up there is Gibberish...if you don't get it heres the translations:  
  
"I-the-guy w-the-gont b-the-gee a-the-gay-bthegle t-the-goo s-the-gand I- the-git m-the-guch l-the-gon-gtheger." I said to Bree. She caught on and answered back with a smile.  
  
"D-the-gont w-the-gor-I-the-gee. J-the-gust smi-the-guy-ithegull. P-the-gay h-the-gard t-the-goo g-the- get."  
  
"What does that mean?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"I have no clue. I dunno if it's anything good though."  
  
"B-the-gut I-the-guy d-the-gont l-the-gike h-the-gim." I answered.  
  
..  
  
"I won't be able to stand it much longer," I said to Bree. She caught on and answered back with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry. Just smile. Play hard to get."  
  
"What does that mean?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"I have no clue. I dunno if it's anything good though."  
  
"But I don't like him!" I answered.  
  
..k think that's it. TtYL!  
  
REVIEW!!! lol 


	3. Chapter 3: Head Boy Snivellus

Disclaimer: I want Sirius too but I cant.....gosh this makes me mad! *tear* I wov you Padfoot! (So does someone else later in the story hehe, *wink wink*)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 3: Head Boy Snivellus!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! Gets up we are going to be late the train leaves at 11:00!" I heard my mum calling for me from downstairs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was 10:01. Its way too early to be getting up. But I don't want to be late to Kings Cross! I got my clothes and got in the shower. When I got out I got dressed and put my make up on. I put on one of my favorite outfits. Khaki Dickies Capri's with a black V cut shirt with red stars on it.  
  
I did some last minute packing like toothbrush and jewelry. While I was looking around my room I spotted James bag under my bed. The one I stole from him because he left it there. I never really did see what was inside of it. I quickly put it into my trunk and slammed it shut. By the time 10:45 came around it was time to hit the road and I was ready. I loaded into the car with Bree. Her parents had to leave for work early so she was driving with us. She was wearing pink Dickies with a Dickies shirt. We each were wearing out matches belts and DC's.(hehe!) Our belts were black pyramid belts that we bought together at the mall. I'm not really the 'punk' type but I absolutely love the belt! We were so excited.  
  
As we reached King Cross Station we unloaded our stuff and found a trolley. I hugged my parents and said good-bye. Then I straightened my Head Girl badge in the reflection of the window then turned around and joined Bree. ( I had the badge pinned to my Dickies loopholes because I was running out the door when I realized I didn't pack it) We pushed our trolleys to Platform 9 ¾. We went through the barrier and found and seat on the train.  
  
We were sitting there when the door slid open. Standing in front of us was two girls. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They were each wearing tight leather pants with playboy shirts on. Gross when will they get a life and learn that they aren't pretty!?  
  
"What do you two want?" I asked standing up.  
  
"You're in our compartment." Narcissa snapped.  
  
"Oh no hun sorry but this is ours there is no sign saying this is yours. You said last year that the one a few compartments back was yours. So scdadle. Leave." Bree replied quickly.  
  
"Fine you filthy mudblood." She said and she looked at me.  
  
"You b!tch." I replied quickly.  
  
"Sorry." I said sitting down and reading my magazine again.  
  
"I don't care! You go Lil!" she said smiling.  
  
Many other people came and visited us in our compartment. All our roomies. Plus some other friends.  
  
I thought it was all too good. I didn't see Black, Potter, or the rest of them for the whole ride. But I was wrong. Just as I was thinking of how great it has been with them they came into our compartment acting as if we weren't even there.  
  
"Shh." Sirius whispered still not noticing us.  
  
They were all looking out the compartment window. Bree went to say something but I quickly put my finger to my lips to motion for her to be quiet. I wanted to see what they were doing.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?" Remus asked them.  
  
"It was so funny." Peter replied.  
  
All of the marauders looked different. James had black messy hair with hazel eyes with a tall and muscular. While Sirius had long black hair and gray eyes and tall and also very muscular. Remus was tall had brown hair with big chocolate colored eyes. But Peter was short with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. They each had a different attitude and sense of humor.  
  
"I bet if Lilikins saw this she would be going 'Oh I can't believe you would do such a thing to poor Snivlies.'" Sirius said imitating me.  
  
"'Oh stop Sirius stop!'" James started to imitate me too!  
  
"So what exactly did the note say?" Remus asked.  
  
"I sent Snivellus a note saying that he made head boy and I made him a fake badge and everything," James said cracking up.  
  
"That's great James!" Peter said laughing.  
  
"'C'mon Bree lets go to the mall!'" James changed the subject back to us.  
  
"'Oh lets!" Sirius said acting like Bree. Her face started to turn dark as she glared at them.  
  
They all laughed. But they weren't done they didn't think they tortured us enough.  
  
"'Oh Jamesey-poo! Marry me! I know I want you but I would never tell a soul!'" Sirius said acting like me and turned around to see Bree and I standing there with our hands on our hips and an evil look on our faces.  
  
All of the guys except Sirius started laughing at this still not knowing that we were here.  
  
"God she loves me." James said laughing.  
  
"Hello boys." I said with a deep harsh voice.  
  
They all stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"Lily babe! What a surprise! H-H-how did you get in here?" James asked nervously.  
  
"It's my compartment 'babe'" I replied evilly.  
  
"Oh so you've b-b-been here all along?" Remus asked.  
  
"Indeed we have." Bree answered.  
  
"You know 'Jamesey-poo' I would have thought you would've left me alone after what I did to you this summer." I said walking up to him. I stared into his eyes. Our faces were at least five inches apart. "I still have the pictures for everyone to see." I said quietly.  
  
But 'Jamesey-poo' didn't take this as a serious matter. Instead to make him look good he grabbed me and kissed me. That moment I saw a camera flash and I kicked him in the leg then punched him in the stomach so hard that he fell backwards.  
  
"Now I have a picture of you." He said with a smile. They started heading out but James turned around for a few words. "Head Girls should know better then to fight you know. But don't worry babe. You're a great kisser, I'll be sure to tell everyone that when I show the picture. Love ya too babe." And he walked out.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of him!?" I asked Bree.  
  
"That was pretty rude. Ew he actually kissed you. Nasty!"  
  
"Ew I know!"  
  
When there was a half-hour to left Jessica Manzer came and said, "Lily! The Head Boy, Girl, and Prefects have a meeting in the front. You too Bree. Meet you up there!"  
  
"Thanks Jess." She left and Bree and I got changed into our robes.  
  
"Oh Lily. Remind me to give you a new charm!" Bree said as we were leaving the compartment.  
  
"Oh yea I totally forgot I have yours in my trunk. I'll give it to you after dinner." I said closing the door and making our way to the front.  
  
Every year for a beginning of term good luck present Bree and I exchange charms. We each have an Italian Charm bracelet. We have a bunch of matching charms. I looked down at mine. I have a snitch, books, hairbrush, heart, a sister one (from Bree of course) and a L. I laughed thinking of all the memories that I have shared with Bree.  
  
Like the time we were in her muggle motorhome and we were really hyper and I started saying 'jiffy'. To this day everytime either of us says 'jiffy' we start cracking up. I had so many good times with Bree. She was like the sister I never had. Along with my roomies. They were all my sisters. I smiled at the thought. Before I knew it I reached the compartment.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom before it starts. Aighty?" Bree said going to a separate door.  
  
"Alright. Meet you in there." I replied.  
  
I went in and say James sitting in there. I must be early.  
  
"What are you doing in here James?" I asked annoyingly.  
  
"Getting ready for the meeting, babe." He said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean? You better get out."  
  
"I'm head boy."  
  
"You are not!" I said.  
  
"I am like so totally am!" James said in a girly tone.  
  
"Shut up. I can't believe this. It is a nightmare." I said.  
  
"Oh no. It's a dream come true. Me and you together forever. Head boy and girl. Much more time together. Forever babe. So that means you have to go out with me"  
  
"You and I you twerp. I would go on a date with you when pigs fly. And this is definitely a nightmare. Pinch me.no don't I don't even want you to touch me." I said quickly after I saw the look on James face when I said that.  
  
"'Whatever,'" James said in his girly tone again, "Anyway, you just don't know what your missing out on." He said smiling.  
  
"Believe me I know what I am missing out on and its nothing good." I replied sitting as far away from James as possible.  
  
"You love me and you know it." James said smiling.  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Admit it,"  
  
"I don't love you idiotic freaking dIck."  
  
"Oh using big boy words. Better not use that language you could get into trouble you know."  
  
"Bree!" I jumped up when Bree walked in. "Thank God you're here! S-the-gav m-the-gee!" (A/N: Translation: Save me!)  
  
"What did he do to you? What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"Head Boy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah believe it or not. Babe was just telling me how much she desperately loves me.'  
  
"Yea she loves you."Bree started. James smiled, "when hell freezes over." She finished.  
  
"Well babe looks like hell just froze." He said smiling. With that everyone else started coming in. Our meeting lasted the rest of the ride. We talked about very interesting topics. A dance that is coming up, actually a couple dances, our duties, who has patrol when. All that good stuff. Although I wasn't looking forward of having patrol duties with James.  
  
When we arrived I looked up at the castle.  
  
"Home at last!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Bree replied, "Come on lets get a carriage."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!  
  
Thx for reading! Don't forget to review!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back!

'Ello! How is everyone? Dandy? Stupendous! Lol. Newho-thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Lol means a lot to me!! Thanks sooo much!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize. :'( *tear*  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me about it." Bree replied, "Come on lets get a carriage."  
  
We headed to the horse-less carriages that will take us up to the school for the Welcome Feast. Bree and I shared and carriage with Katie and Ashley.  
  
We talked all the way up to the castle about everything. When we got there we all headed to the Great Hall. The blur of people separated into four groups: Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytheran.  
  
I sat down across from Bree and next to Katie, Michelle, and Ashley. They were great friends. Bree was my best friend ever but they were my other best friends. We started talking waiting for the new batch of first years to come in and get sorted into the separate houses. By the time the last name was called everyone was starved. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.  
  
"Welcome. I know everyone is hungry so lets eat!" with that all the plates filled with food. Everyone ate happily. In the middle of dinner I glanced down the table to see who was new. I caught James eye and glared.  
  
"God he is so annoying." I said out loud.  
  
"Who?" Katie asked.  
  
"James Potter." I said sternly.  
  
"I think he's kind of cute." Michelle replied.  
  
"In a stupid sort of way." Bree said, "Anyway the only sort of cute one is Sirius."  
  
"I like Sirius too, and Remus, and Ricky." Katie added.  
  
"Well your just in love with everyone aren't you Katie?" I asked her. She giggled. She has a cute laugh. I smiled.  
  
"I heard Natalie Bleming's likes Peter. Ew," Ashley said joining into the conversation.  
  
"Gross," we all replied together.  
  
The rest of the meal we talked about boys, school, boys, make up, boys, and boys. By the time the feast was over we were all well fed and full. As the plates were clearing off and looking shiner than before Dumbledore stood up to say some last words.  
  
"Now as everyone knows the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone," he glanced over at the Marauders, "and there is no magic in between the corridors of course. Also our new Head Girl for this year is Lily Evans. Please stand up. Good Good. Your new head boy is," Snape stood up and everyone laughed, "James Potter," Dumbledore finished. The look on Snape's face was priceless. But I still couldn't believe that they did that to him! He was so embarrassed. But my thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore continued, "Please see your Prefect for the new passwords for the dormitories. I need to speak with the head boy and girl too. Good night everyone!"  
  
The hall started to empty quickly as students started going to the dormitories. I started heading up to the teachers' table when James came up next to me and elbowed me.  
  
"Oops sorry, babe," he grinned and I elbowed him back. All the way up to the teachers table James and I elbowed each other.  
  
Little did we know that all of our friends were watching.  
  
"They are so flirting," Bree said to Katie, Ashley, and Michelle.  
  
"Tell me about it," Katie replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." A familiar voice appeared behind us. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all watching us with opened mouths.  
  
"They are going to get married I'm telling you," Sirius said.  
  
"Yea they are." Remus responded.  
  
"What do you mean? Lily hates James," Michelle said.  
  
"Yea she does now. But you just wait. They may not admit it but they like each other. What do you say we just put these love birds into gear?" Sirius asked slyly.  
  
"Yea," Peter and Remus replied instantly.  
  
"That is so wrong.and I am so in," Bree added.  
  
"Same for us," Katie, Michelle, and Ashley responded.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans and Mr. Potter."  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Now since you are Head Boy and Girl you will be having a lot of responsibility. You will take turns with the Prefects patrolling the school. You will do it everyone Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So Mr. Potter since you are Quidditch captain I advise making practices say Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Something like that. You will also be helping will all the upcoming dances. You also help decide whose detention is with whom and where. Also you may take points off houses. But I do not want you favoring your house. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well from the looks of things you two do not get along very well. I'm sorry but your going to have to set aside your differences because you will be deciding a lot of things together. Have a great night."  
  
We were heading back to Gryfinndor tower, sadly, together. "Great. This is all peachy. I have to be with you."  
  
"Yes you do." He said smiling, "Lil, why do you hate me so much and why wont you go out with me?"  
  
He asked this suddenly. Well duh you idiot butthead its so obvious why I hate you.I cant believe why he cant see this. Guys are so slow.  
  
"Well where do I begin? Your rude, you think you can have anyone you want, your ego is about the size of the sun, and you're annoying," maybe he'll leave me alone now. But he still didn't get it did he? He just stood there looking at me with those big hazel eyes, "Shall I go on?" I added cockily.  
  
"Just leave it there I heard enough." He looked kind of, well, hurt.  
  
"Lily all I have to say is we have to do a lot together so please just get along with me?" James gave me this look. I like it. It was so cute. Oh my god, what is wrong with me?  
  
"You have to get along with me." I stopped in the halls, "I'm not the problem here. You're the annoying rude idiot."  
  
He just looked at me. Jeez say something you weirdo was all I wanted to say. I walked closer and looked into his eyes. This time I stayed my distance but he walked closer to me so we were once again about five inches apart. I wish he would say something was all that was going through my mind.  
  
"Lily!" Thank God Bree's here.  
  
"Hey Bree," I gave James one last look then turned away, "Just on my way back to the common room. Where are you off to?"  
  
"To find you. Was I interrupting something?" I gave her a look that was like what do you think you are saying? "You know any Head Boy/Girl stuff?" she added quickly.  
  
"Nope nothing at all." I replied with relief. Bree was not going to start giving in that I was alone with James. No way.  
  
"Here I have your charm." She handed me a little charm.  
  
"Thanks. When we get upstairs I'll give you yours." I told her taking my bracelet off my wrist.  
  
"Charm?" James asked. Who invited him into this conversation?  
  
"Uh yea. For our charm bracelet. We always get each other charms at start of term." I told him taking an extra link on and pocketing it. I am saving all of the extra links to start another one. I looked down at the one she got me. It was a Lily, "Ah thanks Breez. I love it!" I said adding it.  
  
"Can I see?" James asked.  
  
"Um sure why not?" I handed him the braclet and he examined it.  
  
"Very interesting." He said looking at it closely.  
  
"Um it's just a braclet." Bree said while he handing it back to me.  
  
"Well let's go Breezy. Night James."  
  
"Night," he replied but he didn't go anywhere he just stood there. I flipped my hair and looked around my shoulder and saw James in a different light. Not necessarily a good light just a different light. Maybe it was because he was standing under a light. I don't know what it was but there was light involved.  
  
We went up to the girls' dorm and I gave Bree her charm, a charm with moon and I star on it. She loves moons and stars. After she added it on we changed into our pajamas and fell straight to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't forget to review!!  
  
~!*Kt*!~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Patrolling with Potter

~*~  
  
Hey~Sorry it took so long to get this up....been busy :P Newho thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything cept paper and a pencil. I don't even own this purty computer! Lol  
  
Chapter 5: Patrolling with Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BREE!" I screamed into Bree's ear. She is the hardest person to get awake, "Get upppp!"  
  
She groaned and rolled over.  
  
"What?" she asked me sleepily.  
  
"We are going to be late to class now get up!" I yelled. Everyone else was already downstairs.  
  
"Just five more minutes," she said laying back down.  
  
"No, no, no, you need to get up. Go on the bathroom is free so you don't have to wait." I told her getting her out of bed.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Finally," I said to myself. I hope she doesn't take too long I want to be able to eat breakfast and get to class early.  
  
Finally after twenty-five minutes Bree got out of the shower.  
  
"Jeez, Bree, did you know that there is no water in the Sahara Desert?" I asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Did you know we are in England, and I needed it to wake up?" she replied.  
  
"Whatever," I said laughing, "just hurry up so we can get to breakfast and- "  
  
".get to class early." She finished for me.  
  
"Right now lets go!" I said as I saw her finish doing her hair.  
  
"Meet you downstairs ok?" she asked putting her shoes on.  
  
"Alright." I said as I left the dorm room and headed to the common room. I went over to the bulletin board to waste time. Darn! Today is Monday. That means I have to start patrolling duty with James. Oh how dandy!  
  
Not more than three minutes passed when I turned around and saw Bree come running down the stairs.  
  
"Come on lets go," she said panting.  
  
"Shiza," she said to herself and she started rummaging through her bag.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Forgot to but my earing in and I don't want it to close." She said finding the barbell. She quickly tried putting the barbell on but had no luck.  
  
"Erg, I'll just wait until we sit down." She replied holding on the barbell securely.  
  
"Cheese and rice," she said as we stopped in the entry way of the Great Hall. It was packed and there were barley any seats left. The only ones left were next to the Marauders.  
  
"I'm suddenly not that hungry," I lied as my stomach grumbled.  
  
"I'm starving and I can't sit with them alone!"  
  
"You made us late!"  
  
"Please Lil! Please, please, please!"  
  
"Fine. But we are not talking to them." I told her as she started heading to the empty seats.  
  
We sat down not noticing them. Bree started to put on her barbell again. It was really hard sitting up. She she was halfway leaning back and Sirius whistled.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"I didn't notice your belly button is pierced." She said looking at her.  
  
"Stupid you saw me at the pool."  
  
"Not like I was looking there." He said with a grin.  
  
"Pervert" I heard her mutter.  
  
I turned so my nose pierced faced the other way. They had to noticed that I got it pierced but I didn't want them to bug me about it.  
  
"I'm not the only one," Bree said out loud by mistake. I glared at her.  
  
"Ahh I already noticed hers. But I never really noticed her nose pierced!" Sirius said turning my face around to show everyone.  
  
"Where is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's really small," James said looking at it and squinting.  
  
"Stop it," I said turning my face back around.  
  
"Ah come on Lilikins," James started, "We won't tell everyone."  
  
I glared at Bree again. I'm sorry. She mouthed.  
  
"Ahh Lilful is a little rebel!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
I quickly finished my breakfast and stood up.  
  
"You can kind of see it against the light." Remus said starting the piercing conversation again.  
  
"Come on Bree lets go." She grabbed a piece of toast and got up.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said as we were leaving the great hall.  
  
"Whatever. What's our first class for today?" I asked her seeing that she had her schedule out.  
  
"Charms." She replied.  
  
We were ten minutes early to charms so we just stood by the door and talked. Soon James and company walked over. I totally forgot that they are in all my classes. Does life get much better?  
  
"Class, please come in." I heard Professor Flitwicks voice from inside of the classroom. We all piled in one by one.  
  
"Now class, today we will be learning the Fidelius Charm," Professor Flitwick started. The whole lesson was about the spell and how it works. I found it quite fascinating. Bree on the other hand looked as if she was going to fall asleep. I nudged her.  
  
"Hmmwha?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Listen!"  
  
"Whatever Lily." She said putting her head back down.  
  
With five minutes to go Professor was recapping what he had talked about all lesson long. I had gotten twenty-five points for Gryfinndor on my first day back!  
  
After Charms we had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. We were all turning our desks into giant pigs. I was pretty much the only person to get it correctly.  
  
"Please turn your pigs back into desks because there is only two minutes remaining in the class!" Professor McGonnagal walked around the classroom helping students.  
  
"Times up! There will be more practice tomorrow. Please review tonight these will be on your N.E.W.T.s!" She called after all of us as we left.  
  
"My pig still had desk legs," Bree said as we were heading to lunch.  
  
"Don't know what to tell ya," I answered.  
  
After lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures then Divination. The day was almost over and we had some time off before dinner  
  
"Evans, we have duty now until dinner." He said dully.  
  
"Alright," I said getting up, "God bless me!" I whispered to Bree.  
  
"Bye see you later," she said smiling.  
  
As we were leaving I saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter walk up to Bree, Ashley, Katie, and Michelle.  
  
"So where do we patrol?" I asked James.  
  
"The hallway." He said.  
  
"This is going to be long," I added sarcastically  
  
"Aw you want it Lil." He said with a sly grin.  
  
"Want to talk?" he asked leading me into an empty classroom.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
We walked in and I sat on an empty desk.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." He said with the evil grin on his face.  
  
"What's going on? Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked getting up and heading to the door.  
  
"No Lily please don't leave. Lily I like you. I really do." With that he kissed me. I didn't want it to end. But then again I did. I hated this boy and he will never get it thought to his thick mind.  
  
I pulled away immediately, "James. Never again."  
  
"But Lily," he pulled me closer again. I took out my wand and muttered a spell under my breath. Suddenly he was wrapped up like a mummy with only his face showing.  
  
"Never hit on me again like that Potter," I said angrily.  
  
"You wanted it. Admit it!"  
  
"NO!" I walked up to him and slapped him, "Stay away from me."  
  
"I'll get you back for this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plz review! :-D 


	6. Chapter 6: Dont trip, you evil git!

Thanks for the reviews!! Lol meant a lot to me! hehe glad u guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. I don't really own some of the plot in the story some of it is a part from the movie, Just Married. Just the beginning part once they are in the common room its all mine. You'll understand lol..  
  
The counter()~ this story isn't really romance either. It is but not as much as others. This is wayyy more love/hate. I really love those. It's a long time b4 LJ get together in this one (sry to disappoint anyone) but they do eventually cuz this story is loooong. Lol and there is a sequel so yea. Lol hope that answers ur question!  
  
Disclaimer~ I gotta dolla I gotta dolla I gotta dolla hey hey hey hey! But only a dolla! Lol nothing else  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after dinner I was in the library reading. It was an exciting book on charms. I turned the page and a picture fell out. It was the picture James took of me and him kissing on the train. Evil Git. I threw the picture in front of me not wanting to ever see it again. I glanced in front of me quickly then back down at my book. It took me a moment to realize what I had just seen but I realized it and slowly moved my head up looking in front of me. All over the library was the picture pasted everywhere. I looked to the Librarians desk. She wasn't there. I quickly started taking them off the walls.  
  
"James!" I nearly screamed.  
  
"You rang?" he asked coming out from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"What is all this about!?" I asked him the anger rising inside of me.  
  
"Just getting back at you." He said smiling.  
  
"James I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.  
  
"Excuse me," The librarian walked in, "You are making too much noise Miss Evans. Please leave."  
  
"No problem." I said glaring at James.  
  
I walked out of the Library and sat against the wall for about ten minutes. James must have finished with his work and started walking back to the common room. He didn't even notice me there. I ran up to him silently and tripped him. He fell backwards a whole flight of stairs.  
  
Everyone was watching us, "Have a nice fall!" I yelled to him.  
  
"I'll get you Lily!" I heard him yell as he got up. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. He ran up from behind me and pushed me into someone and they spilled orange soda all down the front on my shirt. I nearly chocked on the wad of gum I was chewing. I have to get him back. Of course! Gum! In his 'perfect' hair. He was right ahead of me I took the gum out of my mouth and chucked it. Perfect aim. He felt the back of his hair and realized what is was. He turned around and glared at me. We both made it to the common room and ran inside. We walked in and sat on the same couch.  
  
I looked around the common room. Bree and Sirius were sitting on the couch together probably way to close. Along with Ashley and Remus on the other couch. Katie, Michelle, Ricky, Leo (Katie and Michelle's boyfriends) and Peter were all playing wizards' chess. They all looked up as we walked in. James plopped down next to me.  
  
"Get off my couch! I was here first!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Like I'd want to share a couch with a mudblood." He yelled. He obviously knew he shouldn't have said that and quickly turned deep red.  
  
I stared at him for a moment then the tears started flooding into my eyes. I ran up stairs. I couldn't believe he just called me that.  
  
"James wont you learn!?" Katie asked jumping up and headed to the stairs. Ashley followed shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Jeez James," Michelle said also getting up.  
  
Bree got up from sitting next to Sirius.  
  
"Bree, no-"  
  
"Shut up Sirius," she started.  
  
"Please no-"  
  
"I said SHUT UP SIRIUS! I'm not in the mood right now!" she yelled at Sirius.  
  
"JAMES WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN? YOU WERE ACTING NICE TO HER THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS. WHAT GOES THROUGH THAT PUNY MIND OF YOURS? YOU KNOW SHE GETS OFFENDED BY THESE THINGS. YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOTIC JACKASS AND NOW SHES GOING TO HATE YOU MORE" she slapped James. I could hear her screaming at James and smiled.  
  
"Give me your wallet." She said.  
  
"What why?" he asked.  
  
"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
Sirius gave him the 'give it to her before she blows' look and he quickly handed it over.  
  
"Just as I thought." She said pulling a picture out of his wallet. It was from last year. During Christmas break James, Sirius, Bree, and I all stayed for the Holidays together. We were just about the only ones in the Gryffindor to stay. James had been really nice and then spent a lot of time together. Lily actually thought of him as nice. Until everyone came back and he had to be Mr. Cool guy.  
  
"Is it really worth it?" she asked throwing the picture and wallet at James. He picked it up and looked at it. With that Bree ran up the stairs to comfort me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ReVieW! Lol thx 


	7. Chapter 7: Diaries

Hey I'm SO sorry this chapter took FOREVER to get up. Its not much but its something. Sorry I've been really busy with the holidays. So thanks for those of you who reviewed!! Happy Holidays!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 7: Diaries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
It had only been two days and my seventh and final year was already miserable. After what happened Bree, Katie, Ashley, and Michelle all comforted me. But it was now later and they had all gone to dinner. Bree promised to bring me something back seeing that I wasn't really in the mood to go.  
  
I sat on the floor next to my trunk. I was rummaging through in when I saw something. It was James' bag from when we went to the pool.  
  
I took it out and stared at it. It was a solid blue color and had a bunch of different pockets. It was pretty heavy. I wondered what was inside. I put my fingers on a zipper.  
  
"No Lily. This isn't yours," I said to myself out loud, "But then again.why not?"  
  
I unzipped the first pocket in front. Brush.mirror...idiot he has a mirror in here that just shows how obsessed he is with himself.  
  
I opened the next pocket. There was a journal.  
  
"No way, Lily. That would be wrong! But.it was wrong for him to call me that." I spoke to myself again.  
  
I opened it to the first page. It read:  
  
James Potter  
Do not Enter!  
  
I turned the page.  
  
Sept. 1  
  
Today I started Hogwarts. I met two new friends. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Along with Sirius Black. I also met a pretty girl named Lily Evans. I have to go now. Bye  
  
I looked at the door to make sure no one was there. Then I read on.  
  
Oct. 12  
  
Today in Herbology I dumped my pot of soil on Lily's work. She wasn't very happy. I think she is annoyed of me. Gotta go time for lunch.  
  
Oct. 31  
  
Today is Halloween. Sirius and I thought it would be funny to turn Lily's hair orange with black stripes. Along with Bree. Sirius has a crush on Bree. Lily hates me now. I don't want her to know I like her but it is so funny to bug her about it! Gotta go. Bye!  
  
I looked up and thought back to my first year. I remembered when it happened. I smiled to myself.  
  
So Sirius had a crush on Bree? Go figure. I looked at the time. Dinner should be ending soon. I horribly read the next entries.  
  
Nov. 12  
  
Sirius and I had a snowball fight today. Christmas is coming soon. I've decided to stay here for break so Sirius wouldn't be alone. We threw snowballs at Lily, Bree, Katie, Ashley, and Michelle too!  
  
Dec. 3  
  
I hate Snape! He is so rude! He called me names. Then we hexed each other. I'm so mad!  
  
May 27  
  
Nothing happened today. Sniviles was acting like an idiot and Lily told us to leave him alone! Can you believe that?  
  
June 9  
  
Tomorrow we go home. Its been a fun year and I cant wait to go back to Hogwarts. Bye.  
  
I looked up as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly shut the journal and put it all away. They all entered carrying some food.  
  
"Come on Lil, time to eat!" Bree said sitting down next to me.  
  
Down in the Common Room:  
  
"Good going James now Bree won't talk to me." Sirius said sitting down on the couch.  
  
James had not moved or said anything sine it happened.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Peter asked sitting across from James.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered.  
  
"Exactly. Your head is empty. I was going to ask Bree to go out with me but now she won't talk to me!" Sirius said annoyingly.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my backpack? You know the blue one?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Last time I saw it was when we were at the pool with Bree and Lily.  
  
"Shiza." He said out loud.  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!! Thankz! 


	8. Chapter 8: Problems, Payback, Tango's, a...

Ahh! Please don't kill me for not updating in forever!! Lol I'm sooo sorry!! But I made a really long update now. Lol newho hope everyone had great holidays and a happy new year! I'll try to up date more often! ttyL!  
  
Disclaimer: I, Kt, am sad to announce I do not own any of the HP characters! But I do own Bree! DON'T STEAL HER SHE'S MY BESTEST PAL! Lol  
  
Chapter 8: Payback, Tango's, and Troubles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"So are you going to be ok?" Bree asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll get over it. It hurt more when he said it because I would never picture him saying it." I replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I have no idea why he said that. Considering the fact that every time someone calls you that he gets angry." Katie pointed out.  
  
"That's true." Ashley said.  
  
"So what happened after I left?" I asked.  
  
"I yelled at James." Bree said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Bree." I replied, "Thanks all of you guys. For everything!"  
  
"No prob." Everyone said.  
  
"You know, James is still sitting on that couch." Michelle said looking out the door.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, take a look." We all crept out of our room.  
  
"Oh my god he is." I said.  
  
We all headed back into the room.  
  
"Why doesn't he forget about it?" I asked.  
  
"I think he'd only forget about it if you told him to." Katie said.  
  
"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Night!" I said getting up.  
  
"I'm not its only eight o'clock!" Katie said.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." Michelle replied. So they all headed downstairs.  
  
But I didn't go to sleep. I continued to read James' journal.  
  
Sept. 14  
  
I'm now in my second year. Fun!  
  
June 9  
  
Sorry I didn't write. Tomorrow we go home. Lily hates me even more(. Bye!  
  
I don't get it. 'Lily hates me even more(.' Is that good or bad? Oh well. I let it slip my mind as I read on.  
  
Sept. 29  
  
I am now in my third year. I've recently found out that Remus was a werewolf. I can't believe he didn't tell us earlier! We are working on becoming anamagi. We are having problems though considering that it's illegal. I have to go. Bye!  
  
"Oh my God!" I whispered. I wonder if they ever became anamagi. The thoughts scared me so I shut the journal and put it away.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning I got up really early. I got ready and went down into the common room. James was asleep on the couch I decided to get back at him. I silently turned his hair pink. Ahh revenge is sweet. After I was done turning his hair the brightest pink I could I nudged him in the ribs with my foot very hard.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're talking to me."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"After what I said to you."  
  
"Nothing much for me."  
  
"I mean I guess I deserve it if you never talk to me again."  
  
"James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just don't say it again." I said smiling. But little did he know what I was smiling about. Muhahaha!  
  
"I'm sorry." He got up and hugged me. Joy, here comes that darn light again.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"I thought we were going to kick them love birds into gear?" Ashley asked the rest of them. All the girls were at the entrance to the girls dorm along with all the boys in the entrance to the boys dorm. They were all watching our every move.  
  
"Does this mean Bree will talk to me again so I can ask her out?" Sirius asked.  
  
~*~  
  
It was two weeks later and everyone was planning on going to Hogsmede.  
  
"Bree hurry up we are going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Oh by the way. At three I am going to meet up with Sirius." Bree said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Of Course." I joked. Bree and Sirius had been going out for the past week and a half and now I was forced to hang with the Marauders at times. Ergness.  
  
Katie, Ashley, and Michelle were all waiting in the Great Hall for us.  
  
"Bout time!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry." Bree replied.  
  
~*~  
  
We went to every store and by two thirty our money bags were very light.  
  
"Want to grab a butterbeer then go to the Shrieking Shack?" Katie asked.  
  
"Sure." We all replied. We go out butterbeers 'to go' and started walking up the steep hiss to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"It's creepy!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Scared Babe?" James asked coming up from behind me followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Hey Bree!" Sirius said walking up and kissing Bree on the cheek.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
All of us stood staring at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Who wants to go inside?" James asked after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"Your crazy James we can't go in we are not allowed!" I pointed out.  
  
"Ready to go Sirius?" Bree asked.  
  
"No," Sirius said sensing that something good was going to happen.  
  
"Ahh c'mon Lilikins, your not afraid are you?" he asked me.  
  
Of course I was afraid, "No I'm not we just aren't allowed." I replied.  
  
"Aw you take the fun out of everything." He said as everyone was watching us.  
  
"No I don't. I could be fun and go in there but I don't want to." I stated.  
  
"You're scared."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too. If you're not scared then go in."  
  
"There's no entrance." I said looking around.  
  
"I'll make one for you." He walked over the fence and to a window in the back. He took the board off it and opened it up.  
  
"Come on Lils. You got your entrance." He said. I looked around at everyone. Remus' face was pale.  
  
I turned back around.  
  
"Is she going to do it?" Remus asked Ashley.  
  
"Dunno," was all she said back.  
  
I stepped over the fence. I can't believe I am doing this. But I have to prove that I can be fun.  
  
"After you babe," James aid holding the window open.  
  
I handed him my butterbeer and crawled in. It was dusty and every piece of furniture was ruined.  
  
"I gotta see this!" Sirius said going to window and looking in.  
  
James crawled in after me. He stood up and started drinking my butterbeer but I took it out of his hands.  
  
"Cozy isn't it?" he said smiling.  
  
I looked around and said, "Cozy wasn't the word I was thinking of."  
  
I turned back to James but James wasn't there.  
  
"James?" I asked loudly.  
  
I head a scream from above me. James' scream.  
  
"Aw crap." I said to myself.  
  
Outside the Shrieking Shack:  
  
"Move over Sirius I can't see!"  
  
"I can't see either Bree."  
  
"Who screamed?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Cheese and Rice scoot over Sirius!"  
  
"I'm going to get a different view," Sirius said, "Stay here!"  
  
Sirius went to the open window and climbed in. He snuck behind lily standing there and went down another hallway. I continued up the stairs to try and find James.  
  
"James?" I whispered as I entered a room.  
  
He was lying on a bed. From the corner came an evil like back hug dog!  
  
I screamed as it went into the closet. Then James rolled over and started laughing.  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter!" I screamed at him. I heard another voice coming from the closet. Sirius stepped out laughing/  
  
"Stop it you stupid gits!" I said throwing a ruiened pillow at them.  
  
We were walking back up to the castle in a group. Bree and I brought up the rear talking in deep conversation.  
  
"So I need to get back at him." I finished explaining what happened to Bree.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So I was thinking." I told Bree my plan. She smiled happily; I knew she would like it. We quickly caught up with everyone ready to put our plan to action.  
  
As we were walking we spotted the new store in the distance. The Celestial Store. Full of breakable things. I glanced at Bree and we exchanged grins.  
  
"Let's go into that store." Bree said pointing to The Celestial Store.  
  
"Nah I hate all that divination crap. I was supposed to die last week. It's all a bunch of rubbish if you ask me." James said continuing to walk. Everyone stopped and soon James did too.  
  
"We want to go in there. Don't you Katie, Ashley, Michelle? Bree asked giving them a look. Ashley and Michelle quickly caught on but Katie was still in her 'lifetime blonde moment'.  
  
"I don't wanna!" Katie complained.  
  
"Of course you do." Michelle said nudging Katie in the ribs.  
  
"Ow that hurt." She said rubbing her side, "If it means that much to you I'll go in. But don't let me break anything."  
  
"I want to go in," I said grinning.  
  
"Siri-usss!" Bree said turning to Sirius. She walked up to him and laid her head on his shoulder and look up with puppy eyes, "Will you come in?"  
  
"Only if James, Remus, and Peter go in too." Sirius said giving in.  
  
"Jamsey wamsey, Remy Wemy, Peter weter!" Bree said skipping their direction, "Please come in."  
  
"Fine, but quickly." James said looking at his watch.  
  
"Ahh Jamsey wamsey doesn't wanna be late for school!" Bree said giggling.  
  
"No I don't want to be late for dinner." He said walking in the store door. We all entered and walked around.  
  
Ashley and Michelle went in one direction to keep Katie from breaking anything, Peter wandered off, and we got in the perfect position for our plan.  
  
I nudged Bree who tripped Sirius who fell to the ground bumping James alond the way down. James feel right into a shelf and it toppled over and it another which hit another and so on until every shelf in the store was on the ground and glass and broken objects were all over the floor.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Katie yelled.  
  
"This is the time when you would say cheese and rice Bree." Sirius muttered.  
  
Not five seconds passed when Bree yelled, "Cheese and rice you clumsy dope Sirius!"  
  
Sirius glared at Bree. "Bloody hell settle down Sirius," I said.  
  
"YOU!" the owner came out from the back yelling at James who was lying on a shelf, "You must pay damages!" he yelled. "I will go and total up how much you owe me!"  
  
He walked to the back. I looked at Bree and we both looked at James and Sirius.  
  
They glared at us lost for words. The owner came back with a furious look on his face.  
  
"You owe me 1,008 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts."  
  
"I don't have that much money!" James yelled.  
  
"Then you must continue to pay it in payment. We will set up monthly bills!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You break, you pay. What is your name?"  
  
"Not telling." James replied crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"James Potter." I said smiling. He just glared at me.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Now you go to Hogwarts correct?"  
  
"Yup. Seventh year Gryffindor." Bree said making Sirius glare too.  
  
"Thank you kind ladies. Now out of my store!" he yelled pointing at the door.  
  
Bree and I skipped out linking arms happily. We stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a 'congratulations' drink. We sat by the window watching to see if James and Sirius would walk past.  
  
Sure enough Dumb and Dumber walked by.  
  
"Here they come!" I said getting up and grabbing my half drunken butterbeer. Bree followed and we headed out the door right as they passed.  
  
"Hey Babe." I said.  
  
"Shut up Lily!" James spat.  
  
"Ahh Jamsey Poo can surely dish it out but he can't take it in." I replied calmly.  
  
"Our prank wasn't half as bad as yours. Plus its gonna cost James a fortune to pay it all off! And you told the owner his name!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"And school." Bree said.  
  
"And year." I added.  
  
"And house." Bree finished.  
  
"Drats! We should have told him his Gringotts Vault number too." I said with a disappointed look on my face.  
  
"Shut up!" Sirius and James yelled together.  
  
"Calm your beastish ways," Bree said.  
  
"I was just getting you back for more than eight years of hell." I said shouting at James. Our aces were less than a foot apart. James opened his mouth then closed it.  
  
"Think before you speak this time Jamsey." Bree said hoping he wouldn't say mudblood again.  
  
He glared at Bree then looked back at me.  
  
"Let's go Bree!" I said. We linked arms again and started skipping back to the castle.  
  
"Don't forget babe patrol tonight!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jamsey Babe time for patrol!" I yelled up the boys staircase. I heard a door slam and saw his feet come into view.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I was writing a letter to my mum saying how much money i need to pay off the damages. Thanks to you I'm grounded for a month and I have to earn all that money back with chores."  
  
"I didn't do anything! But don't worry you poor baby you'll get over it." I said leading the way to the portrait, "Oh by the way we need to plan the Quidditch dates and games and such. And there is a meeting with the Prefects tomorrow night."  
  
"I was thinking of a lot of ideas for Quidditch." He said walking up next to me.  
  
"We will start patrolling in the entry hall then work our way up." I said heading down the stairs and into the entry hall.  
  
I looked around and saw smoke coming out from underneath the door to a broom closet next to the caretaker, Jeff Olsen's, office.  
  
"What is going on here?" I asked walking up next to the door. I opened it and walked in. I heard the door close behind me. I turned around I couldn't see James' face because of the smoke but I could see his outline.  
  
"Oops! I shut the door that locks from the inside and alomahora doesn't work. Shucks" he said in a cocky tone.  
  
"James! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled heading to the door and shaking the knob.  
  
"You and me locked together in a broom closet. What will everyone think of goody good Evans now?"  
  
"You and I now let me out! BREE ANYONE SOMEONE!" I screamed through the door for help. But no one came.  
  
"You don't have a camera do you?" I asked. He shook his head no.  
  
"I don't do the same prank twice."  
  
I backed into a cabinet and James headed towards me. James fell on top of me followed by a dusty blanket and brooms. James began to scare me. Maybe I should've done that prank on him.  
  
"James! Get off me! Don't touch me!" I yelled. After untangling ourselves we stood up and I looked at my robes that were covered in dust and were now grey.  
  
James didn't stop though. He started walking towards me.again. His attitude really freaked me out.  
  
I practically ran backwards into the wall with James falling on top of me once again. Unfortunately the wall that we fell into and broke was next to the caretaker's office. We tried to untangle ourselves again not noticing his presence.  
  
"Ahem," we heard his familiar voice.  
  
"Ah, Hi sir," I said getting up, "We were just on duty then we saw something in the, er, broom closet when we, uh, decided to, er.." I was lost for words.  
  
"Tango." James finished.  
  
"Yea tango." I said with uncertainty.  
  
"Tango, eh?" Jeff asked. I had butterflies in my stomach. Was James trying to get us into trouble?  
  
"I was a tango-er once," Jeff replied, "Won many trophies."  
  
I turned to James and he smiled. "Want to see some pictures?" Jeff asked going through a closet.  
  
I watched Jeff intended to look at his pictures when James grabbed me around the waist and carried me out.  
  
"Jeez Louiez put me down."  
  
"Sorry couldn't get your attention so we could leave."  
  
"Tango?" I asked once we reached the third floor.  
  
"I heard him carrying on about it to another teacher once," James said leading the way up the stairs.  
  
We entered the common room and I saw everyone sitting on couches in couples. Bree and Sirius, Katie and Ricky, Michelle and Leo, and Ashley and Remus. Peter must've been upstairs cause he wasn't anywhere in site.  
  
"Hey you two made up fast." I said staring at Bree while plopping down on an arm chair next to her.  
  
We all just sat around and talked.  
  
"Bree get me some water," Sirius said propping his feet up.  
  
"Excuse you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh sorry," Sirius looked around, "Anyone else want some water? Maybe you should just get some for everyone."  
  
"Uh hun, get your own water." She said glaring at Sirius. I looked around at everyone. I saw Remus shaking his head and mutter "Bad move Padfoot. Here we go."  
  
"But in muggle studies I learned," Remus chuckled, "that a man's woman tended to his every needs."  
  
"Oh god Padfoot." Remus muttered again.  
  
"I am not your woman!" Bree yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? We're dating!" Sirius said.  
  
"No Sirius, stop or your relationship is going to be over," Remus said not very loud.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN!" she yelled and stood up.  
  
"But in muggle studies-"  
  
"That was like hundreds of years ago dimwit." I cut Sirius off.  
  
"Yea," Katie, Bree, and Ashley stood up and added.  
  
"So are you gonna get that water?"  
  
"You don't get it do you!?" Bree asked.  
  
"I like toads." Katie said.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It'll be ok sweetie," I said hugging her. She obviously wasn't paying attention to our 'battle of the sexes'.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I was thinking the same thing Lil! This is like a twilight zone! Do de do de do de do de..! I can't believe you were thinking what I was thinking!" Katie said jumping up and down with delight.  
  
"I was?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yes! A sugar party!" She said running up the girls' staircase.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I like her for her brains." Ricky said sitting down.  
  
A minute later Katie came running down the stairs with a huge basket of candy. She sat down next to Ricky and tore open her fist bag of candy.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't eat that Katie." Bree said knowing how Katie get when here is sugar in her system. Not before long Katie was sitting on the sofa laughing hysterically for no reason while we all continued to fight.  
  
"Women can do anything a guy could do!" I yelled.  
  
"No they can't." James said.  
  
"I want some chicken!" Katie said between laughs.  
  
"Not now Katie!" James told her.  
  
"It's a girl's world and guys just live in it!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"We could live with out girls," Sirius said.  
  
"Really? You seriously think you guys could live with out us?" I asked.  
  
"Sure we can," James said standing up next to Sirius.  
  
"Oh you think you could?" Ashley asked standing next to Bree and I. Soon Michelle joined us too.  
  
"Prove it." Michelle said.  
  
"Course we will," James said not knowing what to expect.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No girlfriends, no hugs, no kissing, no arms around each other, you name it." I said knowing we were going to win this bet.  
  
"No kissing?" Sirius whimpered, "No girlfriends? James this isn't fair, you don't even have a girl friend and you are putting me and Remus through this torture!"  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"So technically we're going on strike!" Ashley said. We all smiled.  
  
"Fine!" James yelled. But Sirius just whimpered.  
  
"Come on girls lets go." Bree said leading the way to our dorm. Followed by Ashely, Michelle, and I.  
  
"Coming Katie?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yea sorry!" She said getting up, "See you tomorrow Ricky."  
  
"Your going to see him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah!" Katie said following me.  
  
"But we're going on strike."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
(14 pages later on Word.lol) Hope you like!! PLZ update!!  
  
| | | | \/ Update PLZ!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

Ok, I know you guys probably hate me and never want to read my fic again for taking forever to post, and I don't blame you. It drives me completely crazy when I'm reading a fic and they never post. Its just posting on this site takes so long. Ill try to update more often, and if I don't update often, then I'll make the posts rreally long. If you guys wanna check out this story on Harrypotter.com feel free to cuz it's a grantee that I'll post on there. Newho, thanks so much for all the reviews! It means a lot to me.  
  
I'm soo sorry but plz forgive me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning I walked to breakfast with Bree. We sat down next to two boys named John and Andrew.  
  
I really liked John. He was smart, funny, and really nice. Andrew was the same but had this own sense of humor.  
  
John was tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked the like sky. Andrew wasn't as tall but had light brown hair with hazel eyes. Both boys were in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Want us to walk you to your first class?" they asked us.  
  
"Sure." Bree and I replied smiling.  
  
We walked past James and Sirius whose mouths were wide open. We smiled at them and linked arms with Andrew and John.  
  
"I thought you and Sirius Black were going out?" Andrew said to Bree.  
  
"Not anymore. We got in an argument." She said hoping to change the subject.  
  
We walked together and laughed. Our first class was transfiguration and theirs was charms. Sow e went inside the classroom and they continued to walk up to their class.  
  
We sat down in the back and started talking while we waited for class to start. We saw James and Sirius walking in and looking very angry.  
  
They walked up to us with their fists clenched.  
  
"Bree. What do you think you were doing talking to that Ravenclaw guy?" he said through his teeth.  
  
"We walked to class with them," she replied simply, "Anyways, not like we're going out or anything last I checked so stop being so protective cause I'm not your 'woman',  
  
He turned the other way and found a seat. Bree and I smiled at each other. This was going to be fun.  
  
~*~ The Next Day  
  
It had only been one day since the bet and Sirius was already going crazy. Everywhere we turned around he was there looking miserable.  
  
"Look how sad he is!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
We were leaving transfiguration this morning and he was tagging behind us sadly.  
  
"It's his fault," I replied.  
  
That night James and I had a meeting with the Prefects.  
  
"Lets get this meeting started!" James said walking into the empty classroom we were using.  
  
"Your late," I stated.  
  
"Give it a break Lillian," I just rolled my eyes in his direction.  
  
"Now do you have the Quidditch season planned out?" A Ravenclaw Prefect by the name of Michael McGuire asked. They all looked at James and me.  
  
"Potter, you said you had ideas for that. I'm guessing you have it all planned out?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah I do Evans," he replied sternly.  
  
He explained his plan to everyone. I just leaned back and took out my nail file and started to perfect my nails.  
  
Anna Johnson the Hufflepuff Prefect had brought up the next subject, "Okay, also, we were thinking about having a ball. But of course the Head Boy and Girl are only allowed to decide and they have to plant it."  
  
The light bulb clicked on in my head. This would be perfect.  
  
"I think a ball would be the perfect thing," I said setting my nail file down, "So everyone agrees we should have a ball?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads yes in excitement.  
  
"Good. Ball it is. You better start planning Potter," I said.  
  
"What do you mean," he asked. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Well you seem to think you could live without women and that guys could do anything. So plan away, Potter," I said grinning.  
  
"OK meeting over!" I got up and headed for the door. I was walking and James caught up with me.  
  
"Evans, are you really going to make me plan this whole dance thingy by myself?"  
  
"Wow, you catch on quick, Potter," I continued to walk.  
  
"You agreed to them so I would have to do this myself!?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"God Evans you make me so mad!"  
  
We reached the portrait and I turned around.  
  
"You know Potter you are never going to change. Here you go just depending on other people to do all the hard work. You will always be rude and stupid."  
  
"You have never given me a chance."  
  
"I suggest you start planning. Good night, Potter," left him standing in the hallway. I headed straight up to my room. No one was there. I decided to pull James backpack out and finish reading his journal.  
  
June 7  
  
I never wrote in here because I lost it. But I am now finishing my 5th year. Today we finished our O.W.L.'s. We sat by the lake when we were done. It was bad. Sirius and I were teasing Snape when Lily came by. She told us to leave him alone. After all he has done to her and she still sticks up for him. It's crazy. Then he called her a mudblood. I would never call Lily that. I would never call anyone that.  
  
Never call me a mudblood, eh? There's a piece of him that changed.  
  
March 23  
  
I'm in my 6th year now. I only have one year left till I am done with school. I have liked Lily all through Hogwarts and she never gave me a chance. I'll never like another girl like I like Lily.  
  
August 23  
Today Sirius and me are going to the pool. I spent most of my summer bugging Lily. School starts on the first. I have one year left to try and date Lily. Then I'll never see her again.  
  
There were no more entries. I looked through some more pockets. Quidditch books, glasses case, junk. There was one last pocket. Inside there was a black velvet case. I opened it inside was a necklace with a diamond lily. What would James be doing with this?  
  
I quickly put it away then went back downstairs.  
  
"Starting your planning, Potter? I think they want it done in like two weeks," I said making up a deadline so he wouldn't drag it out.  
  
"Haha, yea I'm just asking Sirius for some help," he said turning his back away from me.  
  
I went over and sat next to Bree and pulled out some of my homework.  
  
"There's going to be a dance!?" Bree set down her quill.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awesome! That means this weekend will probably be Hogsmede weekend. We should go and get our dresses!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"Yea but I don't know fit is going to be great. Potter is planning it alone."  
  
"Erg!" Bree started on her homework again.  
  
~*~  
  
The word of having a dance had spread around like fire. James had set the date to be Friday November 1st.  
  
It was Saturday morning and surprisingly enough James had been working all week on the dance. So as planned we all went to Hogsmede to get our dresses.  
  
We were the first ones in the store. So we all started quickly grabbing dresses to try on.  
  
After hours of trying on dresses we were all satisfied with our choices. With an hour to waste we all decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.  
  
"I'm so glad there is going to be a dance!" Ashley said taking a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Oh my gosh. We only have six days to get dates!" Michelle pointed out.  
  
"I hope Andrew asks me!" Bree's eyes lit up.  
  
"I hope John asks me!" I said.  
  
Soon it was time to go so we all headed up to the castle together.  
  
That day at dinner John and Andrew asked Bree and I to the dance. We were so excited.  
  
Soon everyone became antsy about getting dates. Ashley was asked by Kevil Lead, Michelle by Sean Wilson, and Katie was asked by Christopher Quinsle.  
  
With only three days left until the dance James was looking stressed and he was always the last in the common room at night.  
  
Two days before the dance I decided to talk to James about the dance.  
  
"So what's your theme?" I asked him.  
  
"There has to be a theme?"  
  
"Well I guess you could just make it a winter theme."  
  
"I was thinking something like that. I have Christmas trees, snow, balloons, confetti."  
  
"Music?" I asked him. Surprisingly he had thought of a lot of things.  
  
"Some new band called the Weird Sisters. For food there is a bunch of different stuff."  
  
"Sounds like you planned a pretty good dance."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
"So did you guys find dates yet?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yup, Sirius fond one today. I'm going with Jennifer Ross, Sirius is going with Jamie Anderson, and Remus is going with Andy Rock."  
  
"What about Peter?"  
  
"He won't tell us yet. Have you guys gotten dates yet?"  
  
"Yup all of us."  
  
"C-c-cool," I could sense the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Well its getting late. Night Potter."  
  
"Night."  
  
The day of the dance:  
  
Professor Dumbledore let us all have the day off. It was the perfect day for a dance. There was a think blanket of snow on the ground and the sky was beautiful. I had to hand it to James he picked a good day.  
  
Our room was buzzing with excitement. We all hurried around trying to find stuff. We didn't want to be late. The doors would open at six o'clock. We were all meeting our dates in the entrance hall.  
  
As we headed down the girls' staircase the Marauders plus Ricky and Leo came down. I had to admit they did look handsome. But we continued to walk pretending not to notice them. Surely they noticed us in our dresses.  
  
I was wearing a dark green dress that was spaghetti straps and it went down to the floor. I decided to let me shoulder length auburn hair fall to my shoulders rather than put it up.  
  
Bree was wearing a dark navy blue tube top dress that dangled above her ankles.  
  
Michelle was wearing a dark purple knee length dress that had rhinestone at the bottom.  
  
Ashley's dress was a black dress with a beautiful bottom finish.  
  
Katie's knee length light blue dress was a halter top with a rhinestone chain in the back..  
  
We all looked stunning and we knew it. Obviously everyone else knew it too. On our way down to the entry hall we made every head turn.  
  
We met up with our dates and waited for the doors to open. At six o'clock on the dot the doors opened and students from years four to seven filled in. the room locked spectacular there were individual tables everywhere that sat about ten to twelve people each. As the music started everyone danced. After a couple of songs in a row we all decided to take a break. All the guys went to get some punch, or so we thought. They had all ditched us for the marauders, Ricky's, and Leo's dates. The nerve of them.  
  
"Cheese and rice those bloody bastards," Bree said spotting her date dancing with Sirius' date.  
  
We all just sat there when Sirius walked over to us holding a rose.  
  
"Bree, I'm sorry I called you my woman and I know you are an independent woman and you deserve respect. Can you be my girlfriend again?"  
  
"That means a lot to me Sirius," she accepted the rose and hugged him. They were soon on the dance floor together.  
  
Not much later did Remus, Ricky, and Leo come by. Soon I was the only one left. I head a voice from behind me.  
  
"Looks like your date was a dunce after all. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure. Obviously yours was too," I couldn't believe it. James and I were actually having a conversation together.  
  
"Lily, do you want to dance?" he asked as a slow song came on.  
  
The poor guy liked me all my life. The least I could do was give him one dance. What would be wrong with that? Nothing was going to go on between us.  
  
I smiled, "Sure."  
  
His face lit up with joy as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. People stared at us as if we were insane.  
  
I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered to me. I just blushed. We moved closer and I put my head on he shoulder. It felt nice being in his warm arms.  
  
But as we were dancing I suddenly realized. I can't like James. It's not right. But it feels so right. I have so many mixed feelings.  
  
I slowly walked backwards away from James. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Lily what's-"  
  
"I can't James."  
  
I turned around and headed out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds it was very cold. The tears were pouring out of my eyes. I head the door open and close and I saw James come running towards me.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?"  
  
"I don't know," I said between tears.  
  
"Shh, it'll be okay." He hugged me but I backed away again. My feet were numb and the bottom of my dress was wet from the snow.  
  
"James I cant like you. It's not right. I hate you remember?"  
  
"Well I love you and that never made any difference before."  
  
A snowflake landed on my eyelash.  
  
"Please James-"  
  
He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I felt warmth spread throughout my body. It had started to snow. It could have been a picture perfect moment. I didn't want it to end, but it had too. So I pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," I held my head in my hands. I ran up the stairs and left James on the ground confused. I ran up to my dorm and fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning later then everyone else. Nobody was in the room except for me.  
  
"Hey hun what's wrong?" I heard Bree enter the room.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well James won't tell me what happened and Sirius, Remus, or Peter will tell me what happened. And I'm getting really inpatient so someone needs to tell me something," Bree said.  
  
"It's really hard to explain. James asked me to dance and I felt bad so I did. But then I started getting al these mixed feelings."  
  
"Mixed feelings?"  
  
"Like if I liked him or not."  
  
"You like James!?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You should go and talk to him. You know explain what happened."  
  
"Yeah I guess I should."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"By the lake with Sirius."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I got into the shower and cleaned up. I got dressed in jeans and a black t- shirt.  
  
I was going through my trunk looking for socks when I saw James backpack. It is his; he deserves to have it back. I grabbed his backpack on my way out.  
  
I walked outside and felt the cool winter breeze against my face. I pulled my jacket tighter against me. I saw James and Sirius sitting by the nearly frozen lake.  
  
I walked up to them from behind; they didn't even notice I was there. "James could I talk to you?"  
  
"Y-yea," James said getting up.  
  
"Later mate. Bye Lily," Sirius turned around and walked back up to the castle.  
  
"Bye Sirius," I said.  
  
I could tell this was going to be an emotional conversation because a lump was forming in my thought and I could feel the tears in my eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you about last night. But first I need to give you this," I handed him my backpack from behind me. He looked relived to see it.  
  
"Now," I started again, "About last night. James I had mixed feelings. I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't get it. I've liked you all my life. Then in just one night you get mixed feelings?"  
  
"I don't know what I was feeling. Maybe for one split second in my life I like you. But just forget it cause I can see that you are back to your normal rude self." I walked back to the castle and headed back up to the common room.  
  
"Why do boys have to be so complicated?"  
  
But I never did make it to the common room. I was going up the stairs when I heard a band coming from a closet. I heard somebody's voice. It was a girl's voice.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Black"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
My question was answered as I saw the girls face. It was Bellatrix Black. What would she want to do with Sirius? I heard her mutter a spell and my mind was modified and I was knocked out unconscious.  
  
My head was aching as I woke up. I opened my eyes and I my vision was blurry at first but things came into focus slowly. I looked around and I noticed I was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What happened?" I asked out loud.  
  
"You were knocked out. Probably banged your head," Madam Pompfrey the new nurse, walked in, "Now drink this and you should be on your way."  
  
I drank the oozing liquid. It felt as if I was drinking liquid sand. It left a nasty after taste.  
  
I finished it and the nurse did one last check, "Looks like your free to go, everything sees fine."  
  
"Thanks, Bye."  
  
I walked out of the Hospital Wings and decided to go find Bree to see what she was up to.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked me as I entered the common room, "James came up and no one knew where you went."  
  
"I was in the Hospital Wing. I think I hit my head or something no big deal."  
  
"Okay you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah fine."  
  
"So how did the convo go with James?"  
  
"Ok I guess. Have you started on your Christmas shopping yet?"  
  
"Nope. But the last weekend in November and December 20th are Hogsmede weekends. We could o do our shopping then."  
  
"Yea that would be great." 


	10. Chapter 10: Rebellious Adventures

I haven't updated in an especially long time because I thought the story got deleted or something because my link wasn't working correctly. But I guess it was just my link because I was getting some reviews still so I thought it must be out there somewhere!! Lol I found it and decided to update. Hopefully the reviews are happy and I plan on updating with a few chapters right now! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
Chapter 10: Rebellious Adventures  
  
~*~  
  
"You want to know what I just found out!?" Ashley said sitting down next to Bree and I. It was a couple days later at breakfast.  
  
"What?" We asked with excitement.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, James, Ricky, and Leo paid our dates to ditch us to they could make up with us," she explained.  
  
"Those sneaky gits!" I whispered.  
  
"Well we have to take care of that," Bree said. We had to think of something to get back at them.  
  
"I got it!" Bree yelled.  
  
"Shh! What is it?" we asked.  
  
She told us her plan and we all laughed with excitement. We quickly told Michelle. We didn't bother telling Katie because she would probably tell Ricky.  
  
We got the 'ingredients' we needed from the Hospital Wing and that evening at dinner we were going to give them a dose of their own medicine.  
  
We arrived at dinner early and put laxative in their goblets. Sure enough they sat at their regular seats.  
  
"This pumpkin juice taste weird. Does yours Prongs?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
To add even more excitement we put a fake bathroom in the common room. And if they were to go to the bathroom in another place one of us would be tailing them to jinx it.  
  
Luckily their stomachs didn't start disagreeing with them until they were up in the common room.  
  
"I don't feel too good. Is there a bathroom around here?" Sirius asked Bree.  
  
"Yeah right there." She pointed to a door.  
  
"Thanks," he ran to the bathroom followed by the rest of them, little did they know that the toilets didn't even work.  
  
As planned Ashley and I walked in talking to one another.  
  
"Uh look at my hair it looks horrible." I said starting to conversation.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Ashley said silently laughing.  
  
"Oh don't even try none of the toilets work yet." Ashley and I were laughing so hard but very quietly. We heard some gulps.  
  
We walked out of the bathroom and gave Bree and Michelle the thumbs up sign.  
  
Michelle and Bree walked in next.  
  
"Sirius! I just found out from Michelle that these toilets don't work!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Bree," he yelled through the stall.  
  
"Well thanks a lot for paying our dates to ditch us for you guys. And yeah, we know." We sat in the common room laughing uncontrollably. We they all came out I muttered a spell and the door and room disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Katie, Ashley, Michelle," I waved goodbye as they got into the carriages.  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw James, Sirius, Peter and Remus by a carriage. I hope they are leaving for winter too. As far as I knew Bree and I were the only 7th year girls left.  
  
"See you on January 4th!" Bree closed the carriage door.  
  
It was December 21st and students were leaving for winter break. Bree and I waved goodbye as the carriages headed out of Hogwarts.  
  
I turned around and saw Potter and Black still here.  
  
"Suddenly I want to go home for the holidays." Bree realized what I meant when she spotted the two.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, look what Santa left for us," James pointed in our direction.  
  
"Joy to the world," he smiled back.  
  
They broke out into a tune as we walked by, "Joy to the world..."  
  
"I don't know how there could be joy in the world when they are around," I said as we walked up the steps to the castle. I glanced behind and saw them heading up to the castle too.  
  
We headed into the Great Hall for breakfast as Bree talked, "Come on let's get some breakfast. Stop worrying about those two. We stayed here to have fun and you can't have fun if you constantly worry about them."  
  
We decided, more like Bree decided, that we were going to seek adventures and be rebellious this winter break.  
  
"Tonight we are going to sneak out and be rebellious!" Bree discussed the night ahead of us at dinner, "First we shall sneak out, then...we I don't know what's going to happen then but we will just go with the flow. That just makes us look more rebellious!"  
  
"Will you stop with the word rebellious? Plus your talking very loud and people can hear what you are saying!" there was only one table in the Great Hall due to the fact that there was such a little amount of students staying.  
  
"Well we are staying here to be rebellious and everyone should know it!" she slammed her fork down.  
  
"I thought we were staying here because it's our last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well that too but come o, let's go get prepared to be rebellious!" We left the Great Hall and went up to the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
By quarter to nine Bree was anxious to go out and have fun.  
  
"We can't be rebellious this early," I looked up from my book. She was decked out wearing all black clothes. She even had black earrings and a beanie on.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I looked at her oddly.  
  
"Well aren't you supposed to blend in when you're sneaking around?"  
  
"Uh, the lights are on in the hallways."  
  
"You take the fun outta everything! Fun sucker!" (I don't take credit for the 'fun sucker' line that was from Freaky Friday...great movie. Lol)  
  
"Okay fine wear all that black."  
  
"I can, and I will! Now are you ready to go?"  
  
"It's too early."  
  
"Fine," she walked over to the clock and set it to ten o'clock, "There now let's go!"  
  
"Okay," I got up and we left the empty common room.  
  
"Where to?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you knew." I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"Okay, lets go north, which was is north?" she asked confused, "I'm not good with directions."  
  
"Forget about directions. Let's head out to the grounds."  
  
We were walking by the lake and Bree was planning our 'rebellious adventure'.  
  
"So I was thinking tomorrow night we could..."  
  
Bree never finished her sentence because we bumped into something solid. But nobody was there.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked out loud.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Oh my god Lily. There could be spirits guiding us on our rebellious adventure! Or maybe...Grandfather? Is that you?"  
  
"Don't be so stupid Bree you Grandfather isn't there." I just got up, "C'mon this rebellious stuff is getting boring."  
  
"I'll plan a fabulous night for tomorrow, don't you worry!"  
  
We turned around and started back to the castle. We felt a hand grasp over our lips and felt someone pick us up by our waist and carry us to the forbidden forest.  
  
We were carried deep into the forest. The mystery people, or creatures, didn't set us down until we were in a big clearing. Then they were gone, we think.  
  
I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Grandfather was never like this I swear," Bree whispered to me.  
  
From behind a bush came a black dog and a silver stag. They charged at us.  
  
"Ahh!" We yelled with fright.  
  
Every time they were to 'charge' at us they would miss us by about an inch.  
  
"I don't wanna be rebellious anymore," Bree whined.  
  
Soon the stag and dog went deeper into the forest and did not return.  
  
"Now we are stuck in the middle of the forbidden forest because you wanted to be rebellious!" I yelled.  
  
"Well at least I can't be seen! I'm wearing all black!"  
  
"Let's just try and get out of here," We lit our wands and chose a path.  
  
We bumped into somebody else, just our luck.  
  
"Grandma! I've missed you! You just missed Grandpa; I think he went that way." She pointed behind her.  
  
"Bree that's a tree," I held up my wand to prove my point but standing next to the tree was Sirius and James. Joy.  
  
"Look Lily! It's James and Sirius!"  
  
"I realized that," I leaned my head against a tree.  
  
"Aww is babe scared?" James walked towards me and leaned against the same tree.  
  
"No 'babes' leave me alone, hey too close..."  
  
"Sirius came to save me!" Bree laughed hugging Sirius.  
  
"Does that mean I get a kiss for saving you?" James looked towards me.  
  
"No way," I scooted away from him and he scooted closer.  
  
"Go away Potter," he just stared at me, "Wait, how did you guys now we were out here?"  
  
"You mean trying to be rebellious? Bree has the biggest mouth everyone heard you at dinner." Sirius laughed as Bree punched him in the arm.  
  
"And we just had to see you guys be rebellious," James laughed too.  
  
"C'mon lets go back to the castle," Sirius put his arm around Bree's waist and steered in the opposite direction towards the castle.  
  
I walked behind Bree and Sirius, sadly James walked next to me.  
  
"So you guys were trying to find 'adventure'?" I laughed.  
  
"We wanted to do stuff that we could only do at Hogwarts." I replied.  
  
"What have you done so far?"  
  
"Nothing," we both laughed. I saw Bree and Sirius look over their shoulders every now and then.  
  
"I got an idea." James stopped, "Hey Padfoot, their looking for adventure, want to show them some?"  
  
"Sure, what are you thinking of Prongs?" James just smiled.  
  
Bree looked down at her watch, "It's only ten anyways."  
  
They all looked at me waiting for my response.  
  
"I dunno," I started but Bree interrupted me.  
  
"Aw come on Lil. It'll be fun!" She had a look in her eye.  
  
"Fine," I gave in.  
  
"Well I need to grab something before we go," James looked at Sirius who nodded.  
  
We all headed up to the common room quietly. Bree and I waited downstairs for five minutes when we decided to go upstairs and see what was taking them.  
  
We walked outside their room and heard them talking.  
  
"I don't think we should tell them, maybe this...but not this," James and Sirius were talking in hushed voices.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't," Sirius replied.  
  
I looked at Bree and we exchanged confused looks.  
  
I knocked on the door and James answered it.  
  
"Hey babe!" he yelled.  
  
"Umm, hi," I looked around their dorm. It was very messy although James and Sirius were the only ones in there until break was over.  
  
"James, I thought you did room checks before break?" I asked walking in.  
  
"I did," he seemed confident.  
  
"Then why is your room so messy?"  
  
"Cause I was just looking for something," he flashed his million dollar smile in my direction then he messed up his hair.  
  
"Must you do that?"  
  
"The secrets of guys we will never know," Bree smiled.  
  
"Let's go," Bree headed to the door.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" I asked as we headed out of the dorm.  
  
"You'll see," Sirius smiled as he entered the common room.  
  
"First things first we need to put this on so we don't get caught," James pulled out a silvery cloak.  
  
"An invisibility cloak!" Bree's family was all wizards so she knew all about wizard items.  
  
"Yup, pretty impressive huh?" Sirius and James were beaming.  
  
"No," she replied, "I have one."  
  
James and Sirius looked disappointed but carried on.  
  
"Anyway, let's go," we headed down the corridors.  
  
"Here we are," we stopped in front of a humpback one-eyed witch in the third floor corridor.  
  
"OoOoOo, fun!" Bree said sarcastically.  
  
"We aren't done," James turned towards the one eyed witch and looked down at a piece of parchment. After examining it he whispered mischief managed then put it in his pocket.  
  
"Dissendium!" There was a crack that opened big enough for one person to fit through.  
  
We slid in and landed in a tunnel.  
  
"OoOoOo funner," Bree laughed.  
  
"Shut up Bree," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Aw shishcabobs your so serious Sirius."  
  
"I am not serious, I'm Sirius but not serious."  
  
"What?" we all asked.  
  
"Ok I'm Sirius but I'm not serious just cause I am Sirius doesn't mean I'm serious and you all know I'm not serious."  
  
"Ok I'm not even going to respond to that, let's keep going," James took the lead.  
  
We walked down the tunnel for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Here we are," James turned around.  
  
He opened up the 'roof' which was a trap door and looked around, "Hurry, no ones here." He whispered.  
  
We all got out of the tunnel and into the room. I looked around. There were boxes everywhere.  
  
"What are you doing James?" Bree was watching James.  
  
"Welcome to the back of Honeydukes," he smiled as he piled candy into his pockets.  
  
"Wow," I looked around.  
  
"Grab some candy!" Sirius was too piling candy into his robe pockets. For a couple minutes we all piled candy into our pockets.  
  
"Wanna go to the Three broomsticks?" James asked after he couldn't fit anymore candy into his pockets.  
  
"Sure," we all left the store and headed towards the bar.  
  
"Isn't everything supposed to be closed?" Bree asked as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself.  
  
"Too close to Christmas, everyone is doing last minute shopping." James pulled open the door to the bar.  
  
The place was very crowded. People were everywhere. Sirius led us to an empty table in the corner.  
  
"Everyone's kinda tipsy this late at night." He smiled.  
  
"Are you serious Sirius? Do they do anything to you?" Bree asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." He smiled at her.  
  
"I can protect myself!" she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey hey I was kidding!"  
  
"What can I get ya kids?" The waitress came over.  
  
"Hey Rosemerta!" James and Sirius acknowledged her.  
  
"Hiya boys haven't seen you here in awhile! You on a date or did you just bring your little friends along?"  
  
"They are going out but we aren't, she wont go out with me, can you believe that Rosemerta?" James smiled and pointed at me.  
  
"You're missing out on him, honey! But anyways you kids want something good to drink?" She smiled.  
  
"We are seventeen, we can drink anything! Surprise us!" Sirius winked at her.  
  
"Oh you'll be surprised!" she smiled and walked back to the bar to get our drinks.  
  
Our drinks came and we sipped out of them. I could taste the alcohol. After our first drink we order another, and another, and another. I wish I didn't order so much. I didn't drink as much as James and Bree though! I could tell Sirius wasn't drinking a lot.  
  
A song came on and James jumped up. He ran to the bar and started dancing.  
  
"Holy crap what is he doing!?" I was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't ask," Sirius took another small sip out of his drink.  
  
"Sirius, you're serious," Bree was very drunk. She looked like she was about to fall over she was leaning over and her face was nearly touching Sirius face. She pulled one of his hairs.  
  
"Cho choo!" she started tooting like a train.  
  
We were laughing non stop. I don't know how long James was dancing for but I didn't see him for awhile.  
  
"YOUR SHOES ARE UGLY!" Bree yelled as she pointed to old ladies shoes.  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"I SAID YOUR SHOES ARE UGLY!" she recited.  
  
"Bree don't, you don't know what these people are like," Sirius tried pulling Bree away.  
  
"Stop it Sirius! I can take care of myself," she ran to the old lady and they got into a huge fight. They were punching and pulling each others hair. Sirius and I tried pulling them apart but it was useless. After desperately trying we finally succeeded.  
  
"Sirius!" she turned around to face him, "I can take care of my-" Bree fell to the floor. The lady had chucked a bottle at the back of Bree's head with perfect aim. The bottle shattered on the floor and Sirius jumped up to grab Bree.  
  
"Come on Lily lets go," We ran out of the bar and Sirius set Bree down on the bench and ran back inside to get James.  
  
"Now that was an adventure," I said to Bree and we laughed very loud that shoppers nearby looked at us like we were crazy.  
  
Moments later Sirius came out with James. He was nearly pulling him out of the bar.  
  
"C'mon back to the castle. It's almost one in the morning." Sirius held James and Bree and I attempted to hold ourselves up.  
  
~*~  
  
We all got to the common room after two in the morning. It was a lot of trouble getting us all up there because Sirius was the only one that wasn't boozed up. We all feel asleep on the couches in the common room. People who saw us in the morning probably thought we were insane. Bree and I were each on a couch, Sirius was on the floor, and James was on an armchair.  
  
We woke up about noon. I was the first to wake then James. My head was throbbing. I could remember almost everything though.  
  
"Hey James, nice dancing last night." I smiled. Time to mess with his mind.  
  
"What?" it looked like his head was throbbing too.  
  
"Your strip dancing. Man where did you learn to dance like that? I mean you should've seen that one lady. Where is all your money?"  
  
"Money?"  
  
"All the money they gave you. They were practically throwing it at you."  
  
"They were? Why?"  
  
"Because of your dancing of course! Man you danced like crazy!"  
  
"I was dancing?"  
  
"You sure were!"  
  
"Did everyone...see me?"  
  
"Every bit of you!" I loved messing with his mind.  
  
Bree woke up immediately and sat straight up.  
  
"Oww," she laid her head back down slowly, "What happened last night?"  
  
"It was a magical night," Sirius was now too awake.  
  
"Really? What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You guys got really drunk," Sirius grinned, "Then I had to carry all three of you back. Mind you Lily was all that crashed so you and her held each other up."  
  
"Oh my gosh, we got drunk and we are underage! I can't believe this!" I said out loud.  
  
"You rebel!" Sirius laughed. We all joined in laughing but it only lasted for about five seconds because of how badly our heads were hurting.  
  
"I don't feel too good," Bree ran upstairs to the bathroom. Soon all of us were upstairs barfing our brains out.  
  
By dinnertime we were all feeling a lot better. We were starved because we hadn't eaten anything afraid that it would come back up.  
  
"Pork Mmmm," Sirius dug his fork into the pork in front of him.  
  
I looked down at my food and my stomach gave an unusual lurch, "I dunno if I'm that hungry, maybe just some bread and crackers."  
  
I put some on my plate and ate slowly afraid that my stomach wouldn't agree with my choice. Sirius and James on the other hand were digging into their food as if it was the first time in months that they had any.  
  
"Jeez you guys slow down," Bree looked up from her small portion.  
  
"I'm hungwey," James said with a full amount of food in his mouth.  
  
"Me 'oo!" Sirius too was filling his mouth like crazy.  
  
Bree and I finished rather quickly. We decided to head up to the common room without James and Sirius.  
  
"Do you think you'll date James now?" Bree asked me as we sat down next on the best armchairs by the fire.  
  
"What? Where did that come from?" I was surprised she would ask something like that.  
  
"Well you guys have been acting nice towards each other."  
  
"Bree, this is James Potter we are talking about. Get real."  
  
"I am real, and I'm serious. I think you two will end up together, at least date for awhile. You know what they say 'opposites attract'."  
  
"James and I would never like each other. Well at least I wouldn't like him."  
  
"Love works in mysterious ways Lils!" she grinned.  
  
"Shut up Bree." I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"Just think of it positively, He is taller than you," she started naming things.  
  
"BREE! You don't like a guy because he is taller than you."  
  
"Well my point is it's an advantage. I mean I don't date Sirius because he is tall. Think of it this way would you want to be taller than your boyfriend?"  
  
"Bree, I'm not dating James and I don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Anyway, back to my list. He is taller than you, he is a Quidditch player, he is popular, he is cute, he is nice at times, and he is really cute, and he is willing to love you back. Why won't you take advantage of this opportunity?"  
  
"Bree, I think you need to start worrying about your relationships than mine." I looked into the fire. What is up with Bree and why is she so anxious for me to go out with James?  
  
"I have known you for fifteen years, and you have never given him the chance. You don't want to give anyone the chance. Your just afraid your going to get hurt I know that's the reason, Lil, I know you too well."  
  
"Bree, I don't like James in that way. He is annoying and he has annoyed me all my life. Why all of a sudden does this topic interest you so much!?"  
  
"Just wondering." We stopped the conversation as James and Sirius walked in. I looked at James. Opposites attract. But James and I would kill each other if we were in the same room together. I don't like James that way. It's just that simple.  
  
"Hey Babe," Sirius sat down next to Bree and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"What's that you've got?" she asked looking down at it.  
  
"Food!"  
  
"You just ate!" I looked at them.  
  
"Yea but we are hungry again." He dug into the food then handed the napkin to James he ate too.  
  
James and Sirius sat there eating as Bree and I just shook our heads. Guys are weird, they are constantly eating. I laughed to myself at the thought.  
  
We had no rebellious adventures that night due to the fact that we didn't feel like going anywhere. Instead we just stayed in the common room. We played games like exploding snap, wizard's chess, and card games. Although it took awhile to teach to everyone the card games because I was the only one that grew up in a muggle house.  
  
"Scat! I win again!" I brought all the coins forward. We were playing scat an old game my Grandmother had taught me.  
  
"Again Lily!? I thought I was winning there for a minute." Bree looked at her cards.  
  
"How many points did I have?" Sirius was confused.  
  
"Five," I looked at his cards, "You have to have them all in the same suit."  
  
"Aww I always forget that rule." He threw his cards in the pile.  
  
"So do I Padfoot, not to worry though, we only lost a couple bucks, and we didn't play that many rounds."  
  
"I think you're boozed up again James, we each put in at least ten galleons each."  
  
"Aww crap." He took out his money bag and looked inside, "Still gotta lot left. Let's play a different game. Something everyone should know. Padfoot, your about to get all your money back!"  
  
"Poker!" they chanted. I was great at poker. My dad had taught me when I was little. But I didn't want them to know that. Bree and I had played poker all our life. I look at Bree and we looked into each others eyes. We could easily tell what one another is thinking. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Aww I hate poker I stink at it." I fake groaned.  
  
"Then you've come to the right place!" Sirius smile widened.  
  
"I suck too." Bree added.  
  
"Then let the game begin!" James dealt the cards out and I picked up my cards. I had a great hand. Almost a royal flush! I pretended to look disappointed.  
  
"Fifteen galleons," I put in the pot.  
  
"Pretty confident, Evans?" James asked me as he too threw in fifteen galleons.  
  
"I hope so but it doesn't matter right? I mean if I win I win if I loose I loose."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," Sirius added his money in.  
  
A few rounds passed and the money pot was getting bigger. I picked up my next card. Perfect, a royal flush.  
  
"Aww turkey I'm out." Bree laid her cards down.  
  
"Turkey?" Sirius looked at Bree.  
  
"Yeah, it's your turn." She sat next to Sirius. He didn't mind her sitting next to her because he thought she couldn't see his cards. I looked up at her when James and Sirius were both looking down. She rubbed her earlobe. Flush, so far so good. I still don't know what James has though.  
  
"I'll be right back." She went up the girls' dorm. I had no idea what she was doing. She came back down about a minute later very quietly. James and Sirius were studying their cards deep in thought. James back was to the staircase. Bree quickly took a glance at James cards as she walked by. She sat back down and rubbed her nose. Four threes. Not bad but I was winning.  
  
"Ok boys show your cards."  
  
"Four threes." James put his cards down and smiled.  
  
"Ooooh not bad Potter," I looked at my cards pretending to look disappointed.  
  
"Flush!" Sirius grinned and headed to the pile of money before him.  
  
"Not so fast Black," I pushed his hands off the money, "I haven't said what I got yet."  
  
"Like you were to win. Me and James have never been beaten." They puffed out their chest.  
  
"James and I, and lets just see what I got. You know just for kicks."  
  
"Fine but make it fast our money is getting cold when it's not in our money bags!" James whined.  
  
"Royal Flush." I put down my cards in front on myself.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me royal flush. Now paws off guys because I need my money." I pulled all the money towards me. There had to be a fortune there!  
  
"I was hoping to pay off some of my BILL with that money!" James yelled.  
  
"You know where you can get some money? You dancing," I whispered him. I walked away and winked.  
  
Bree and I gathered up the money and headed up to our room. We dumped it onto my bed.  
  
"Nice work, once again me darlin'!" we laughed as we sorted the money in two piles.  
  
The money evened out to thirty galleons, six sickles, and three Knuts each. Not bad!  
  
We were walking downstairs walking downstairs talking about our glorious achievement.  
  
"I can't believe they didn't realize what we were doing!"  
  
"It's the oldest trick in the book."  
  
"I would've never won if you didn't get out and look what they had," I said as we entered the common room and sat down on a sofa. I looked around I didn't see James and Sirius anywhere in site. They must've gone to bed.  
  
"Think they've gone to bed," Bree said as she noticed I was looking around.  
  
"Oh no we haven't!" James came out from a corner.  
  
"Um hi guys!" Bree smiled.  
  
"Give us our money back!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Now, now, no needs to yell Sirius don't want to wake up the whole castle." Bree put up her hands in defense as she tried to calm the two down.  
  
"You better run!" James yelled.  
  
They started chasing after us all over the common room. Around couches, over a table, behind a statue. We went everywhere we could to get away from them.  
  
"Quick! The dorm!" I yelled and we headed up our stairs. We stopped almost halfway to catch our breath and turned around.  
  
There they were running towards us. But then they stopped. They couldn't get through. It wouldn't let them in because they were boys. We smiled and waved.  
  
"You were saying?" Bree laughed.  
  
"Damn!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Language darling," Bree shook her finger at him.  
  
"Night guys, see ya in the morning." We turned around, "So you want to go to Hogsmede?" I asked.  
  
We laughed as we headed up the stairs and went to bed. 


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas and Switches

Maybe a few more chapters since I've been such a terrible updater!! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own a THING! lol  
  
Chapter 11: Christmas and Switches  
  
~*~  
  
"Oy! Wake up Lil! It's Christmas!" Bree chucked her pillow at me and I woke up with a start.  
  
I got up and stretched. I headed over to the window seat and sat down. It was a beautiful day. It was definitely a 'White Christmas'. Snow was everywhere and the lake was frozen solid. I took in every bit of it before turning around to my pile of presents.  
  
I opened up the first package. It was from my family. I looked at the card. My mother, father, and sister each signed it. Although it looks as if my sister was forced to sign it. Inside were two charms books that I haven't read yet. Charms was my favorite subject.  
  
I opened up the rest of my presents. From Katie I got Honeydukes candy, Michelle got me a book and a planner, and Ashley got me a basket of candy, butterbeer, and little stuff from Hogsmede.  
  
"Oh yeah, your present!" Bree reached into her beside table and got out a bag. She handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks Bree," I opened it. Inside were two new charms that were a book and a star. There was also a watch that you could link onto your bracelet. There was also a picture frame that said 'Best Buds' with a moving picture of us in it.  
  
"Aww, look what Sirius got me!" Bree held up a pretty bracelet.  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"Who's that letter from?" Bree pointed to a red envelope.  
  
"Dunno, you don't think it's a howler do you?" Even though I was muggle born I still know about a lot of wizard stuff.  
  
"Nah, probably just red for decoration."  
  
"I guess your right," I tore open the letter. But Bree was wrong, it was a Howler.  
  
"GIVE US OUR MONEY BACK!" James and Sirius' voices could've been heard throughout the whole castle.  
  
"OH YEA AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"HI BREE SEE YOU LATER!"  
  
"LILY, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"  
  
The voices stopped and the letter burst into flames.  
  
"Bree was laughing. "'Probably just red for decoration'" I imitated her.  
  
"There was another opportunity Lil!" she looked at me trying to be serious but failed and she burst into giggles.  
  
"Come on lets go downstairs." We went down in our pajamas because we were too lazy to change plus it was too early to get dressed. We were each wearing a pair of flannel pants and a cami.  
  
"Get our letter babe?" I heard a too familiar voice from a couch.  
  
"Yeah we did 'babe'."  
  
"Hey Bree," Sirius acknowledged Bree. She sat down next to him and I sat on an arm chair.  
  
"So what's your answer?" he winked at me and messed up his hair. I knew he was talking about the Howler.  
  
"As always, no. How many times are you going to ask me?"  
  
"A lot. Probably all your life, unless of course you decide to go out with me." he smiled.  
  
"How bout not." I replied.  
  
"Guys could you stop it? It's our last Christmas at Hogwarts. The least you two could do is get along." Bree looked over in our direction.  
  
"I'll get you to go out with me at least once one day," he whispered to me.  
  
"Keep dreaming," was all I could say. Everyone is so interested in why I don't date him. WHY!? I don't like the guy. James needs to get over me and move on.  
  
"Anyway," Sirius cut in, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Nothing with Potter," I glared at him.  
  
"Anything with Evans," He grinned.  
  
"Ok now that we are all on the same page lets move on and decide something to do." Bree said sternly ending the fight that hasn't even started yet.  
  
"Well, it's too cold to do something outside really, but there isn't anything to do inside." Sirius stated.  
  
"I hate being bored. Want to grab some breakfast first?" James asked.  
  
"In pajamas?" Bree asked.  
  
"Ah, why not? Last Christmas at Hogwarts right?" Sirius asked standing up.  
  
So we all headed to breakfast in our pajamas. Not a lot of people looked at us because not a lot of people were there. After breakfast we headed back up to the common room to think of something to do.  
  
"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored." James wouldn't stop talking.  
  
"JAMES!" we all yelled, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"But I'm bored. I've never been this bored in my whole life. Let's go outside." He suggested.  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
We all got dressed and headed outdoors. It was very cold and there was still a lot of snow on the ground.  
  
"Now what oh-smart-one?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well let's see..." he was deep in thought trying to think of something to do, "want to...umm..."  
  
"I've got an idea since Mr. Smart-butt doesn't," I exclaimed.  
  
"Haha what's your idea than genius?" James asked.  
  
"Let's get our broomsticks and go to the Quidditch pitch and fly." I suggested.  
  
"Better than nothing," Sirius said heading over to the broom shed.  
  
"Alright. We could get some balls and toss them to each other." James added following Sirius.  
  
Sirius and James were already at the broom shed. Bree and I were slowly making our way there.  
  
"I thought you left your broom at home?" she questioned.  
  
"Nope, I've had in my room, Accio Infinity 3000." I waved my wand in the air. Any minute now my broom should be coming into view.  
  
"Guess I should get mine too," she held up her wand, "Accio Infinity 3000." Bree and I each had the same broomstick.  
  
We walked in front of the broom shed waiting for Sirius and James to come out.  
  
"Do you have brooms?" James asked as he closed the door to the broom shed.  
  
"Of course," Bree smiled.  
  
"Where are they then?" Sirius asked looking confused.  
  
"They're coming. Right now." I answered and held out my hand. I caught the broom and Bree caught hers.  
  
"Those are Infinity 3000!" There eyeballs stuck out and their jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"Yup," we smiled and walked to the Quidditch pitch, James and Sirius followed closely behind, James holding the balls.  
  
"Let's play," I mounted my broom.  
  
We kicked off the ground and the four of us flew into the air.  
  
James through a ball at Sirius who caught it perfectly. Then he chucked it at Bree who caught it with two fingers nearly falling off her broom.  
  
"That was close," she looked down and laughed. We were about fifty feet in the air. If she was to fall she would have seriously died. So for that reason we decided to fly about ten feet lower. But, being the maniacs James and Sirius were they were high above our heads in no time. I'm not going to look like a wimp, especially on a broomstick.  
  
"Alright there Evans? You look a little worried," Sirius yelled from the opposite end of the pitch.  
  
"I'm never worried!" I shouted back and grinned.  
  
"Then catch this!" he shouted and threw the ball in my direction. I was ready for it, at least I hope so.  
  
I stuck out my hand ready for anything. I could feel my fingertips touch the tip of the ball. I leaned back trying to catch it. I leaned back more and more. I could feel it in my palm. But, it was too late. I leaned so far back I slipped off my broom. I was falling from at least fifty feet in the air. Twenty feet until the ground...fifteen...I was falling fast and I can feel my life passing before me...ten feet...many questions crossed my mind...five, four, three, two...  
  
I could feel hands grasp around my body to keep me from falling. My eyes were closed and I felt us fall onto the ground. I hit my head on a pole and everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Somebody was shaking me and I could feel it throughout my whole body.  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Bree stop the nurse said not to touch her!" I could hear Sirius and Bree's voice but I couldn't see them.  
  
"Well Sirius in case you haven't noticed Lily could be in a coma and DIE. D I E. DIE! And if your best friend was dying I think you would be doing the same. And your telling me to stop!?" she hissed at him.  
  
"Br-"  
  
"Just stop Sirius it's no use."  
  
"Hey, I think she's waking up!" I heard James voice come into the conversation. I tried opening my eyes. The hospital wing was bright, too bright. I caught a glimpse of Bree, Sirius, and James. I slowly opened my eyes again.  
  
They all had worried looks on their faces.  
  
"What happened?" I asked rubbing my forehead.  
  
"Well you fell off your broom and fell at least fifty feet and then..." Bree looked at James then back at me, "then James caught you and you rolled and hit your head on a bar and got knocked out."  
  
I looked up at them slowly letting all this information enter my mind. We sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Visiting hours are over," Madam Pompfrey looked at me as she walked in, "Ah, Miss Evans your awake! Good, good but you'll have to spend tonight here."  
  
"Later Lil, we will all come to see you tomorrow." Bree said as they headed out of the door. Madam Pompfrey gave me my medicine and I fell back asleep.  
  
I woke up about midnight with a feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw a figure in front of me.  
  
"Hey babe!" I smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged, "Umm I was wondering if your are alright."  
  
"Yea, I'll live," I smiled. I heard a noise from Madam Pompfrey's office.  
  
"Better go," he got up.  
  
"James wait," I stood up and walked over to him, "Thanks for saving me, you didn't have to do that after all the things I did to you," I leaned in and kissed him o n the lips lightly. He stopped for a minute surprised at what just happened. I guess I was surprised too. I headed back to my bed and he left the hospital wing. I fell right asleep and didn't wake up until late the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahem," the class went silent at the sight of Professor McGonagall, "Please sit down class. It's good to have you all back from break. But it is time to get back to work. N.E.W.T.s are in June and you need to be prepared. Now, personally I think this next lesson we are going to do is nonsense and you probably won't use it, but it's on the N.E.W.T.s so I must teach—Yes Mr. Black?"  
  
"Yes I have a question. What is the exact function of dust?" he grinned at James.  
  
"What is the point of this?" she glared in their direction.  
  
"It's a question about life and we don't understand it." James pointed to Sirius and himself. I glared at them; they were wasting perfectly good learning time.  
  
"You are to use a beetle and an ant as practice," she carried on ignoring them, "Now this spell is when you switch the souls of two different animals, people, or creature. You can switch just about anyone or anything. Please repeat after me, Switchatorta!"  
  
The class recited, "Switchatorta!"  
  
"Now, if you do it correctly the ant should start acting like a beetle and vise versa. You will be working in partners."  
  
"YES!" Sirius practically screamed, "I'm with James!"  
  
"I'm with Sirius!" James yelled back at Sirius who was only sitting one seat away from him.  
  
"I have chosen the partners," Professor McGonagall looked in their direction. The class moaned.  
  
"Now, Katie with Jessica, Michelle with Josh, Ashley with Remus, Peter with Jacob, Bree with Zach, Sirius and-" she looked down at her parchment then continued, "Sirius with Amber, James with, oh no I don't know if that's a good idea," she started talking to herself, "But yes, that will have to do. James and..."  
  
I crossed my fingers under the desk. Please not with me, please! There weren't a lot of students left, anyone but Potter.  
  
"Lily." She looked at me and continued down the list. When she was finished I raised my hand to protest.  
  
"Please Professor; I can't work with Potter, its Potter! You know we don't get along!" I looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Evans but you two are constantly bickering. You need to learn to respect and be nice to each other. Constantly arguing is going to get you into trouble in the future one day."  
  
"Ugh, fine." I sank low into my seat. This was going to be a nightmare; at least he is good at transfiguration.  
  
"Hey babe, aren't you glad we are working together?" he smiled as he sat down across from me.  
  
"Get with your partners and start!" Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk and started working.  
  
"Alright let's get this over with." I took out my wand and started practicing.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna do something...you'll see," I looked up James was talking to his, I think, lap. He noticed I was looked and immediately put it back into his pocket.  
  
"Switchatorta!" he started practicing too.  
  
"Wonder what would happen if people switched bodies," he grinned mischievously at me.  
  
"Well you will probably never know," I looked up at him.  
  
"Switchatorta," he pointed his wand at me. Oh god no, was all that passed my mind. I felt as if I was leaving my body. Next thing I knew I was looking at myself.  
  
"James? What the hell did you do to me!?" I whispered so only he could hear.  
  
"What does it look like? I just mastered a hard spell, you should be proud of me." He, well I, smiled.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed.  
  
"Mr. Potter!? Do you have a problem?" the class fell silent and Professor McGonagall looked up from her work.  
  
"Oh, you know McG how James gets sometimes. I think he should go to the nurse...don't you James? I think so let's go." He grabbed our bags and we headed out the door, "Later McG!"  
  
"McG!?" I yelled at him, "Jeez James she obviously suspects what you did to me! I mean look at me! I'm...I'm..."  
  
"Good looking!" he smiled at me.  
  
"No, I'm you," I ran my hands through his short hair, "Ugh! This is a nightmare, I'm a guy, and I'm you!"  
  
"Wait this means I can look at myself nak-ad!" he strung out the last part of the word.  
  
"Don't you dare you perverted freak!" I yelled at him, "We are going to the library and we are going now and we are going to get this fixed, NOW!" I dragged him out of the hallway and into the library where we sat looking through every book trying to find the counter curse. Surely Professor McGonagall would have told us the counter curse at the end of the lesson and stupid had to do this now.  
  
"I'm hungry," James moaned.  
  
"I don't CARE! I don't want to be stuck for this much longer!" I didn't even look up from the book I was reading. It had to be somewhere.  
  
"Come on we will look more in the morning," I felt my stomach growl.  
  
"Alright," I gave in and stood up too.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor. I sat down next to Bree and grabbed some potatoes.  
  
"Um, can I help you?" she looked at me with a confused look.  
  
"Cant a girl sit next to her best friend?" I asked looking at her. I looked down at my hands and realized that I was James, "I mean, um, haha just kidding; I thought Sirius was going to sit next to you so I sat here. But look Sirius is over there I guess, I being James, should go over there and sit next to him." I got up and sat down next to Sirius. I saw James go and sit next to Bree. This was too weird.  
  
"So are we going to sneak tonight?" Sirius looked at me.  
  
"Pardon me?" I asked raising my eyebrow. They looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"I mean, whatcha mean?" I tried my best to sound dumb, just like James.  
  
"Sneak. You know into Lily's dorm." He answered.  
  
"Sneak into her dorm!?" I dropped my fork and it hit my plate with a loud noise.  
  
"Yeah we do it all the time, duh." Remus rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"That is wrong! I don't think we should do it anymore." I picked up my fork again and started eating my meat.  
  
As dinner ended everyone got up and started heading to the dorms. I ran into James and pulled him away from the crowd.  
  
"So do you have fun sneaking around in my dorm at night?" I hissed at him.  
  
"How did you label me as again? A scum ball idiotic immature freako maniac?"  
  
"How could you go into my dorm like that!?"  
  
"Why would you call me something like that? Everyone likes me."  
  
"Ugh!" We both turned around and headed in different directions to the dorm.  
  
When I got to the common room I automatically started heading up to the girls' dorm. I didn't get far when the alarm went off. I completely forgot. I turned around and saw James behind me.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't go up into girls dorms like that," he shook his finger at me.  
  
"Shut it," I glared at him. There is no way that I am going to spend a night in a boys' dorm with boys and he is going in my dorm.  
  
"Night James," Sirius, Remus, and Peter all said good night as they climbed into bed. I can't believe I am in James bed right now. This is a nightmare.  
  
I sighed and rolled over. This isn't my bed there is no way I am going to be able to fall asleep. I sat up realizing something. We don't have transfiguration for another two days. The teachers would probably let me go see her. No, the teachers would probably let ME go see her. Not James. I am going to have to talk to Professor McGonagall sometime tomorrow morning. Maybe before first class starts. Yes, and if I'm late I'm bound to get into trouble, well James will get into trouble. I smiled to myself as I drifted asleep.  
  
~*~ It had been two days and I had not been able to get to Professor McGonagall yet. I was still looking for a counter curse and finally decided to give up when I remembered we had transfiguration tomorrow. I was sitting by the fire when a girl named Bethany walked up to me.  
  
"Hey James..." she started twirling her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Er, hi..." I hadn't really talked to a lot of people since James' stupid decision.  
  
"You know, I've had my eye on you for awhile James." She grinned.  
  
"Umm, why don't you come back in a couple of days," I didn't know what to say. A girl was coming on to me. Well, James. It felt really weird.  
  
"Why don't I help you think about me a little more," she leaned in and I knew she was going to kiss me. I panicked. There is no way she is going to kiss me. I quickly dodged her puckered lips and ran up the stairs to my dorm locking the door behind me. Phew.  
  
I went straight to bed. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god what is Lily wearing!?" Sirius questioned me as we entered the great hall. I looked around afraid of what I might see. There I was wearing this black tube top and a jean mini skirt. I didn't look half bad but there is no way I am going to be wearing that to classes.  
  
I walked by James. "What the bloody hell do you think you are wearing?" I whispered into his ear.  
  
He chose to ignore me as I carried on to the teachers table.  
  
"Professor, I'm really, er, bummed out that I didn't find out the counter curse to the switching spell. I might need to actually study for the N.E.W.T.s." I tried to hurry up the conversation because first class was starting soon.  
  
"Well, I guess you should know. I will quickly explain it to you right now," my heart skipped a beat with relief.  
  
"You have to say, 'Amminto Switchatorta.' It's that simple. I expect you to do very good on the exam. I saw you practicing with Miss Evans and it looked like you two were getting along." She smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks so much. Bye!" I ran over to James and plopped down next to him and Bree.  
  
"Umm Lily I really need to talk to you." I looked at him with a stern look.  
  
"Not now James. Busy," he shrugged his shoulders. Ohh if he wants to play his games then fine. I got up and sat back down next to Sirius.  
  
"You know Sirius. I don't like Lily anymore. I am so rude to her. She deserves better." I took a piece of toast and started eating it. James must've heard me and started glaring at me.  
  
He stood up on his seat, "Attention everyone." He yelled over the loud crown. Within moments everyone was looking at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I just wanted to say that James Potter is the hottest guy alive." He grinned.  
  
"NO HE ISNT!" I stood on my chair and yelled for him and everyone else to hear.  
  
"Yes he is, and I just wanted everyone to know that I love him!" he shouted one last message then looked at me.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T." I yelled back at him and sat down in my seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius looked at me confused, his eggs were halfway in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." I was staring at James and glaring. He was making me so mad. I tried focusing on other stuff until first class. Luckily James and Bree got up to leave for class a little early.  
  
"Oh Lily, I need to talk to you," I said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" he batted his eyes.  
  
"Get over here." I pushed him in a empty classroom.  
  
"You cant push me!"  
  
"I can...I'm stronger now. But not for long. I found the counter curse and I am changing us back."  
  
"No your not, this is a lot of fun." he grinned.  
  
"No, its not. You think its fun being you? Everyone thinks I'm you. And I hate it. Ew and this Bethany girl came up to me last night in the common room and tried kissing me. I'M A GIRL!" I practically yelled thinking of what happened the night before.  
  
"Now you know what its like to be me," he grinned.  
  
"Well the fun is over," I pulled out my wand faster then you could say no. I quickly said the counter curse, "Amminto Switchatorta!"  
  
I felt myself leaving James body. Finally. I opened my eyes and I was staring at James.  
  
"Thank God that is over," I sighed.  
  
"Too bad that was a lot of fun," he grinned.  
  
"Well, if I want to get to class on time I better get changed. I'm not going to go anywhere looking like this."  
  
"I think you look great." He smiled at eyed me.  
  
"Umm, no," I laughed, "But thanks anyways. See you later Potter."  
  
"Bye," he said before I closed the door behind me. I rushed up to the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. After changing I raced quickly downstairs to my charms lesson. This was an interesting few days.  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12: New Student, Cold water, and...

~*~  
  
Hey, here's another chapter. I'll try to update with a few more!! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that the wonderful J.K. Rowling thought of! Lol  
  
Chapter 12: New students, Cold water, and Birthdays  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright let the meeting begin," as Professor Dumbledore spoke the group went silent. I was January 20th and we were having another Prefect/Head meeting, "Now I have to start this meeting off with one particular subject. There is a new foreign student named Jacque Cartier. He is from France. I want the Head Boy and Girl to show him around and show him his classes and teachers. He will be in Gryfinndor."  
  
"How fun!" the thought of getting a new foreign student made me really excited.  
  
James just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to show the new student around, I'll do it." I whispered to him.  
  
"Really?" he smiled.  
  
"Yea," I turned my attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, we haven't done this in awhile but sometimes we have a ball for 7th years only and/or a week that they get to do stuff that you could only do at Hogwarts. It's kind of like a break. We have a lot of stuff planned for the 7th years to do. Maybe we could get around to doing that," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Great idea," everyone agreed.  
  
"Perfect. When the time gets closer we will discuss it more. All you need to do is to assign patrol dates," Dumbledore stood up, "I must go. Good day." He walked out of the room.  
  
After assigning the patrol duties the meeting was over.  
  
I walked out talking to Bree.  
  
"You and James get to show the new student around! How exciting!" she smiled at me, "I hope he is cute."  
  
"Well I'm showing him around alone," I replied.  
  
"Oh, so you already have planned your mini date and 'get together'," she giggled.  
  
"No," I looked at her, "James doesn't want to help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It already seems like him doesn't it?" I said.  
  
"Well duh, competition. He has got to find out if this guy has a thing for you. If he doesn't he will let you continue to show Jacque," she made a movement with her hands in the air like they do in French with a perfect meal by starting with her fingers together the flicking them apart, "But if Jacque," she did the finger thing again, "likes you then Jamesy is going to close it and start showing him around with you. He likes you so much its bad." She smiled.  
  
"That's not true Bree," I said as we reached the portrait.  
  
"Just you watch."  
  
~*~  
  
February 1st came faster than I could imagine. I stood outside waiting for Jacque in the cold weather. Moments passed when I saw a carriage in the distance. That must be him!  
  
As the carriage grew closer I got more excited. Soon the carriage was right in front of the steps. Jacque stepped out and walked up the many steps toward me. We met halfway and I held out my hand to shake his but instead he kissed it.  
  
"Vou must ve Lily," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm so glad I am." I was blushing like crazy. Jacque was very handsome or hot as Bree would say. He was tall, slim, and had dark hair and hazel eyes.  
  
We walked up the stone steps and into the warm entrance hall.  
  
"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. It's very big so it may take you a week or two to figure it all out but I will definitely show you around. Now, we are standing in the entry hall. To the right is the Great Hall where we eat all our meals. To the left is just the caretaker's office. I'd stay away from him. Shall we head up to the Gryfinndor common room?" I looked at Jacque and he nodded.  
  
"Gryfinndor common room is on the highest level. The common room is right behind this portrait," I said as we approached the fat lady, "The password is Ishable. If it ever changes then you will be notified. Nobody of the other houses are supposed to go into each others common room. There is a house penalty if you are caught. Just as a heads up." He looked around the common room.  
  
"Vhere vill I be sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"Oh up in the dorms. Follow me." I led him up the boys' staircase and walked into a dorm that only had two boys living in it.  
  
"Doug, Jason, this is Jacque he will be rooming with you guys. He is from France. I'll just leave you all alone so you can get to know each other. I'll be downstairs." I left the dorm room and went into the common room to find Bree.  
  
"Was that the French hottie?" she winked at me.  
  
"Bree!" I pointed to Sirius who was sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm...just kidding!" she punched Sirius lightly in the ribs.  
  
At dinner Bree and I headed down to dinner with Jacque.  
  
James and Sirius walked in our direction as we entered the Great Hall, "Hey Lil, Bree, and you must be Jacque." Bree did the finger this behind Jacque. Every time his name was mentioned she would do that. Why? I have no idea.  
  
"Yes, I am," he smiled.  
  
"Hey Lilikins why don't you take a day off tomorrow? I'll show Jacque around," James stared at Jacque.  
  
"That would be nice Potter, thanks!" I went to the Gryfinndor table and sat down next to Bree, Jacque sat down next to Doug and Jason, and Potter and Black sat down next to the rest of their friends.  
  
"I told you James is looking for competition!" Bree said as she grabbed some fish.  
  
"You're crazy Bree."  
  
"He is going to be so jealous once you two start dating."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"I was thinking of a winter wedding," she smiled at me.  
  
"Bree, how do you know we are going to date?"  
  
"Lily you are the worst person to read a guy. I promise you he is going to ask you out. I know these things."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?  
  
"Yes. Now pass that soup please."  
  
~*~  
No POV. With James and Jacque  
  
"Listen Jacque. There was a real reason why I volunteered for this." James and Jacque were walking threw the corridors.  
  
"Vut is zat?"  
  
"I don't want you to think that you can date Lily."  
  
"Vhy is zat?"  
  
"I don't want you getting close to her. I care about her."  
  
"You like her. And she vont give you a chance. I underzand vhat is happening."  
  
"Don't get near her." James walked off away from Jacque leaving him alone in the empty corridor.  
  
James knew Jacque was right. But he wasn't going to let him know that.  
  
~*~  
Normal Lily POV  
  
"Zo, Lily, tomorrow iz Hogsmede. Do vou vant to go vith me?" Jacque asked me on February 10th.  
  
"Of course I would!" I smiled.  
  
"Okay! Zee you tomorrow!" he walked up the boys dorm. I turned around and Bree was right behind me with the 'I told you so' look on her face.  
  
"Don't even start. I'm going to bed."  
  
"ADMIT IT LILY!" Bree yelled across the common room. Every head turned to see what was going on, but Bree didn't notice. She started running towards me.  
  
"I'm not listening, I'm not listening! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAA!" I put my hands over my ears and continued up the stairs.  
  
~*~ "Good bye, Bree, see you later!" I waved to Bree when I met Jacque in the entry hall waiting to depart to Hogsheads.  
  
"So have you been to Hogsmede before?" I asked starting conversation.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"James didn't show it to you did he?" I hope James didn't start to show Jacque all of his horrid habits.  
  
"No, me and my mothzer. Ve came here vefore."  
  
"Oh, I see." We walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
-With Bree and Sirius-  
  
"Padfoot! Hey mate!" James came over and sat down next to Sirius and Bree.  
  
"Hello James." Bree replied taking a sip out of her bottle.  
  
"Hi," he quickly said then starting scanning the crowd with his eyes.  
  
"She's over there," Bree pointed to the back of Jacques head.  
  
James blushed, "I wasn't looking for her."  
  
"Course you were, I know everything," James eyes darted in Sirius direction, "And I don't get it from Sirius. I figure it out on my own. You know, use that thing that sits in your head. You haven't heard of one have you James?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hardy har harr, very funny. Aren't I laughing so hard? You're a comedian Bree."  
  
"I know. Because I'm the best!" she smiled, "Where did you hear that Lily was coming here with Jacque anyways?"  
  
"I use my brain too." He said.  
  
"No you don't you heard it from me," Sirius joined in.  
  
James glared at him, "Thanks. Friends come before girlfriends remember? You're supposed to stand up for me."  
  
Sirius smiled as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
-With Lily-  
  
"Lily, I just vanted you to know. I zlike you Lily."  
  
"Aw thanks Jacque that's so sweet!"  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around and tried to remember everything. The forbidden forest, the castle, the lake, and the dock I was sitting on. I leaned my head against a pole as I dipped my feet into the freezing water. There was only four months of Hogwarts left. I was going to miss everyone and everything. Heck, I'd even miss this little bug that keeps annoying me. I lied down on the dock, my feet sill in the water, and closed my eyes. The past seven years had passed way too fast.  
  
"Hey sex-ay!" I heard a too familiar and too close voice.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw two large hazel eyes not even an inch away staring back at me.  
  
"What James?" I asked as I got to my feet.  
  
"I saw you staring at me and I read your mind," he looked at Sirius and Remus and smiled.  
  
"And just what was I thinking Mr. Divination expert, who might I add failed divination." I saw Bree walk up quietly behind James.  
  
"That you have been longing to kiss me."  
  
"James," I stopped as an idea came into my head, "You're absolutely right. I have been wanting to kiss you."  
  
He looked surprised at first then back to his normal cocky self, "I told you so."  
  
"Pucker up, Babe," I whispered as he leaned in and closed his eyes.  
  
I looked at Bree. One...two...three!  
  
Bree and I shoved James into the cold February lake water.  
  
Sirius came running over laughing, "Let me help ya mate." He held his hand out for James to grab but instead James forcefully pulled Sirius into the water with him.  
  
Bree and I stood on the dock laughing. When we had enough we turned around and saw Remus.  
  
"Hey Rem, where's Ash?" I asked still laughing.  
  
"The castle." He grabbed Bree and me around the arms.  
  
I screamed as we feel over the edge and I grabbed Remus and he came toppling on top of us.  
  
"Ow Remus, move!" Bree screamed from underneath Remus. Everyone was splashing and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
I saw James walk over to me.  
  
"How bout my kiss, babe?"  
  
"No, no, no," James wouldn't listen. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. There was no escaping. He leaned in a kissed me.  
  
"LILY!" I heard Jacques voice from the shore and I pulled away from James, "How could vou!?" Jacque ran up to the castle and out of site.  
  
"James," I looked back at him as he released me. He looked confused, "I...I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"Who do you think brainiack? Jacque!" Everyone around us was silent.  
  
"What? You can't date him!"  
  
"Oh so now you control who I date?"  
  
"It's just....you can't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who says I can't!?" I screamed, "God James. I am so fed up with you controlling my life. Guess what James, I grew up! I'm a big girl. I can't control myself!" I screamed and kicked water into his face before I stormed off to look for Jacque. The first place I headed to was the Gryfinndor common room.  
  
I knocked lightly on the door to Jacques dorm.  
  
"Come in," he replied quietly. I walked in and he looked up, "Oh, itz vou."  
  
"Jacque I need to talk to you."  
  
"Vhat is it?"  
  
"If you want to date me, or go to Hogwarts you have to know some things. I don't like James in that way."  
  
"Vou sure looked smug with him on ze grounds."  
  
"If you were to go up to a first year. Brand new first year, only a couple weeks into the school, and you were to ask them, 'Who is James Potter?' You know what their response would be? 'Oh the tall cute one who plays Quidditch and is in love with Lily Evans?' As anybody in the school what James thinks of me. I bet you a thousand galleons he says I love her. I don't love him thought. I don't like him in that way. I think he is annoying and way to full of himself. Plus the size of his ego is the size of the Great Hall."  
  
He smiled, "I understand. Do vou still vant to go out vith me?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
I left Jacques dorm and decided to go take a walk out onto the grounds. I was standing on the same dock when I heard footsteps from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Hey," I heard James quiet voice and turned around.  
  
"Hey," I replied and then looked back at the water.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I just sighed, "You know we will be leaving Hogwarts in just four months?"  
  
"Four months that's it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Remember in first year when we were in the boats and you decided to tip your boat. And Remus grabbed onto mine and Bree's boat?" James moved next to me and stared deeply into the lake.  
  
A grin had spread across his face, "Yeah. I still have the scars where Bree's finger nails dug into my arms while she was trying to catch her balance when your boat was about to go over board. Good times, Katie told my mum on me about that. She owled me out 'I had only been at Hogwarts for one day and I already started trouble.' Bloody tattletale."  
  
We laughed then silence took over again.  
  
"Lil, I really am sorry. I guess I never pictured you with anyone else ...besides you know...me."  
  
"That's the problem James, you think too much of yourself. So, it's been nice chatting with you. But gotta run, later."  
  
I left James alone on the dock as I headed back up to the castle. I have to talk to Bree.  
  
~*~  
  
It was early in the morning on March 4th.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I chucked my pillow at Bree. She rolled over and put the pillow over her head.  
  
"Come on, get up!" I grabbed her feet and pulled hard. But, she held onto the headboard.  
  
"Fine, be like that." I let her legs down and I walked to the other side of the room. The wooden floor was cold on my bare feet.  
  
I stood on the opposite wall of Bree's bed and started running.  
  
At top speed I ran and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed.  
  
I ran all over her bed, "GET OFF!" she screamed so loud everyone woke up. I jumped off her and band started running as she started chasing me. Over Katie's bed, top on Michelle's, and under Ashley's. Bree and I ran all over the room.  
  
"Must you two always do this? This time you got my arm!" Katie rubbed her arm.  
  
"Sorry," I replied.  
  
"Me too," Bree added.  
  
"Present time!" I yelled. I ran over to my trunk and pulled out a nicely wrapped package. Katie, Ashley, and Michelle all went to their trunks and pulled out packages  
  
"Mine first," I raised my hand in the air.  
  
"Not fair, you were first last time!" Ashley whined.  
  
"No, Ash you were I remember." Michelle pointed out. I laughed to myself. Every year on someone's birthday we fight over who gets to open their present first. After seven years we still do it.  
  
By the time we decided the order (By picking numbers one through thirty) it was time for breakfast.  
  
"We'll do presents later." I suggested.  
  
The day passed quickly and pleasantly. After a filling dinner we all headed back up to our dorm.  
  
"Ok, I'm first, Lil your second, and Ash your last." Michelle repeated the order.  
  
She handed Bree her package. She tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a bag of Honeydukes candy, a beautiful wallet, and a bunch of jokes from the joke shop.  
  
"Thank you so much Chelle!" she hugged Michelle.  
  
"Ok my turn!" I handed Bree the package and she opened it.  
  
Inside was a pair of Dickies and a pink Dickies purse.  
  
"I love them!" she hugged me too.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Mine now!" Ashley shoved her gift in Bree's hands. Bree opened it. Enclosed was a gift car to the mall back home, and a new owl. Hers had died the past year.  
  
"Aww she's beautiful!" she was a snowy white owl.  
  
"I think I'll name her sweetie." She admired the owl.  
  
"What if it's a guy?" I questioned.  
  
"It's a girl, the salesman said so. Unless he lied," Ashley let out a short laugh.  
  
"Wait, not sweetie, how bout Jinx?"  
  
"Jinx?" we asked.  
  
"It's in some James Bond movie and it just popped into my head."  
  
"Okay she's your bird." Michelle shrugged.  
  
We cleaned up the mess and went downstairs. Sirius met Bree at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Happy birthday, again, Bree."  
  
"Thanks, again, Sirius." Sirius gave Bree a matching bracelet and necklace earlier today which she was wearing.  
  
We sat by the fire and enjoyed each others company, well almost each others company, until it was time for bed.  
  
"Night!" we all said good night as we went up our separate staircases.  
  
I went straight up to bed and fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch, Pranks, and Reven...

~*~  
  
Ok, last chapter to update. Hopefully I'll update more soon!! Btw, this whole story is written so maybe the updates will be coming faster! Lol. Newho plz update!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 13: Quidditch, Pranks, and Revenge  
  
"Welcome to an eventful Quidditch math! I'm your commentator Michael Santos! It's Gryfinndor versus Slytheran!" It was March 24th and. I stood next to Bree in a sea of Gryfinndor's across the field were the Slytheran supporters. I caught Bellatrix eye and she gave me an evil stare.  
  
The Gryfinndor and Slytheran teams walked out on separate sides of the field. They met in the middle where the captains, Potter and Malfoy, had to shake hands. I couldn't call it shaking hands, more like breaking each others fingers.  
  
After releasing they all mounted their brooms and set off. Fourteen brooms went high into the air at once. I spotted Bellatrix watching Sirius closely with her wand at her side. At first I didn't think anything of it. But after awhile it began to bug me.  
  
We were up by forty points. We needed to find the snitch before they caught up.  
  
They scored two goals. I saw Potter high above the crown scanning the field for the snitch. Quickly I spotted Bellatrix watching Sirius as he whipped a bludger in the opposite direction hitting the Quaffle right out of the Slytheran chasers hand. The Gryfinndor crowd 'ooed' and 'ahhed' but the Slytherans 'booed'.  
  
Next thing I knew Sirius broom started jerking. I looked straight at Bellatrix whose wand was out and muttering a spell. Narcissa and Snape were next to her laughing.  
  
I whipped out my wand and muttered any spell I could think of at Bellatrix.  
  
"SIRIUS!" I heard Bree scream and grip my wrist. I focused back on Sirius. He was falling from at least fifty or more feet.  
  
Practically the whole Gryfinndor team dove to save him. Potter merely caught him when they both fell to the ground. IT looked as if Sirius was knocked out or worse...dead.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell did you do to him!?" I yelled at Bellatrix when I got to the ground and met up with her. We were about twenty feet from James and Sirius. Bree walked over and joined me.  
  
"What are you talking about mudblood?" she sneered at me.  
  
"I saw you jinx him!"  
  
"You can't prove that."  
  
"You're so rude!"  
  
"Ohh, what are you going to do about it?" she snickered.  
  
"You're going to hell for sure!"  
  
"But I'll die being loyal!" she spat.  
  
I made for Bellatrix but Bree held me back. I could tell she wanted to punch Bellatrix's ungrateful face into pieces.  
  
"It's not worth it, Lil, come on lets go check on Sirius."  
  
"That mudblood loving, disgrace to the family, freak deserves to die! GO TO HELL SIRIUS!"  
  
"You know," Bree turned around calmly, "they say if you kill some one you go to hell. LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HELL!" this time it was my turn to hold Bree back, "Let go Lily I have to tear this bitch to pieces!"  
  
"Enough!" we heard McGonagall's voice and everyone quieted down.  
  
"Back to your common rooms! NOW!" she yelled and the crowd immediately separated.  
  
Bree and I joined Michelle, Ashley, Katie, and the Gryfinndor team at Sirius' side.  
  
We all went to the Hospital Wing and stayed with Sirius until visiting hours were over.  
  
"Why are we always here for bad reasons?" Bree looked around the Hospital.  
  
"I dunno. But it does seem like that doesn't it?" I hugged Bree. She looked like a wreak and tears just seemed to fall uncontrollably out of her eyes.  
  
"I mean let's think about it. First year, Sirius and James jinxed our hair and it wouldn't wash out. Second, I had a broken arm. Third, we got in the middle of James and Snape hexing each other. That wasn't too good. Fourth, we got bitten by that, what-cha-ma-call-it, our arms swelled to the size of pumpkins! Fifth year we got sick at least four times each. Sixth year we practically got killed by that stupid Whomping Willow. And seventh you got knocked our twice and Sirius once. What will happen next?"  
  
"Maybe things happened for a...er...reason?" Ashley asked unsurely.  
  
"Happen for a reason?" Bree asked, "Do you think we are meant to die for a reason!?" she laughed shortly, "I think I was supposed to be born on Friday the 13th."  
  
"Come on. Let's just get some sleep. We'll see Sirius tomorrow. I got knocked out doing the same thing. I'm sure he'll be find." I reassured Bree. We headed up the common room and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Bree and I woke up at the same time the next day. We headed down the common room and found someone we least expected...Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Bree ran down the stairs and hugged Sirius, "Are you okay?" I walked over to them and hugged Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, Madam Pompfrey just released me."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad your okay!" Bree hugged Sirius again.  
  
"Me too," he replied. We sat in the common room and talking. When everyone came down we all headed to breakfast. The whole school was surprised to see Sirius alive. Bree never left his side. I bet she was so afraid of losing him...she really did love him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, vould vou vant to go out vith me tonight?" Jacque asked me at dinner that night.  
  
"Where to Jacque?"  
  
"Vell actually I vas thinking zat ve could go on a walk on ze rounds. How does zat sound?"  
  
"Sounds romantic."  
  
"Good! Its supposed to ve!"  
  
"Alrighty then. I'll see you later."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Jacque," I walked down into the common room to meet Jacque.  
  
"Hello, Lily, vou look beautiful."  
  
I looked down at my plain, boring, everyday robes that I had grown accustom to for the past seven years. I wasn't wearing anything special.  
  
"Er, thanks. Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course." We headed out of the common room and out onto the grounds. It was fairly bright out. As we walked and talked I noticed something on the ground. Ignoring Jacque I watched the object on the ground. A 'piece' of a familiar looking shoe was moving across the beautiful grass.  
  
"Lily?" Jacque got my attention again.  
  
"Mmm?" I asked still looking at the shoe. It looked oddly familiar but my mind was drawing a bland. Not like remember everyone's shoes.  
  
"I feel very annoyed by zis Potter character," he looked at me seriously.  
  
"Whys that Jacque?" I finally took my gaze away from the shoe.  
  
"Vell, I know he likes vou and vou don't like him vut he still annoys me."  
  
"Just ignore Potter. Nothing will ever happen between the two of us. Except...maybe in his fantasies." I laughed but Jacque was acting serious.  
  
"Sorry." My laughs died away quickly. I looked back in the direction of the shoe but it was gone. I looked around but it was no where in site.  
  
After about an hour we decided to head back up to the castle.  
  
We bid each other good night and I headed up the stairs to find Bree sitting on her bed with her head propped up in her hands.  
  
"So, how was your evening?" she grinned.  
  
"Fine, what about yours?" I went into my closet and got my pajamas out.  
  
"Boring, Sirius was out doing who knows what with James."  
  
"Really, that's what they all say!"  
  
"Don't even start." She laughed. I headed into the bathroom and got changed. I came back out and Bree was drawing her curtains closed.  
  
"Night Lil."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Prongs it's been a long time since we've pulled a prank on someone." Sirius looked up from his Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Who were you thinking of Padfoot, ol' pal?" a grin spread across Sirius face and his grey eyes shimmered.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe." He grin grew so wide you could see every pearly white tooth in his mouth.  
  
"Well, I say lets put this plan of yours to action during dinner. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Oh splendid!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh simply marvelous. See you then!" James pretended to drink tea.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm full!" Bree rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Well duh, did you even taste all that food you just ate?" I laughed. We were finishing dinner and many students were already departing the hall.  
  
"C'mon I need to lye down." Bree led the way out of the Great Hall. We made our way up the stairs to the common room. When we opened the portrait there were students blocking the entrance.  
  
"What's going on here?" I yelled through the crowd. Nobody answered so I decided to make my way through the crowd. "Excuse me...move please...Head Girl coming through..." I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked around the common room. But it didn't look like the common room it looked like...my dorm room.  
  
"Right in front is Bree's bed. To the left you will see Lily Evans bed and trunk. Do I hear ten galleons for the bed?" Sirius noticed me and nudged James in the ribs. "Ahh, Lilifull, how nice of you to join us!" they walked over to me, "Like our museum?"  
  
"How did you get into the dorm without the alarm going off?"  
  
"You know there is a secret passage to practically every room in the school?" Sirius said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"How could you!" I nearly yelled.  
  
"Simple." They smiled.  
  
"OK PEOPLE FUN IS OVER!" I yelled over the crowd. I collected every belonging of mine that James and Sirius had sold and levitated the beds and trunks back up to our dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lil what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"  
  
"You can never be to sure about these things, Bree."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"If James and Sirius get our beds and trunks out of here who know what they could've gotten in here." I was looking behind every curtain, under every bed, in all closets, and all over the room.  
  
"Oh my god your crazy." She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Guess what!" Ashley, Katie, and Michelle skipped into the room. Ashley was holding a piece of parchment above her head and waving it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got Lily's charm homework for just seven sickles!" she held it above my reach.  
  
"Come on Ash, give it back!" I jumped up and down trying to catch it.  
  
"For ten sickles."  
  
"You only paint seven for it though." I argued.  
  
"Hey I gotta make a profit somehow. Just kidding!" she handed me back my homework and I put it into my bag.  
  
"Oh we almost forgot," Katie pointed to Michelle and herself.  
  
"What?" they walked over to my bed and emptied their pockets. Lip gloss, make up, a shoe, hair brush, tooth brush, anything you could image that belonged to me was dumped out of their pockets and onto my bed.  
  
"How much did you get all this for?" I put everything back into my trunk.  
  
"We didn't buy them we just got them before they could sell them."  
  
"Oh I need to get back at them and I'll need all of your help." I pointed to everyone, "I'll think of a plan by tomorrow I'm going to bed. Night!"  
  
I caught one last glimpse at Bree before closing my curtains. She was checking under her pillow and sheets.  
  
"Night o' crazy one." I smiled and shut my curtains.  
  
"Night." She climbed into her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got it!" I jumped up in the air. Bree, Ashley, Michelle, Katie, and I were all in our dorm the next morning trying to think of ideas to get back at the Marauder's.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok here's what we do. We will do it tonight..."  
  
LaTeR tHaT dAy WiTh ThE MaRaUdEr'S  
  
"So Jamesie boy what do you think we should do today?" Sirius stated. The Marauder's were heading down the stairs to go out onto the grounds.  
  
"I don't know what about you Moony?"  
  
"No idea, Wormtail?" Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well maybe ol' Sniviles will be out on the grounds." Sirius raised his eyebrows with satisfaction.  
  
"Guys..." Remus started.  
  
"Don't even start, Moony," James put his hands up, "if you speak now you are going to ruin the fun in everything."  
  
"My point is James you are Head Boy. I thought that you would've started being nice to people." Remus pointed out.  
  
"You disgust me." Sirius shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Padfoot, seriously, you can't say 'You disgust me' forever. Every time we bring up this conversation you say that."  
  
"Yeah...well...er...you do!" Sirius wasn't good at coming back on these types of subjects.  
  
"Sirius...just shut up before you make more of a fool out of yourself." James patted Sirius on the back in a brotherly way.  
  
"Look, its our one and only...boredom taker a-wayer, fun to hexer, Sniviles!" Sirius pointed at Snape and Bellatrix by the lake.  
  
"Real smart Sirius." Remus shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nicely put Padfoot." The three laughed at Sirius' shortage of intelligence.  
  
"Ah, shut you three. I can do a lot of things...I'm not as dumb as you think! I'm very talented!" he puffed his chest out with pride.  
  
"What kissing Bree and combing your hair at the same time?" James chuckled.  
  
"Shut it. I don't care about my hair," Sirius ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Oh! What did I just say!?" James pointed at Sirius.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. I-think-when-I-mess-up-my-hair-I-look-cool? Anyway, at least I got a girlfriend and believe me I got brains!"  
  
"It's I have brains, genius." Remus corrected him.  
  
"And I've had girlfriends, so has Remus, Peter...well he has had a girlfriend." James looked at Peter and shrugged. He didn't take it personally.  
  
"Yeah what's the longest you've kept a girlfriend Jamesie? Not including that Jessica girl that you were dared to ask out in the fifth year and never 'broke up' with her in the first place. Oh, who's the smart one now?!" Sirius grinned happily.  
  
"Sirius shut up I'm not in the mood to talk about girlfriends." James replied.  
  
"Aww, is wittle Jamesie wamsie a wittle wonwy?" Sirius pretended to cry and Peter let out a squeak that was supposed to be a laugh.  
  
"Shut it Sirius. I thought we were going to bug Snape not me?"  
  
"Right-o! Let's get to it!" Sirius took the lead towards Snape.  
  
"I'm not going to be apart of this. C'mon Peter I don't think you should too. I sense detention." Remus and Peter went and sat under a tree.  
  
"Detention? Please Moony I give the detention!" James said as he followed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but you could be given detention!" Remus yelled after him.  
  
"Who cares? It would just add another detention to my goal!" he yelled back quickly.  
  
"Hello Sniviles on a date are you? You know Bellatrix, for a slut you could do better than a slim ball." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, you know for a dickhead, backstabbing, idiot you could be a little smarter and go back to your mum." Snape and Bellatrix stood up in defense.  
  
"Oh, that hurt Bella...that hurt." He pretended to sniffle.  
  
"I'll hurt you in many ways."  
  
"Well...no let's not go there. You can't hex me if your life depended on it."  
  
"My life is depended on it everyday." She gave him a murderous stare.  
  
"Rrright. Whatever you say." James rolled his eyes at her. He put his hands in his pockets on his wand.  
  
"Don't worry Black. I know everything about what is going to happen in the future. It's just too bad you can't pick up the signs. Same with you Potter."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out." She too had her wand within a fingers reach.  
  
"Come on Snape. Let's go," she walked off with Snape closely at her heels.  
  
"Ok, that is one messed up chick." James laughed as they headed back to Remus and Peter.  
  
"She's not a chick...she's a villain," Sirius replied.  
  
"Right that's what I meant, jeez mate you should know these things." James rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah let me read your mind." Sirius rolled his eyes into the back of his head and pretended to think, "I see something. Something that isn't so clear...wait, wait its coming to me...you are going to fail divination...again...we will eat dinner tonight...you will wear socks tomorrow...just a little more hold on...its coming...a little fuzzy. AHH! I see it! LILY HATES YOU!" Sirius opened his eyes and laughed so hard he had to stop and drop to his knees. James too was laughing but not as much.  
  
"What did you two do?" Remus asked as they made their way towards them.  
  
"Sadly, nothing," Sirius stated.  
  
"Nothing? Did you just say you and James did nothing to those two? Not a hex or anything? Wow! That's a first." Remus smirked.  
  
"Want to go up into the common room? It's hot out here," Peter complained.  
  
"What did you expect, Pete? A snow storm? It's the end May of course it's going to be hot out." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Young Wormtail is right I'm afraid. It is very hot out." James agreed with Peter.  
  
"Well then let's head up to the common room." Remus suggested.  
  
"Let's go swimming." Sirius whined, "I wanna play outside!"  
  
"Sirius, get over yourself. Do you guys want to swim?" Remus looked at Peter and James who shook their heads no, "See Sirius nobody wants to."  
  
"But I'm hot!"  
  
"Nobody cares, mate, it'll be cooler in the common room," James said as they headed up to stairs.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone want to do what I want to do?" Sirius pointed out.  
  
"We just went and bugged Snape and you wanted to do that." James opened the door to the entry hall and they felt a rush of cold air from inside.  
  
"Yeah but did we get to hex him? No. Did we get to fight him? No. Where's the fun? I say we go swimming. Please, please, please?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"You could go swimming with Bree." James gave him an encouraging stare.  
  
"Ooo! Now that's an idea," he grinned happily, "She probably wouldn't though. Shucks." He pretended to look disappointed.  
  
"Cheese and Rice," James imitated Bree with one of her famous lines.  
  
"Or, we can all go swimming tomorrow." Remus ended the fight as they headed up the staircases.  
  
With Lily and Friends  
  
"Are those gloves you're wearing?" Bree squinted her eyes through the darkness.  
  
"Of course they are," I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Why are you wearing those?" Katie asked.  
  
"I'm not touching their undergarments with bare hands. Can you say ew?" I answered.  
  
"Yeah I can. Ew," Katie said confused.  
  
"Will you call them boxers? Or underwear for Pete's sake?" Bree rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Who's Pete? Peter? Why would we call it that for Peter's sake?" Katie asked.  
  
"Forget it, K," Michelle answered.  
  
"Can we just get this prank finished so we could go? They could be coming up here any moment!" Ashley said looking out their window towards the grounds.  
  
"Ok, ok." We were in the Marauder's dorm room. We were attempting to pull a prank on them but it was unsuccessful. Our plan: to steal anything 'personal' out of their trunks and hang them all over the school. When I say 'personal' I mean undergarments...or boxers and Bree calls them.  
  
Plan A: To steal their boxers, I actually said that...wow!  
  
Plan B: Put it all over the school.  
  
Plan C: Pretend we know nothing.  
  
"EW!" Ashley practically screamed.  
  
"Shh! What's wrong?" we all went over to where she was standing.  
  
"Did you get Peters boxers?" Michelle asked. She was going through Peter's trunk.  
  
"Oh yea I found 'em," she look as if she was about to vomit. She looked down at the faded, yellow looking, underwear that had brown marks in it.  
  
"EW! EW! EW!" we all ran from the underwear.  
  
"I'm not caring those!" I shook my head.  
  
"But you have the gloves on!" Katie protested.  
  
"SO! Girls, we are witches." I started.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, I may be a little slow but I know that." Katie said in a funnily offended tone.  
  
"My point is. Why don't we use magic to carry it? You know like levitate it?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea Lil!" Michelle exclaimed.  
  
"Ok let's hurry up and go get Bree's invisibility cloak. We cannot all go but we have to hurry so if they do come it doesn't look suspicious that we are all gone." Ashley stated.  
  
"So, we will stay here. You two can go," Michelle pointed to Bree and I.  
  
"Oh thanks leave us with the nasty undergarments," Bree looked at me, "boxers...boxers, gotta remember that."  
  
"Ok lets go." We all turned around to the door.  
  
"Go where?" Sirius asked casually leaning against the door. All of the Marauder's were standing in the doorway. Bree shoved the underwear behind her and under her robe. I saw her shutter as she did this.  
  
"So what are you girls doing in our dorm?" Remus asked looking at us.  
  
"Well...you see," I started trying to think of a lie quickly. There was no way we were going to get out of here.  
  
"Oh Sirius I was just showing them your new boxers," she walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I'm just kidding! We came looking to see what you troublemakers were up to." God she was good at sucking up.  
  
Sirius returned the hug and kissed her, "Who wants to go swimming!?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Will you give up on the swimming thing?" Remus said as he walked over and gave Ashley a hug and a peck on the check.  
  
"No, cause I wanna go. Bree will you go?" He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Umm, I don't know." She looked at me expecting me answer. I knew she was trying to figure out what we were going to do about the undergarments, no, boxers.  
  
"You should go Bree," I looked at her with an approving look.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get changed." She walked out the dorm and we all followed.  
  
"I told you somebody would go with me!" Sirius stuck out his tongue in a childish matter towards Remus.  
  
"I told you somebody would go with me!" Remus replied in a cocky tone.  
  
"I'm swimming with Bree, I'm going swimming with Bree," Sirius sang as he went to his closet and got his swimming trunks out.  
  
~*~  
  
"So why did you want me to go?" Bree asked when we entered the dorm and closed the door behind us.  
  
"Because if you go then I go alone and it'll be easier and won't look suspicious. Knowing Sirius he will get bored and want a make out session later or something." I rolled my eyes at Bree.  
  
"LILY!" Bree chucked a nearby pillow. I ducked and it hit Michelle instead who was standing right behind me.  
  
"Hey so I've heard." I laughed.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"But Sirius does!" I laughed hysterically.  
  
"I'm getting changed," she walked into her closet. After a couple minutes later she came out in her pink bikini with her hair up in a bun.  
  
"Ooh going for the bikini, nice touch Breezy!" I joked at her.  
  
"Shut up, everyone has seen me with my suit on," she rolled her eyes and she stood by the mirror and took off her make up and jewelry, which might I add was a lot. Bree and I loved bracelets. We wore at least fifty bracelets on each hand and tons of necklaces. Our collection just keeps growing.  
  
"Alright where are the boxers?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, on the bathroom floor." She replied.  
  
"You always leave clothes on the bathroom floor." I shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"I know. It's a habit," she giggled.  
  
"Ew, I'm not touching these nasty under-boxers," I looked down at them and had a sudden rush of sickness.  
  
"I've got an idea," Bree walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from under the sink.  
  
"You always do," I smiled as she cautiously walked over to the underwear and wrapped it into the towel.  
  
"There now you don't have to touch it," she handed me the towel.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm off." Bree said as she put some shorts on and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Me too." Bree handed me her invisibility cloak, "Just in case," she said as she handed it to me. Bree left and headed down the stairs to meet Sirius. After a couple minutes I too left.  
  
"Hey Bree, look like hot," Sirius eyed Bree up and down.  
  
"You're such a dork," she smiled, "But thanks. But you on the other hand look like a freak." She rolled her eyes playfully at him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much!" he smiled and bent down, "Piggy back ride?"  
  
"Sure," she got onto his back and they headed out of the common room, "Later!"  
  
It didn't take Sirius and Bree long to get down onto the grounds because Bree was so light and Sirius was so strong.  
  
"Let's just put the towels there." Bree pointed to a dry spot on the grass and got off Sirius back.  
  
"Alright." He put the towels down and looked at the water. The hot sun was beating down on him. He let the rays heat his whole body; finally he came back to reality when Bree was poking him.  
  
"What the-" he turned around and she was slowly causing him to inch towards the water.  
  
"Oh you want to go in do you?" he picked her up and led her to the edge of the water.  
  
"Still want to go in?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, no!" Bree kicked trying to break free. But it was useless, Sirius was too strong.  
  
Sirius threw Bree in the water but she held onto him so he too flew in too.  
  
They swam in the water for an hour or so when Bree decided to get out and lay down. Sirius sat down next to Bree and laid down putting his hands under his head. Bree lay down next to him.  
  
"Sirius," she started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going to happen after Hogwarts?"  
  
"Bree-" Sirius sighed.  
  
"Seriously. What if I never see you, or Ashley, or Katie, or anyone ever again?"  
  
"Bree, don't worry, Ashley wont leave you, Katie wont leave you, and I definitely wont leave you." He smiled at her.  
  
She embraced him in a big hug, "Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"Promise. I love you."  
  
"Love ya too baby." She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~*~ "Is the coast clear?" I whispered to Ashley.'  
  
"Yup," she whispered out of the side of her lips.  
  
"Oh my god," I whispered.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked back.  
  
"Bree took the wrong towel." Ashley stared through me blankly.  
  
"You better go switch them!" She pointed her fingers out the window.  
  
"Right. See you later!" I slid out of the common room under Bree's invisibility cloak. It always felt weird but I loved the feeling of being seen through. I quickly made my way down the corridors with the towel of boxers tucked tightly under my arms.  
  
My first spot was to go out onto the grounds. I saw Bree and Sirius lying by the water together. I walked over to them forgetting I was invisible.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"Promise. I love you."  
  
"Love ya too baby."  
  
They were so cute together. If something bad were to happen between them I would seriously cry. They meant everything to each other. I loved that. I wish that I could have that one day.  
  
I grabbed the correct towel and quickly realized that I had over stayed my visit. I knew it wasn't nice to stay and watch people while you are invisible. So I continued on with my mission. I glued Remus' plaid blue boxers on the door. Then I walked up to the second level and put Peter's nasty stained underwear on Professor McGonagall's door. Luckily she was gone at a meeting with Dumbledore. After wards I headed up to the fifth level and posted Sirius pink and heart boxers above the staircase. Finally on the seventh level right above the portrait I put James black boxers that had broomsticks and snitch's all over it. I looked back at my work and smiled. I can always get back at you Potter, dearest. I said out loud to myself.  
  
"Oh no you can't." I spun around and saw James. I looked down and I was no longer invisible. I saw him hold up a silvery cloak in my face.  
  
"That doesn't belong to you. Give it back." I held out my hands and reached for it.  
  
"No, no, no. Finders keeper's loser's weepers!" he smiled at me.  
  
"That's not mine ether I need it back."  
  
"Oh, so whose is it?"  
  
"Somebody's."  
  
"Oh, oh I see. So are you having fun Lil?" he pointed up at his boxers.  
  
"Umm," Remember plan C, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lil, don't pretend you don't know anything because I just watched you hang them up."  
  
"Fine. I admit it. I'M JUST SICK OF EVERYTHING!" I could feel my anger rising and I don't even know why.  
  
"Why Lily why would you be mad? DON'T YOU THINK I SHOULD?!" he yelled back.  
  
"NO. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME. YOU'RE CONSTANTLY BUGGING ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU RIGHT BEHIND ME!"  
  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? FOR MORE THAN * YEARS I HAVE LIKE YOU. YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN GIVEN ME A CHANCE!"  
  
"LIKE I CARE. YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE THEN EXPECT ME TO LIKE YOU?"  
  
"What is the commotion here!?" A new voice entered the conversation. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of us. She looked ready to kill, "I am sick of the two of you fighting. Did you listen when I told you in January that bickering would get you into trouble? I am sick of it! Posting pictures everywhere, pushing each other down stairs, putting laxative into each other's goblets," I looked at McGonagall. Jeez where did she get all this information?  
  
"I know everything Miss Evans," it was as if she read my mind. Her eyes looked like fire and she had a voice of hatred. I think we were in serious trouble and there was no getting out of it...  
  
~*~  
  
Plz review and I will update!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Sirius Screws UpAgain

~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews....ill try to update more often. SorrY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 14: Sirius Screws Up...again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albus, these two have been out of control for seven years. We knew something like this was going to have to happen and now is the time." James and I were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office with Professor Dumbledore. I was afraid of what McGonagall was talking about. I was never in this much trouble before. Even James looked worried.  
  
"Yes I know Minerva. Miss Evans...Mr. Potter...Because of your continuous disagreements throughout your seven years at Hogwarts there is one thing that is left to do. You will not have to do it yet. On June 1st at nine o'clock in the morning I want you to meet Professor McGonagall here in here office. Until then please continue on as if nothing happened." He looked at us through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"What's going to happen Professor?" I asked quietly.  
  
"You will see on June 1st." He replied simply.  
  
"Wait a minute," James started, "I thought we get out the beginning of June? How can we be here?"  
  
"Well school lets out June 18th this year. Now you are dismissed." McGonagall led us to the door.  
  
"What do you think they are going to do to us?" I asked once we were safely outside the door.  
  
"No idea. I've never gotten into trouble like this before...Sirius is going to be so jealous." He rubbed his hands together.  
  
"James! I can't believe you in a time like this and you are thinking about how great this is going to be?" I was so surprised. Actually, this is Potter. What did I expect? I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.  
  
I went into the common room and looked around. Bree was no where in site. I went up to our dorm. No Bree. Where the heck is she?  
  
I rushed down the stairs and thought of the last place to look. I went straight up to the boys' staircase and walked right into the Marauder's dorm. Of course there was Bree with Sirius making out. What did I expect? They were in love and teenagers not to mention in a room by themselves.  
  
"Hey Bree," I winked at her.  
  
"Lil, you know I wouldn't do any of that and you know it." She got up and walked over to me.  
  
"I know I'm just kidding. But I got a huge problem. You know our plan? Totally back fired. And now I'm in big trouble and I won't know what is going to happen to us until June 1st."  
  
"What's June 1st?" she asked.  
  
"The day we find out what is going to happen to us." I sighed.  
  
At that moment James walked in.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," I said to Bree and led the way out.  
  
"Ok tell me everything." She sat down on her bed.  
  
"Alright well it started when I went to hang up the boxers..." I told Bree the whole story.  
  
"So he has my invisibility cloak!?" she stood up.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, but that's all you have to say!?"  
  
"No, I'll tell you more later. That is expensive so I need it back." She stormed out of our dorm. Within about ten minutes she walked back into the dorm carrying the cloak.  
  
"Anyway...what do you think is going to happen?" she asked as she put the cloak away.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't know."  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Yea?" Bree looked at me seriously.  
  
"Why are you dating Jacque?"  
  
"Well, because he respects me, he's nice, and I like him." Where was this going?  
  
"Oh," she sighed. I knew she wanted to talk about something just didn't want to bring it up.  
  
"Ok what do you have to say about it?"  
  
"Well its just do you notice how miserable James is? Since you know, when you started dating Jacque."  
  
"He isn't miserable, he is perfectly fine."  
  
"Lil," she sighed again, "You're breaking his heart and you don't even realize it."  
  
"I'm not breaking his heart. Don't worry."  
  
"Alright, alright, you can control yourself."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
~*~  
  
"Jacque? Are you here?" Jacque wanted to meet me in an empty classroom tonight, May 22.  
  
"Lily!" he got up from a table with two chairs and walked over to me. He kissed me on the check and pulled out my chair for me, "I have to talk to vou about something important."  
  
"What is it Jacque?"  
  
"Vell, I know ve have only been dating for three months. Vut, being with vou makes me happy."  
  
"Thanks Jacque. I feel the same." I smiled at him. He took my hand into his. Wow, he is being really serious.  
  
"Lily. I vant to be with vou for a long time." I shook my head with agreement.  
  
"Lily," he got down on his knees and pulled a little violet box out of his pocket. Oh, jeez is this what I think it is?  
  
"Lily, would vou like to ve my wife?" I gasped. The rock was huge. What am I supposed to say?  
  
"Jacque," I stared at it. Jeez that rock was huge, "I...I..." Man that rock was just calling my name...Lily...Lily! What is wrong with me? I don't usually care just about rings and money. Wonder how it would look at my finger?  
  
I stared at Jacque for a minute trying to take everything in. Is he possibly serious? He has to be...the RING! Stop about the ring already!  
  
"Please say something." He looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"What am I supposed to say, Jacque? I don't think I can do this. I'm seventeen. I haven't graduated yet...I haven't been able to do anything yet, like plan my life and your asking me to do it at age seventeen!? I don't think I can. I haven't been able to live life like a teenager. You know go on road trips, have boyfriends, have my first drink of alcohol, any of that stuff. I want to be able to do it before I throw away my whole life. Not that if I marry you I would be. But, I can't make this decision at this age. I'm sorry."  
  
"Vell, I understand. I took ze chance of this happening. I guess I am rushing it." He got off his knee and sat down, "Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Vill vou at least keep the ring? I can't return it and just think of it as a promise and friendship ring. And in ze future maybe it could ve vou're vedding ring."  
  
"Alright, I can do that." I got up, "I...I have to go." I couldn't stay there. I had to think. I had to empty my mind from everything. I walked out the door and walked all the way up the stairs and up to the astronomy tower. I walked up and nobody was up there. I loved it up here. Nobody was here to tell me what to do or ask me questions. I can just sit, relax, and let all my problems blow away with the wind.  
  
I sat up on the tower for what seemed like hours. I put the ring on my left hand ring finger and looked at it. I closed my eyes and imagined being married to Jacque, and at such a young age. I couldn't do it, no way.  
  
"There you are." I opened my eyes and saw Bree standing before me, "I couldn't find you."  
  
"Yeah, well here I am." I sat up and she sat down next to me.  
  
"Problems?" Bree knew this is where I went when I had problems.  
  
"You guessed it."  
  
"Well your going to tell me sometime so might as well be now." She smiled. She looked down at my hand and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.  
  
"Cheese and rice! Where did you get that!?" she picked up my hand and examined the huge ring.  
  
"Today, Jacque asked me to marry him." I said quietly.  
  
"Jeez Louiez, did you say yes?"  
  
"NO! I cant, I'm seventeen!"  
  
"Well then why do you have the ring?"  
  
"He said it could be a promise and friendship ring."  
  
"Your one hell of a friend for a ring like that!" she replied laughing. I smiled back at her.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied, "It'll be ok. You didn't say yes, you still get to go out with him, and you get a huge ring for no reason." She grinned happily.  
  
I sighed, "Yeah. Thanks Bree. I don't know what I will do with out you. Let's go." We headed out of the astronomy tower and to the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter I am sick of your childly acts." Professor McGonagall looked practically mad on this early morning on May 26, "Out of my classroom now!" she pointed to the door.  
  
"Where to this time?" he asked smiling like he had just won a Quidditch match.  
  
"Go to Professor Flitwick. He'll understand." Professor McGonagall replied.  
  
James left and McGonagall rubbed her eyes. I could've sworn I heard her say something like, just a couple more weeks.  
  
"Back to the lesson." She replied she turned around and wrote sometime on the chalk board.  
  
"Psst," I turned around and saw Bree waving her hands at me. I turned back at Professor McGonagall. Luckily she had her back against us.  
  
I turned back to her, "What?" I whispered.  
  
She held up a piece of parchment and rolled it on the ground towards me.  
  
I reached for it but someone's foot had gotten here first. Peachy, just peachy. I looked at the owner's foot and it struck me. Those shoes...those shoes I had seen when Jacque and I were on the grounds. I looked up and Sirius and he smiled.  
  
He slid the note towards him and picked it up. He looked back at Bree who gave him a deadly stare. Sirius, being the stupid guy he is, opened the note. Its guys like him that gives other guys a bad name.  
  
"Mr. Black, do you have something there you would like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall was standing over Sirius. He tried to hide the note but she took it, "I think the class would like to hear what you have to say."  
  
She opened the note and read it aloud. Bree sunk low in her chair and I put my hands in my head afraid of what she could've written.  
  
Lil-  
  
Hey- I'm so bored. I don't understand a thing that is going on. I can't believe JC asked you to marry him! It's crazy! Do you think he is going to ask you again when we graduate? Write me back, please be a little rebellious and WRITE ME BACK!  
  
Bree  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at us both. She just stood there. Can't she say something? The whole class is staring at us, I can feel it. NOBODY was supposed to know about Jacque asking me that. Luckily she didn't put his whole name. Luckily Jacque wasn't even in the room. Luckily James wasn't in the room.  
  
"I am not in the mood for this. Everybody open your book to page 254 and read the chapter. I suggest you read it too Miss Turner since you don't seem to understand. I want a four page essay on what you read. It is due next week. Get started." She went to her desk and sat down. That was it. No punishment. Thank god. I looked back at Bree who was staring madly at Sirius. He turned around at her, but when he saw her he turned right around and stuck his nose in his book.  
  
For the rest of the class period nobody spoke. I tried to read the chapter but it was too hard. I was concentrating on Jacque. What if he did ask me after graduation? I haven't known him long enough. I snapped back to reality when I heard the bell sound for class to end. Bree and I walked out of class together when Sirius came running up from behind us.  
  
"Bree!" he panted, "Bree, wait up!"  
  
"What do you want Black!?" she only called him Black when she was really mad at him.  
  
"Why are you walking so fast?"  
  
"Why do you think? You just invaded my life. You don't go and read peoples notes!" she yelled at him. Everyone in the corridor looked at them as they passed by. I continued to walk and Bree followed, Sirius walked next to her.  
  
"Bree-"  
  
"You know Sirius, you think your boyfriend is great one moment then the next he screws up." She walked off away from Sirius. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders before I too walked off.  
  
Sirius hung his head; he has screwed life up...again. 


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Hearts

~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing!!  
  
Chapter 15: Broken Hearts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I found Bree inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room waiting for class to start. I sat down next to her. Not a lot of people were there.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I never thought that somebody would get the note." She replied as I sat down.  
  
"It's ok. But Sirius really does look hurt."  
  
"That's his fault. He should go and read my personal stuff."  
  
"I guess your right." I replied as Sirius walked in with James. Sirius looked miserable. They walked to the back and sat down. For the last couple minutes before class started Bree and I talked.  
  
Class started and ended smoothly. After DADA we had Herbology then lunch.  
  
Sirius plopped down next to Bree at lunch.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said. Bree didn't turn her attention towards him. He moved her head in her direction, "I need to talk to you now."  
  
"Fine." She replied. She got up and grabbed her bag. They both headed out of the hall and out of site.  
  
Bree's POV  
  
"I'm sorry for screwing things up." Sirius stared deep into my eyes. I can't stay mad at him.  
  
"I'm sorry too. It's just; you can't go and read girls notes to her friends. That's not fair and it's rude."  
  
"I know." He pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is JC and did he really ask Lily to marry him?"  
  
"Nobody, just forget all that rubbish," I replied.  
  
"C'mon you can tell me anything." He looked at me. He is going to find out someday...  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, promise?"  
  
"Promise." He replied.  
  
"Ok," I whispered, "Jacque asked Lily to marry him and gave her this huge beautiful ring. She said no of course because she is so young. She doesn't want anyone to know and to cause a commotion."  
  
"Wow..." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Don't tell a soul."  
  
"I wont, I wont." He hugged me again. Jeez, was I that mad at him? He is hugging me so hard I think I am going to blow up!  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"If I gave you a huge beautiful ring and asked you to marry me at age seventeen would you say yes?"  
  
I looked into his warm grey eyes, "Of course. Because I love you and you know that." I kissed him and he smiled, "Your not getting any ideas though are you?"  
  
"No, no, just wondering."  
  
"We better get going, lunch ends soon." We walked into the Great Hall and enjoyed the last few minutes before charms at the Gryfinndor table. When the bell rang Sirius and I walked handed in hand up to the charms classroom together.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius POV  
  
It was about nine o'clock at night and I was lying in my bed. Nobody was in the dorm except me. I was thinking about a lot of things.  
  
Thought number one: Hogwarts. My days at Hogwarts were coming to an end. I refused to believe it until now. My home for the past seven years is going to be over. It was like going to your favorite place over and over again. You never get sick of it and you can wait to open your eyes in the morning to see it again. But, suddenly being kicked out. It was a sad feeling, a feeling I never wanted to have. I've had enough problems in life, like my family, to be worrying about things like this. I don't even want to start thinking about them.  
  
Thought number two: Bree. She means everything to me. Sometimes I feel like she deserves more than me. I love how she doesn't care about my back round or family. She loves me as me and that's the way I like it. I try so hard not to mess things up between us. But, the more I try the more I mess up. She's a forgiving person, and I'm glad we are together.  
  
Thought number three: James. No matter how many times I tell him he needs to find a girl the more he argues with me. He still won't believe the fact that Lily is dating Jacque. Even after three months he still thinks it's all a joke. I just wish they would date so James wouldn't be so miserable and moody. Not that he always is, but when he is you can tell he is miserable and moody about his "Lily problems" as I like to call them.  
  
Thought number four: Lily and Jacque. Does Lily really like Jacque? Does Lily really like Jacque more than like? Is she actually considering marrying him? Thank god James wasn't in the room at the time. All his dreams would be crushed. I hate holding secrets in like this. I would usually tell James secrets, but definitely not this one.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Remus walked in.  
  
"What's bothering you mate?"  
  
"Multiple problems," Remus plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Where is Prongs and Wormtail?" I asked.  
  
"Downstairs trying to finish some homework." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Remus what if you knew something and you want to tell someone, but you can't?"  
  
"Just spill it, Sirius; you're not the best 'secret keeper' anyway. You're bound to tell anyone so it might as well be me," he smiled at me. Remus was right. I wasn't all that great at keeping big secrets especially one as big as this one.  
  
"Well, do you remember in transfiguration today about the letter Bree passed to Lily then McGonagall got it?" he shook his head yes.  
  
"The one you took and read and invaded her personal life?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Er, right. Well, it's true. Jacque asked Lily to marry him." I slapped myself on the forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" Remus pointed at my head.  
  
"I promised Bree I wouldn't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone especially James."  
  
"I won't." Remus looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "Thank God James wasn't there."  
  
"That's what I said." I replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus POV  
  
"MOM! DAD! Mom...Dad...where are you?" I ran all over. Trees, grass, rocks, were all around me. There were too many trees...I can't see a thing. What was that? I heard tree limbs crack from behind me. I turned around...face to face with two big yellow eyes. I tried to back away from the huge beast that was coming towards me. Please just go away, please. I don't want to die, or get hurt, anything but that.  
  
I backed up against a tree. This was it...my life is over. I feel back, cowering like a mouse in a corner hiding from a huge cat. The animal jumped on top of me. I closed my eyes and felt the large fangs slid into my flesh. Blood came spewing out everyone. I screamed bloody murder. The pain was horrible. I felt it throughout my whole body. Like lightening electrifying every inch of me. Then, suddenly, it was over. Gone. The horrible animal was gone. Everything was fuzzy.  
  
"You have been bitten by a werewolf. Your health is wonderful...except one reaction from the werewolf," I breathed in an out slowly. I was in the doctor's office after the 'attack' from the animal, "Once a month, on full moons, you will turn into a werewolf. This is the consequences if you get bitten by one. I'm sorry. During this time of the month you want to make sure you stay away from everyone. Build a little house if you have to. If you bite anyone while you are in your transformation they too will become a werewolf once a month." I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. Why did I have to go into the forest?  
  
Everything was a blur to me. It's crazy. At only age nine it seemed as if my life was already coming to an end. What is going to happen to me? Am I going to be like this forever? What were my friends going to say?  
  
I tried to forget everything that night as I went to bed. Full moon will come in a couple weeks. My dad is making me a metal hut. I don't know what it's going to be like. All I know is its going to be painful. I wish I knew someone who was bitten so I can talk with them about it.  
***  
  
I could feel the hair leaving my hands, I felt the fangs get smaller and disappear, and my body shrink. I lay on the floor to my 'torture chamber' as I like to call it. I had been going through my transformations for two years now. The pain is indescribable. But, I have gotten used to it, kind of. I don't think I will ever get used to it. But I'm going to have to live with it. Face my fears. Nobody except my family knows about my problem. I choose not to tell anyone.  
  
***  
  
"Honey, this school too. What are we supposed to tell Remus? Nobody will take him because of his conditions." I heard my mother and father talking quietly inside of their room.  
  
"We need to tell him the truth. But we can't hurt him. It will break his heart if he knows practically every school in London has rejected him."  
  
"Wait, honey, there is one more school can we please write to the Headmaster and ask him?"  
  
"Anything that might work." My father replied quietly.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Lupin, I am happy to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My heart jumped with joy when a man with a long white beard and hair with half moon spectacles showed up on our doorstep. He was headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you serious? But what about my conditions?" I was happy but still worried. My parents had tears of joy in their eyes. I knew they wanted me to be able to live my life like a normal child.  
  
"I don't think that matters now do you? You are smart, active, and kind. I will be honored if you were to attend my school."  
  
"I'd love to!" I shook Professor Dumbledore's hand happily.  
  
"Now, I am under the impression that you transform once a month?"  
  
"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"No, no of course not. I have thought of this plan. A plan where you can transform but be away from people."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much..."  
  
***  
  
"Lily, vhere are vou?" I heard Jacques voice.  
  
"Here darling, I'm feeding Jessica."  
  
"Hello my baby girl!"  
  
"She looks just like you honey."  
  
"Ves, but she has vour eyes."  
  
"I love you Jacque."  
  
"I love vou Lily." I heard Lily and Jacques voices. But they were older. All I saw in front of me was a huge ring and wedding bells. Of course, Lily and Jacque, together. Married.  
  
***  
  
"Remus...Remus? Are you okay?" I felt somebody shaking me and sat straight up. Peter was in front of me. I looked around the dorm room. Nobody was in there. I was sweating like crazy. My dream...no flashbacks...with a flash forward...my thoughts were swimming in my head.  
  
"You ok Remus? You were shaking. Is something bothering you?" Peter looked at my comfortably.  
  
"Just a lot of flash backs from when I was bitten...and there was a flash forward." I paused scanning my mind for details.  
  
"Flash forward? What was it of?" Peter sounded eager.  
  
"Lily...Lily and Jacque. It's true they are going to get married...well at least I think so."  
  
"Wow...so the note was true?"  
  
"How did you know who JC was?"  
  
"Remus, everyone knows. Where have you been, buddy?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone I told you because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily POV  
  
"Let's find some seats while we wait for Michelle, Katie, and Ash." Bree and I walked into the Great Hall right before dinner started. The others had run up to the Gryfinndor common room quickly and we promised to save them a seat.  
  
"Okay." Bree led us over to a seat next to the Marauders. I looked at her but she avoided my eyes. I decided to give in. I couldn't dodge them forever. I don't want to be the one everyone is mad at, so I sat down next to Bree and 'reserved' three seats.  
  
We were chatting quietly. I was sure to be nice and not to cause a commotion. It was weird having your best friend dating your worst enemy's best friend. But, I chose to be comfortable with it. So being the civil person I am I was nice and made conversation with everyone.  
  
"Can you believe that Jack Johnson is going out with that Slytheran Jamie Hudson?" Sirius asked scooping some pudding. Ashley, Michelle, and Katie still weren't back yet. They said they might stop at the library on the way...I guess they did.  
  
"I know it's crazy. Like when we were in third year that Gryfinndor girl, what was her name? Angela...Angela Jones got married to that Slytheran guy Jacob Thomas! That's crazy!" Remus added.  
  
"That's almost as crazy as Jacque asking Lily to marry him." Peter responded. I dropped my fork. Did he just say what I think he said? Everyone was silent except Potter who looked clueless.  
  
I glared and Bree and kicked her from underneath the table. She turned towards Sirius and punched him in the stomach. Sirius then turned towards Remus and nudged him in the back. Remus turned to Peter who was already getting up and walking away, his head hanging low.  
  
James still looked clueless and everyone was silent. I picked up my fork. I felt my face glow red. I don't know why it's not like I care what Potter thinks.  
  
He must've believed what he just heard because no body was speaking. Nobody looked up from their plates, not wanting to see his heartbroken face.  
  
I knew it hurt him it had to have. Seconds turned to minutes as we sat there in silence while the rest of the school chattered away not noticing a thing.  
  
I put my left had under the table. I felt as if everyone's eyes were on the ring.  
  
James got up and left the Great Hall. I had no idea where he was heading to. When the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut all heads turned towards me.  
  
At once apologies came flying at me.  
  
"It's okay, really. He was going to find out someday right?" I asked.  
  
"Okay let's set one thing straight, nobody is to talk about this subject ever again. And since we all broke promises to each other but mainly Lily, we should all just forgive and forget." Bree concluded.  
  
"Agreed," we all replied. We tried to enjoy the rest of our dinner but we all still had guilty conscience.  
  
Katie, Ashley, and Michelle all walked up about fifteen minutes before dinner ended.  
  
"Sorry, we were at the library," Katie said as she starting loading food onto her plate, "N.E.W.T.s coming soon."  
  
"Yeah," Michelle added, "It was a zoo."  
  
Ashley looked up from her plate, "What did we miss?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius POV  
  
"Lover-boy where are you?" I yelled up the stairs of our dorm. Where the hell is James? "Prongs? You up there?"  
  
I walked up the stairs and burst opened the door. Sitting on James bed was James and a...girl.  
  
"Wow...sorry was I...er...interrupting something?" I put my hands over my eyes and they jumped up.  
  
"No, Padfoot, the coast is clear."  
  
"I told you we should've put that lock on the door when we had the chance!" I joked.  
  
"Ha, Ha, ha," he replied standing up.  
  
"So whose this?" I raised my eyebrows. James was with a girl, and that girl wasn't Lily. Not that James never dated or had girlfriends, believe me he has, but he never really stuck to them. I think he always and will be waiting for Lily.  
  
"Oh, this is Kendra Ray," James pointed to the tall, beautiful, blondie standing next to him.  
  
"Hello," I shook her hand. She was very pretty indeed with long blonde hair to her shoulders with piercing blue eyes. And she had quite a figure...not bad Prongs...nice choice.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I have to go, bye James. See you later Sirius." She walked out of our room.  
  
James walked over to his trunk and started rummaging through it.  
  
"So, where did Kendra come from?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I can date cant I?"  
  
"James, your not trying to get back at a certain someone, are you?"  
  
"No, is there a specific time when I'm allowed to date?"  
  
"Nope, just curious."  
  
"Okay, well you just go be curious but I've got to me Kendra downstairs, later mate!"  
  
And that was it. The poor, clueless guy walked out downstairs to meet his replaced obsession. He obviously realized Lily is off the shelf, probably forever...  
  
~*~  
  
Lily POV  
  
"Darn," I looked up from my bed. There were papers spread everywhere and I was trying to sort my assignments for the following days out.  
  
"What?" Bree looked up; she was working on a charms essay.  
  
"I forgot my potions essay downstairs. I'll go get it," I walked down the stairs leading to the common room. I spotted my essay on the table under a window right where I left it. Not many people were there. First years playing chess, third years napping, fifth years doing homework, James making out with some girl, Remus reading a book. Wait...I spun around. There under a window was James and some girl with their tongues down each others throats. The sight was horrifying. I tried to fight back the tears, but why? Why were there tears? I quickly grabbed my paper unnoticed and ran back up to my dorm. Tears were pouring out like a waterfall, falling down a steep cliff.  
  
I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't know where Bree was and I didn't feel like talking. I jumped on my bed and closed the curtains. I laid my head down on my soft fluffy pillow. I breathed in the beautiful scent and tried to forget what I had just seen. I heard the bathroom door open and foot steps come toward my bed. Bree opened the curtain a couple of inches and stuck her head in.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," But that was a lie. I did want to talk about it. But, if I did Bree would think I like James which I don't.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Well..." I looked up and she saw my tears.  
  
"Ah, Lil, you gotta tell me now. Your making me sad," she drew the curtains all the way open and cleared a spot for her to sit, "Just tell me."  
  
"Ok, well I went to down to the common room to get my essay-"  
  
"Did you find it?"  
  
"Yea, and I found someone else too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I paused, "James was making out with some blonde haired bimbo."  
  
"You're bummed out cause James was making out with a girl? That's not like you," she looked at me oddly, "Oh, your mad cause that girl wasn't you?"  
  
"No, it's just...I don't know."  
  
"Lil, face the facts, your head over heels for this guy!"  
  
"No I'm not!" I stood up, "I don't like him and I never will. It's just not fair that he throws a fit because he thinks I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend but he can have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Lil, that's just how guys act. You never know what's going on in their head. Take Sirius for example. He is protective and its nonsense. Last week I was talking to Kevin Emerson about the transfiguration homework. A day later I find out Sirius hexes the poor guy! Why? I don't know. You just have to get used to the fact that guys may say one thing but mean another. They don't think...bottom line."  
  
Bree always knew what to say to cheer someone up. I gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem-o. To tell you the truth I think James is jealous and trying to get you mad."  
  
"Why does life have to be some complicated?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. But, don't let James get to you. Ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
ReViEw PlZ! 


	16. Chapter 16: PsychoPath

Disclaimer: NoThInG!!  
  
Chapter 16: Psycho-Path  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 31st came faster then I could imagine. I dreaded the morning that was about to come. I was enjoying my last meal with Bree, Ashley, Katie, and Michelle. I was nervous of what was going to happen.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent, "There has been a minor problem, some students," his eyes flickered to the Marauder's seats and everyone's head turned towards them, "have put Stinksap in the Transfiguration classroom and the Charms classroom. Everything was covered in this swamp like substance so there is no way to get supplies out to even move into another classroom. So for these reasons school will be letting out two maybe three weeks later than scheduled." Some students groaned some looked rather happy. Even though I want to stay at Hogwarts longer that might mean I have to be in my 'punishment' longer with Potter.  
  
The Marauder's puffed their chests out with pride. You would think James was in enough trouble. But no, he had to go and get himself in more.  
  
Dinner ended faster than I could've imagined. I slowly made my way up to the dorm and put my pajamas on. I walked back down into the common room and sat down next to Bree.  
  
"I don't want to go tomorrow." I whined.  
  
"I know you don't, hun, but maybe it won't be that bad." She replied.  
  
"No, it's going to be bad. Real bad I can tell."  
  
"Just be positive." She smiled at me, "Don't worry I wont let you go crazy."  
  
I went to bed early that night. Although it was hard to fall asleep I finally did. I slept peacefully trying not to think about the following day.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up in the early hours of the morning. I took a shower and got dressed. By the time I was out Bree was up but nobody else. She got into the shower and I went downstairs to wait for her to go to breakfast.  
  
When she came down we headed into the Great Hall for some breakfast. It was already eight-thirty. Half more hour. We finished breakfast with ten minutes remaining. We decided to stay downstairs while Ashley, Katie, and Michelle ate until I had to go.  
  
"Bye. Wish me luck," I said glumly getting up. I hugged them all before leaving. As I walked up to Professor McGonagall's office I heard Potter coming from behind me. He had a grin of satisfaction across his face.  
  
I knocked on the door, "Come in." I heard McGonagall replied.  
  
James held out his hand, "After you."  
  
I walked in and James shut the door behind me.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans, please take a seat," she pointed to two seats in front of her desk, "Now, this has taken awhile to plan out. But we have come to this conclusion. Because of your actions there is a serious consequence. Starting today you two will be staying in a room together. You will not be able to leave the room until you can get along. That means you will not be leaving to go to your lessons, we will send your work to you."  
  
"WHAT!?" I couldn't believe this. I'm going to be stuck in a room with Potter, Dear God help me. Although he looked like this is the best punishment he has ever gotten.  
  
"If you are good we will occasionally let you out on the weekends." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry it had to come to this but you should've seen this coming. Or something bad to happen when I told you two to stop bickering."  
  
I ran my hands over my eyes and through my hair, "Are we allowed to send owls to our friends?"  
  
"Yes, you are. There is no way to get out of the room so we are allowing you."  
  
I moaned. This was going to be hell for sure.  
  
"The house elves are getting your trunks as we speak. I need you two to follow me to the room." We left the office. Down a staircase, to the left, up one set of stairs, down another, I tried to remember the way but it was too confusing. We finally reached the room for what seemed to take forever. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and entered a code. The door opened and we walked in. I looked around. There were two beds on opposite walls. A night stand, desk, and arm chair on each side of the room. In the center there was a fireplace and a couch. There was one door which had to be the bathroom. The thing that had to freak me out the most was the walls. It was squishy I felt as if I was in a psycho path room where the walls are soft so you couldn't kill yourself.  
  
"The walls?" I pointed to the walls unsurely.  
  
"Its just so no sound comes out and no sound comes in. We don't feel the need to be listening to any more bickering."  
  
Next to the door there was a tiny slot, "What's this for?" I asked pointing to the slot.  
  
"If you do want to send letters to your friends you must enter it through here and an owl will pick it up." She replied.  
  
"Oh Lordy," I saw a couple house elves walk in carrying our trunks and place them at the end of our beds. They immediately left afterwards.  
  
"Well, I think I will be going now," she headed to the door but when she got there she turned around, "One last thing. I know you won't and will not do anything but as being teenager of opposite sexes it is my job to say that you are not allowed to have any sort of sexual contact that includes kissing."  
  
"With Potter? Get real Professor," I laughed this was the funniest thing that happened all morning.  
  
She left and I heard her mutter, 'That's what you think'. Everyone seems to think me and James are meant to be...except me.  
  
I sighed. I decided to look around the room. Have to find something to do before I go crazy. I walked into the bathroom. Holy crap there is only one shower, one toilet, and one sink. And they just told us no sexual contact? It's like they planned this.  
  
I walked out and James was looking around too. I decided to write a note. I got out a parchment, ink, and quill from the desk. I will never run out of these supplies, every time you took one it would automatically refill.  
  
Bree, Ashley Michelle, and Katie,  
  
This is my punishment. To be stuck in a room, which only has one bathroom might I add, with Potter for twenty four hours. I told you this was going to be bad. The walls are squishy and make me feel like I'm crazy. ONE BATHROOM! I don't know how I'll survive. They are letting me write letters so write back and tell me about the 'outside world'. Jeez Louiez Potter is staring at me. Make him stop! Ahh! I have to go this is getting annoying.  
  
By the way Katie...your brother is an egotistical, annoying, jerk and its weird how you guys could be twins but have really, I mean really different personalities!  
  
Lil  
  
I put the letter through the slot. I saw James looking at a mirror, how obsessed can you get with yourself? I hope his head blows up one day because of his ego.  
  
"I've got one thing to say to you Potter. I am so mad. You don't talk to me; I won't talk to you, the faster we get out of here."  
  
"I will always talk to you Lily." He grinned still holding the mirror.  
  
"This is bad enough don't start with your, 'I have to be cool', cause no one is here to see it." I walked back over to my bed and lay down. This was going to be bad.  
  
"What does this button do?" I asked out loud looking at a button by my bedside.  
  
"Press it." James shrugged.  
  
"What if it's for emergencies? Look you've got one too." I pointed behind James at the button by his bed.  
  
"Oh my God," James rolled his eyes at me. He reached over and pressed the button. A voice replied, "What can I get for you Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Cool, how bout some pumpkin juice?" James grinned.  
  
"Certainly." A glass appeared on the coffee table in front of the couch. James walked over to it and picked it up. He drank it all in one gulp and put it back down. The empty glass vanished. Well, that button is going to come into use.  
  
"You're too perfect." He smiled before he went back to his bed and lay down.  
  
"Yea well I don't just randomly press buttons if I don't know what they are." I replied.  
  
"That's because your boring, Evans, but don't worry I still love ya." He winked at me.  
  
"Umm, no. Just tell me one thing. Why? Why are you always right behind me? Why do you have to be obsessed with me? Why can't you just leave me alone and find another girl to bug? WHY ME!?" It felt good to get that off my chest.  
  
James got up from his bed and went and sat down mine next to me, "Why do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Don't ask me! I'm not the one stalking anyone." I replied. These first couple days were going to be hectic. I take that back, this whole thing was going to be hectic.  
  
"Lil, you have questions and I have questions. Why don't we solve them all now." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
I thought about this for a minute, there could be advantages. Maybe he will stop bugging me if I answered his questions and he answer mine, "Alright Potter. Ask away."  
  
"Why wont you go out with me?" I knew this question was coming.  
  
"Like I have told you many times, you're annoying and I don't like you anymore."  
  
He paused searching his mind for more questions, "Ok then why are you mean to me?"  
  
"Because you annoy me." I replied simply. All my answers were the same, "Anything else?"  
  
"No," he stared at me, "But maybe more later."  
  
"Er, ok. I have a question for you."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Why do you like me so much?"  
  
He took a deep breath. I don't like the way he is staring at me...and there is no escaping, "Well Lil, what's not to like, you're funny, beautiful, smart, feisty, nice, and I like having this semi relationship we have been having for the past years."  
  
I blushed. Part of me was happy and felt loved the other wanted to walk away and say leave me alone you annoying prat. I looked at the wall trying not to make eye contact with him; but I could feel his gaze upon me.  
  
"Lily?" he looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked not turning towards him. He was turned towards me and leaning in. I could see his lips moving towards mine. Lily, remember you have a boyfriend and no 'sexual contact' was allowed in here. He was leaning in closer. Oh god, his lips are too close. Um, happy thoughts...Jacque...umm...Christmas...puppies...  
  
"Ahem," the voice that had given James his pumpkin juice was speaking. He pulled away quickly and turned his attention away. "Hello, I just wanted to tell you that at nine forty-five your work is going to appear on your desk. When you are finished place it in the top drawer on the left hand side and it will be transferred to your Professors."  
  
"Thanks," I replied. I got up and headed to my desk and looked through the homework and the lectures, which were written down.  
  
I immediately started on my work. I peeked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Potter looking at that damn mirror again.  
  
It took most of the day to finish my homework. By lunch time I needed a break. I was relieved to see a note waiting for me. I happily opened it and read it.  
  
Lil-  
  
That really stinks and we are really sorry you are stuck there. –M, K, A, & B.  
  
Do you know the third question on the DADA homework? I don't get it!-Bree  
  
I know how annoying my brother can be and I'm sorry!-Katie  
  
Anyway-think positive and you'll be out of there before you know it! Just be nice and ignore Potter!  
  
Love Always-  
  
Michelle, Katie, Ashley, and Bree  
  
I wrote back to Bree explaining the homework. When I was done I noticed that lunch was on the table. Potter, of course was already eating.  
  
"Jeez slow down." I laughed as I got some chicken.  
  
"Jeez, speed up," he said cockily. I rolled my eyes at him and ate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily...Lily..." I woke up and sat straight up. I banged my head with James'.  
  
"James what the hell could you want at two in the morning?" I asked rubbing my forehead.  
  
"I have a question for you." He sat down.  
  
"Cant this wait until later?"  
  
"No. I want to know the truth."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Did you really date Sirius in second year?" My mind flashed back to second year. The year Sirius had a secret crush on me.  
  
"James, I'm too tired."  
  
"Lil...I know your avoiding the question. But I've wanted to know forever. Please just tell me...did you go out with Sirius in second year?"  
  
"Yes James...yes I did. But I never did it to hurt you. It wasn't for that long anyways." I've had too many emotional conversations with James.  
  
He smiled at me, "I can't picture you and Padfoot together."  
  
"Yeah, well it sure was a site. Nobody knew. James you have to promise me something..."  
  
"Anything." He replied.  
  
"Don't tell Bree. Please. She is dating Sirius now and I don't want to ruin it for her. This is the only thing I have never told her. This is the only thing she doesn't know about me. Please I don't want her to hate me."  
  
"OK, promise. One more question." He stared into his hands, "Did...." He seemed to choke on his words, "Did you accept when Jacque asked you to marry him?"  
  
"To be honest...no. I couldn't." I ran my finger around the ring. I caught James glace at it.  
  
"Night Lilikins." He smiled and hugged me good night. It took me a little longer to fall asleep that night...but I finally did.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up early the next morning. James was eating already.  
  
"Morning!" he said looking up from his toast.  
  
"Morning." I replied glumly. I really wanted to get out of here.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and swung the door open. It was the first time I was in the washroom. It was really nice with marble countertops and a large shower and a huge spa tub. It almost as if they weren't punishing me.  
  
I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. I got in and let the steamy water fall on me freely. It helped clear my mind and made me feel better. When I was done I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.  
  
When I stepped out I saw James leaning against the counter, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"  
  
"It's my bathroom too ya know." He grinned happily, "You should go with that look more often."  
  
I made sure the towel was tightened around me securely, "Get out."  
  
"Nah, I have to brush my teeth," he got his toothbrush out and started brushing his teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and went over to my trunk to get some clothes. I turned around and James was there.  
  
"I thought you were brushing your teeth?" I asked still making sure the towel was around me.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Okay, move," I walked into the bathroom and went to close the door but James was in the way.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well you can wait."  
  
"No I can't let me in."  
  
"James!" I shoved him outside. I put a spell on him and ropes bound around him tightly.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and quickly got dressed.  
  
While brushing my hair I heard James from the room, "May I have some ice water please?" he must've gotten to the button. I heard him again moments later, "May I have some pumpkin juice please?" I shook my head as I got my toothbrush out. "May I have some butter beer please?" Why in the world does he want all these liquids? Then is struck me. James wanted in the bathroom where I was, and where I used to have just a towel on.  
  
When finished I walked out James was pressing the button again, "May I have some chocolate frogs please?"  
  
"Mr. Potter I think you have had plenty."  
  
"Argh, fine."  
  
~*~  
  
The work came right one time. I started immediately like always. It wasn't until I was halfway through my Divination essay when I felt hot air breathing down my neck. I turned around and James was there.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Just reading your essay." He answered simply.  
  
"Can't you do it yourself?"  
  
"Well I just thought that it would be a waste for both of our minds to be thinking and working and since you were already started I voted you to work," he smiled. Does he think he can smile and I will forget everything?  
  
"Oh, and whose day is it tomorrow?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"And the next?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
Does he think he is going to get away with this? "No, do your own work."  
  
"Umm let me think about it," he put his hand on his chin and rubbed it, "No."  
  
"DO YOUR OWN FREAKING WORK!" I pushed him away from my desk.  
  
"Fine..." he walked away to his desk and got out some paper. I thought he was working but he was owling Sirius...probably for some answers.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up almost a week later. For days now James and I were fighting constantly. I don't think this punishment will ever work. Problem after problem, fight after fight for five days straight. When is it going to end?  
  
That afternoon I was tired of doing homework and had a terrible craving for chocolate.  
  
I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a bag of muggle chocolate M&M's. I went to the couch and laid down. James spotted me, obviously bored, and dragged his armchair over and sat down across from me with the coffee table in between us.  
  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to the candy.  
  
"What does it look like genius? Its chocolate," I answered opening the bag.  
  
"Where did you get it? I've never seen it before."  
  
"Well, believe it or not, it's muggle candy. And guess what!?" I asked mockingly, "I'm half muggle."  
  
"Yea, I'm not that dumb," he answered.  
  
"You keep thinking that," I whispered but I knew he heard me.  
  
"Can I have one?" he asked choosing to ignore my comment.  
  
I looked down at the bag, pulled out a couple, and handed them to him.  
  
"Thanks," he replied taking them from my hand. He popped them in his mouth and chewed, "Mmm these are great. Do you get these often?"  
  
"I bring like twenty bags a school year," I laughed, "I'm not health-nut you know."  
  
"Really? I have to get some of this one time," he smiled and I put a handful more down on the table for him.  
  
"I'm surprised I haven't gotten as big as the squid after eating all these, I'm addicted."  
  
"You're not fat."  
  
I blushed at his remark, "Thanks."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, right?"  
  
"Wanna play a game?" I asked after about an hour of doing nothing.  
  
"Sure how do you play?"  
  
"Well it's not really a game. Its kinda like a question trivia thingy."  
  
"Alright, I'll play."  
  
"Okay. We each start with...let's say one hundred M&M's. You ask a question and I answer. If I don't answer the question in at least ten seconds then I owe you ten M&M's. But, if I ask you a question and you don't answer it fast enough you owe me ten. So the questions jump back and forth. You ask I answer, and then I ask you answer. You can ask the same or similar question as the person before you asks. You have to ask the questions fast. If you don't think of a question within thirty seconds you owe the other person twenty M&M's. Once you're out...you loose."  
  
"Alright, I'll go first."  
  
"Okay let me just count out the M&M's," I counted out the M&M's then we started our game.  
  
"Okay where were you born?" he started the questions.  
  
"London. What are your parents' names?"  
  
"Lavinia and Nicholas Potter. What are your sibling's names if you have any?"  
  
"My horrible sister's name is Petunia. When's your birthday?"  
  
"July 29th. When's your birthday?"  
  
"August 23rd. Where is the kitchen?"  
  
"You know that portrait of the fruit?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Tickle the pear and there it is. What's your favorite wizard candy?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Beans. Did you get home schooled before Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, my whole family is wizards." He paused thinking for another minute... "Have you ever broken a rule here at Hogwarts? Oh, and the time that we snuck to Hogsmede doesn't count."  
  
"Yes. How many detentions have you actually gotten since first year?"  
  
"Seven thousand, eight hundred, and ninety eight. What was the rule you broke?"  
  
I can't believe I'm telling him all of this. I sighed, "I snuck out with Bree and we got answers to a transfiguration test."  
  
"What year!? THAT'S HOW YOU GOT SUCH GOOD GRADES!"  
  
"Hey hey it's my turn! What is really Sirius middle name?" I grinned happily. Nobody knew what Sirius middle name was.  
  
"Neal. What year did you sneak the grades and why?"  
  
"Fifth year and it was a dare." I thought back to that night.  
  
"Okay, Lily." Michelle turned towards me. We were all sitting in a circle playing the famous truth or dare.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," I replied immediately.  
  
"Aw c'mon Lil you've picked truth every time!" Katie complained.  
  
"I know how you guys can get with dares and that's why I pick truth!" I defended myself.  
  
"Oh my gosh we aren't that bad," Ashley added.  
  
"Alright fine...dare," I gulped. Jeez I'm pathetic.  
  
"Ooh! I got one!" Michelle jumped up after everyone thought for a moment.  
  
"What!?" everyone except me asked excitedly.  
  
"Go to Professor McGonagall's class room and get the answer key for Fridays test!"  
  
"Oooo that's good!" Bree squealed.  
  
"No way that's cheating!"  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes, "You have to get it. I didn't say you have to look at it."  
  
"No, but I will!" Bree said raising her hand.  
  
"No I refuse!"  
  
"You can't refuse Lil! C'mon I'll do it with you we can use the invisibility cloak." She suggested.  
  
"Alright." I gave in.  
  
Bree grabbed the cloak and we rushed downstairs. We were on the second floor when I started having second thoughts.  
  
"No, lets just turn around and say we couldn't find it!" I whispered.  
  
"NO! I need to pass!" she replied pushing me forward.  
  
"I'm such a baby!!"  
  
"You're not a baby!!"  
  
"Yes I am lets turn around." I started to turn. But Bree grabbed my arm.  
  
"No, you need to prove you are brave!"  
  
"Right I'm brave. I can brake a simple rule right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
We reached Professor McGonagall's office and entered. We headed to her desk and started looking through it.  
  
"Whose there!?" Professor McGonagall was standing in the door way in her pajamas.  
  
I started to breath really loud and my heart starting beating faster than ever. Bree clamped her hand over my mouth.  
  
"Potter? Is that you?" I couldn't help but think it was funny. Here we are in Professor McGonagall's office and she thinks its Potter. After she realized that nobody was there she left. We ran back up to the common room relieved.  
  
For hours we played the game. I was in the lead by only about ten M&M's. It was James' turn again...  
  
"Who was your first crush?" James asked me raising his eyebrows up and down. "Well..."  
  
I flashed back to first year when I first saw the guy...  
  
It was the first day of school and I had just gotten off the boats with Bree. We were waiting in the hall when a boy with his friends tagging behind him came up to us. He looked at me up and down. He was very cute and I couldn't help but smile. I bet he was a great guy, caring, nice, respectful-- "Hey, babe, I seemed to have lost my number can I have yours?" he looked at me and grinned. "Sure, its 1-800-Get-A-Life." I responded. Everyone in the entry hall laughed at my comeback. He took the comeback fairly well and walked into the great hall with his friends leaving me with only a wink and a grin. The egotistical-arrogant-prat walked off. That's the last time I'm even thinking about liking him... "Lily? Hello? You only have like three seconds left." James waved his hands in front of me. "Oh, sorry just thinking." I replied. "Well?" "Well what?" I asked. "Who was your first crush?" "Really you want to know?" I truly didn't want him to know. "Yea. Go on you can tell me." "You." "Me? Me what?" "You were my first crush..." I smiled at him. "Really? Lily, babe why didn't you say something sooner? We could've been making out galore!" he flashed the same grin from when I first met him. "Because I stopped liking you after the first words you said to me." "Oh yea...the number thing right? You have to admit that was great...I was just a smart kid wasn't I?" "Yea...real smart," I replied sarcastically. "Well I'm feeling kind of tired aren't you?" I asked trying to change the subject. I looked at the clock and it was way passed midnight. "No, I wanna hear more about you liking me." he smiled and batted his eyelashes. "How bout not?" "How bout yes?" "No," I got up but James grabbed my arm. "I got an idea. Pretend that it's before I even said that and we can do the making out galore now!" "James no," I attempted to pull myself out of his grasp and was almost completely successful. "Come on I got more great lines!" he pulled me back towards him. "Oh yea and what are they? Do you think you are going to win my heart with another lame line? Remember that's how you lost my heart!" I asked jokingly. "Right so it has to be some good ones. Let me ponder..." he put his hand on his chin and thought, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together." *Evil Quote lol!!* "Oh, very catchy Potter," I replied sarcastically, "But you have to do better than that." "Alright..." he thought again, "Do you believe in love at first site or should I walk past you again?" "Er, not bad but still kinda lame." I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, you dropped something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My jaw."  
  
"Well then go and pick it up you lazy butt!" I replied cracking up. These were really lame.  
  
"Alright stop this isn't funny." He put his 'serious' face on.  
  
"Sorry I'll be serious. No wait, I can't be serious Sirius is serious," I replied bursting into giggles. I couldn't help but notice he was pulling me closer...and I was letting him. "Your lips look good. May I taste them?" He replied quietly.  
  
"Ew," I replied quietly laughing. Of course it was another lame line. But that's okay. He leaned in for a kiss...and I didn't stop him. I felt our lips touch and that was the end. Everything went blank until we pulled apart. "I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend," I said quietly. "Yea...yea...umm I'm going to bed. G'night, Potter." "Night, babe." he flashed his smile before heading over to his bed and getting in. And that was that. The thought of actually kissing James surprised me. But the thought that surprised me most was that I let him. The light from the beginning of the year came over James again and I was seeing James differently. From now I will always have a different feeling for James...   
~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17: Freedom

~*~  
"Oh my god Lil! You cheated on Jacque with James!? Out of everyone in the school...JAMES!?" Bree was practically screaming. We were in Hogsmede and it was actually my first weekend off. James went off with his buddies and I was spending the day with Bree in Hogsmede. We were walking through the town and I was telling Bree everything. "It wasn't cheating...kinda...er..." I was lost for words. "The farthest flirting can go!?" she answered for me. "Could you keep it down a bit?" I asked looking around making sure no one was listening. "Oh, right, you have a boyfriend...two kind of." she laughed and I pushed her on the shoulder. "No I don't Bree, Jeez Louiez! If you don't shut up I'll tell Sirius about that night you had with Tom Williams. You know when you had two boyfriends!" I said particularly loud. "You wouldn't dare!" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh would I?" I giggled. "You better not!" she joined in with my laughing. Tom Williams was a story from another time that is not needed to be brought up. Let's just say Bree couldn't decide if she liked Tom or Sirius better. It was for only about two days then she dumped Tom and it must've been the right choice since Sirius and her are still together. "C'mon lets go get a butterbeer!" She led the way to The Three Broomsticks. We walked in and Bree went straight to the bar to order drinks and I went and found a table. On my way I saw the Marauders. All their heads turned towards me and grinned devilishly. "What do you want?" I asked rudely. "Nothing, Evans, you go on with your merry self." Sirius winked at me. James chose to just grin. If he's not saying anything neither am I. I headed to our favorite table in the corner way in the back of the bar next to a window. Bree walked over with two butterbeers and took her original seat. "Here's to your first day of freedom after many long weeks!" Bree raised her glass and we made a toast. We drank our butterbeers happily. "Lookie there!" Bree pointed out the window. "What? I don't see anything," I searched franticly out the window. "Come on quick...this'll be fun!" she grabbed my hand and I nearly dropped my empty glass. We ran out and she led us to the joke shop. Once inside Bree told me to be quiet, "Shut up, Lil!" "Okay but what's all the hubbaballoo about?" "You'll see m'darlin," she grinned. I could see the devil horns sprouting on the top of her head. I immediately read her eyes like a book when the tops of two familiar heads walked by in the isle next to us. Bree ran up and down the isles, carefully not being seen, and grabbed every prank item necessary. I wish sometimes she would actually tell me her plan before putting it into action. But it's okay, because I usually catch on quick. James and Sirius walked out of the store with their purchases and Bree quickly paid for hers. She then dragged me quickly out of the store after them.  
  
"Oh look I just happen to have my invisibility cloak with me," she pulled the silvery cloak out of her bag. "Did you plan this?" I asked. "What ever do you mean?" she threw the cloak over us. It was hard under the cloak cause I had no idea where we were going. But we did a pretty good job of not being seen. Bree opened up the package of fireworks and set them off right behind them. I wouldn't be surprised if they hit them easily. The two of them jumped high into the air and started dodging all the pranks Bree was throwing at them. "What the hell is this?" James bent over and looked at the ground. Imprinted on the ground was Bree's and mine footprints. James and Sirius footprints were there too but you could easily tell them apart. Mainly because they knew we had DC's. "Well would you look at that Prongs?" Sirius knelt down beside James. Bree and I stood in one spot not wanting to lead them towards us. "Well I wonder who these belong too." James pointed to the prints. "Let's see here. Who would want to follow us around, invisible, and throw pranks at us?" Sirius made inferences. "Hrmm lets think about it." James put his hand on his chin and walked around. His back was to us and he was less than a foot away. Quickly he spun around and ripped the invisibility cloak off us and we screamed loudly. "YOU! I KNEW IT!" Sirius yelled and ran towards Bree, picked her up, threw her over his shoulders, and spun around. Bree laughed hysterically. I leaned against a wall and slid down. I couldn't stop laughing...none of us could. After about ten minutes of doing nothing but laughing and running around we all headed back up to the castle. Sirius gave Bree a piggy back ride so I was stuck next to Potter. "Bye Lil! Later James!" Bree and Sirius waved goodbye as they went up to the common room and we went back to our room.   
~*~  
"Lily! Lily, vait up!" I was walking up to Professor McGonagall's office so she could take me back to my room. You would think she would just trust us and tell us where it was.  
  
I turned around and saw Jacque running after me.  
  
"Hey Jacque! How are you?"  
  
"Now that I see vou I am terrific!" he embraced me in a big hug.  
  
"I've missed you." I replied kissing him.  
  
"Me too," he returned the kiss.  
  
"Walk me to Professor McGonagall's office?" I asked pointing up the stairs.  
  
"Sure," he took my hand and we headed up the stairs together. Once outside of McGonagall's office he gave me a kiss goodbye.  
  
I knocked on her door and I heard her say 'enter'. James was already in her office impatiently waiting in a chair.  
  
"'Bout time, Evans!" he got up from his chair and waiting for McGonagall.  
  
"Alright let's go," we headed down the familiars hallways and into our room. Once inside and McGonagall was gone James started emptying his pockets.  
  
"Holy mother marlin of pearl! Did you buy enough!?"  
  
His purchases were spread all over his bed.  
  
"Nah, I didn't get to buy some of the things I wanted to," he looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"Why did you buy all these prank supplies when you can't even prank anyone?"  
  
"Oh my little flower, I'm afraid that is where you're wrong." He organized his purchases in his trunk, "Anyway, McGonagall is going to come back tonight after dinner to talk about head boy and girl stuff."  
  
"You mean we are still actually head boy and girl?" I was surprised. Maybe they had faith in us...  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not," he laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" I yelled from my desk.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered, "Good evening."  
  
"Evening," we replied. James pulled an armchair over for McGonagall then sat down on the couch next to me.  
  
"You two have been doing...pretty good so far," she started, "but Dumbledore and I have decided your not ready yet. Maybe a little longer will help the two of you compromise and get along better. But the main reason I have come here is to talk about the last couple weeks of school."  
  
"What's going to happen?" James interrupted.  
  
"Shh," I hushed him waiting for McGonagall to continue.  
  
"I should be asking you that question, Mr. Potter."  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Well in the beginning of the year Dumbledore told you we might have that week or so for the seventh years. Do you remember?"  
  
"I do," I replied promptly.  
  
"You remember everything, Evans," he rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Shut it Potter I do not."  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"If I was to ask you what we learned in transfiguration three months ago you would know, and you would still have all the notes."  
  
I paused thinking for a minute, "Transfiguring desks into horned toads," I answered barley louder than a whisper.  
  
"See what I told you!" he pointed out.  
  
"Please!" Professor McGonagall finally spoke up, "Do you ever want to get out of this room?"  
  
"Sorry," I replied quietly.  
  
"Now can I continue?" she didn't wait for an answer as she went on, "In the last week or so we will be having a 'Seventh year week'. And on the night before graduation there will be on last ball for only the seventh years. Nobody knows about this idea so we would like to keep it a surprise. All the students will know is there will be a ball so they can get dresses and dress robes. Also, we are depending on you two to think of ideas for the seventh years to do during the last week or so," McGonagall finished.  
  
"Sweet!" James grinned happily.  
  
"We'll start thinking, Professor," I replied.  
  
"Splendid, I expect you'll be out of here in enough time to join in on the fun!" she hinted.  
  
"We hope so," I stood up as McGonagall left, "Good night, Professor."  
  
"Good bye, behave."  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got an idea!" James and I were sitting on the couch days after McGonagall came to talk to us.  
  
"What is it this time?" for the last half hour James and I were trying to think of ideas for seventh year's week.  
  
"How about we all go streaking in the Great Hall?" he thought it was the best idea.  
  
"How bout you go streaking in the Great hall with Snape. Now that would be a show," I laughed.  
  
"Snape? No. You? Definitely."  
  
"No how about you go streaking with Snape and that's it."  
  
"Do you fancy me naked, Evans?"  
  
"Ew, no! I don't fancy seeing you running around naked in public, thank you very much. Yuck, mental picture! Ew get out of my head, out, out!!" I smacked my head trying to get the image out.  
  
"I know you love the thought of me naked but I have another idea."  
  
"What is it?" I was still trying to get the image out of my head.  
  
"How about we all sleep together?"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"No you don't understand! Like a, what do girls call it where they all stay at each others house and do their nails? Umm...oh a slumber party!" he jumped to his feet after his 'brilliant' discovery.  
  
"You just want to see everyone in their pajamas pervert." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I've seen just about everyone in their pajamas already," he winked happily at me.  
  
"You know you might have a point, Jamesie." The light bulb clicked on.  
  
"You mean you want to go get your pajamas on and we can party?"  
  
"No, I mean like all the seventh years could go into the Great Hall after dinner, play games, and then watch a movie!"  
  
"I told you I had it all figured out," he puffed his chest out with pride.  
  
"You just thought about girls in their pajamas."  
  
"No, I was thinking of you in your pajamas my Lily-flower," he took my hand and I yanked away.  
  
"Let's just think of more ideas..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, breathe the fresh air!" James breathed in very loudly with his eyes closed, "Freedom."  
  
Professor McGonagall just came and told us we were aloud to go back to our normal dorms and that we did well.  
  
"Yeah, finally," James and I stood in the entry hall for another minute just breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the company of people other than ourselves.  
  
Since it was the weekend not a lot of students were roaming the halls. A majority of the school was either studying in the library, common rooms, or outside because final exams were approaching.  
  
Two familiar people walked in from the Great Hall, "I still don't think you shouldn't have made that trade."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That Wizarding card is valuable, you dummy, and you just traded it for a priceless one."  
  
"But look at the cool little horsie that comes into the picture every now and then! Look there it is!"  
  
"You're so pathetic!"  
  
"Am not! You just hurt my feelings; I should get a kiss now."  
  
"I shouldn't have to reward you for your stupidity-Lily!" Bree and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall. Her eyes lit up at the site of us standing there with out supervision of a Professor, "Sirius has been driving me crazy!"  
  
"Hey!" replied Sirius.  
  
"Hi!" I gave her a huge hug.  
  
"I can see you didn't drive her completely out of her mind, mate! Good boy!" Sirius patted James jokingly on the head.  
  
"He just about did!" I smiled.  
  
"So, Lil, what do you wanna do?" Bree questioned.  
  
"I need to study," I replied.  
  
"Study!? You just got out of 'prison' and you want to study!?" Sirius seemed surprised but Bree didn't look so surprised.  
  
"Yeah! Exams are coming up and I need to study."  
  
"You probably didn't get much work done since you were in a room all alone with Jaime," Sirius inked and I punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey, hey just kidding!" Sirius backed away, "Jeez girls with hitting me...is it a new trend I started but missed out on at the same time?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Trend Pimp, Mrs. Study Queen wants to get some work done so I might as well too. Catch you guys later!" Bree waved to Sirius and James and we headed up the stairs, "I can't guarantee we will get a seat in the library though, half of England is in there!"  
  
"We'll figure out something."  
  
~*~ 


	18. Chapter 18: Confusion

~*~  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing!! Yay! I'm really sorry how the beginning of that last chapter was all screwed up. Hopefully you guys could understand it cuz I don't know how to fix it. Hopefully this chappie doesn't mess up too. Newho thanks for reading! Plz review!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything!!  
  
Chapter 18: Confusion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood up from his seat that night at dinner. The hall fell silent and the attention was directed to Dumbledore, "Thank you. I just wanted to say that I am saddened that this spectacular and entertaining year is coming to an end soon. Since our seventh years will not be returning next year like the rest of you our Head Boy and Girl have planned some fun activities and events for the seventh years. Although, it is going to be a surprise so no one will know until then. But, we will tell you one of the events. One last ball for the seventh years only, but you can invite younger students to come with you. There will be a Hogsmede weekend tomorrow for anyone who wishes to buy dress, dress robes, or other supplies." Dumbledore sat down and the seventh years whispered happily wondering what they could possibly be doing.  
  
When dinner ended the hall gradually made their way to their dorms.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lil! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!?" Bree demanded as we headed up the staircases.  
  
"Because as Dumbledore said it is a surprise," I replied.  
  
"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Bree jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Can't sorry," I answered.  
  
"Ugh," she paused then her eyes lit up, "But I bet James told Sirius. Gotta run!" Bree ran off back through the crowd to find Sirius and that left me walking to the common room alone.  
  
I entered the common room and settled down on the couch in front of the fire. It was pleasant being back in the common room with loads of people around me. My thoughts were yanked back to reality when I saw Bree run into the common room and head straight upstairs. I knew something was wrong when I heard the door slam so hard a vase feel on the ground.  
  
I quickly headed up the stairs in hope of solving the conflict before it got out of hand.  
  
"Bree?" I opened the door a crack quietly and poked my head in.  
  
"She's not here," she replied from the seat on the window.  
  
I cautiously walked in afraid something might come flying at me. Bree was sitting at the window seat staring out into the grounds. Her face was flushed with tears and her eyes were blood red. She was obviously crying from something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied promptly.  
  
"Bree I tell you stuff when I don't wanna you have to-" I know Bree and she can't hold in her problems. Before I could even protest against her, her problems were flying out at me.  
  
"I went back to find Sirius and ask him if James told him anything about seventh years week. So I was walking trying to find him but I wasn't having such luck. I thought I smelled a dungbomb and quickly followed the trail of stench. But I only found Peter and James in a hallway trying to shove it in the caretaker's office. So I headed in another direction," I nodded showing that I was following her, "Well that's when I saw something that wasn't right. There Sirius was on the third floor with Katie. He was hugging her and he kissed her," Silent tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"On the lips?"  
  
"No, on the cheek but still. Why was he hugging and kissing her anyways?" she pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up in a ball.  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood," I suggested.  
  
"Why wasn't Sirius with James? How do I know he isn't cheating on me? I mean I thought that we meant something to each other. But now I'm just gone?"  
  
"Bree, I know it may seem like it but that is not like Sirius or Katie to go cheating on their girlfriends or boyfriends behind each others backs. It's not like them."  
  
"That's what I thought at first. But I don't know," she rubbed her temples trying to sort out her problems.  
  
Katie walked into the dorm at the wrong moment because Bree looked up with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm not really in the mood to talk. I'm going to bed, night," Katie went into her closet and changed into her pajamas.  
  
"So, where were you K?" Bree asked drying her eyes.  
  
"Um, around," she stood in front of the mirror and took off her erring and jewelry.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"No one really," she walked over to her bed and pulled the curtains aside, "Why?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe I was thinking that you were CHEATING WITH MY BOYFREIND," Bree screamed. The steam was now bellowing from her ears like the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Katie asked defending herself.  
  
"I saw you and Sirius in the halls. He kissed you and hugged you!" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon Katie we all know you're slow but you cant possibly forget something that fast!" Bree yelled.  
  
Katie looked insulted as she glared at Bree, "You wanna know what one of your problems is? You jump to conclusions you have no idea what is going on in my life and you have no right to think that I would do something that stupid and rude."  
  
"I am not! I saw what I saw!"  
  
"I'm going to bed now," Katie stated firmly.  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject. Maybe you should sleep in the common room tonight!"  
  
"Maybe you should!"  
  
"I'm not the cheater!"  
  
"LILY!" They both screamed at me.  
  
I looked at them confused at what they were asking for but then I realized that they wanted me to take sides, "This is your problem you go and take care of it." I raised my hands in defense and headed to the door.  
  
"Lily! Please help me here!" Bree pleaded.  
  
"I think you should back ME up here!" Katie protested.  
  
"I think I should stay out of it," I turned the knob, "Bree maybe Katie is right you may be jumping to conclusions-"  
  
"Sure take her side!" Katie looked smug.  
  
"-But Katie, Bree does have a point and I don't think she would make up something like that." Bree gave Katie a death stare before stomping off to her bed.  
  
"G'night Lil. I'll talk to you in the morning, you're a good friend, YOU DON'T STEAL YOUR BEST FRIENDS BOYFRIEND," Bree aimed the remark to Katie.  
  
"Well, at LEAST SHE DOESN'T ACCUSE HER FRIEND OF DOING SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T!" Katie yelled, directing the comment towards Bree.  
  
"I SAW YOU BOTH TOGETHER!" Bree screamed.  
  
"What? You mean just now?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"We weren't together, Sirius was helping me."  
  
"What? You needed him to help you kiss him?"  
  
"I have problems that you don't even know about and Sirius just happened to be there!" Katie closed her curtains closed. Her fast breathing slowly came to a steady pace.  
  
Bree too decided to go to her bed and yanked the curtains so hard that they flew all the way to the other side making her even madder.  
  
I couldn't stand to be in the room much longer so I went down the stairs to the common room.  
  
When everyone heard my foot steps coming down the stairs they all bolted their heads in my direction.  
  
"Er, spell backfired," I made up not wanted to cause a rumor.  
  
I spotted James and Sirius sitting in the corner and headed their way.  
  
"Lily babe!" James sat up, "Finally came to your senses to come and join us!"  
  
"Shut it Potter. Black, what the hell did you do?" I spat.  
  
"Look Lil, if it's about your transfiguration homework, I'm really sorry. I didn't get it and I needed it don't worry you'll get it back before it's due."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that you dimwit, and give me my homework back!"  
  
"Then what did I do? What are you talking about?"  
  
"She saw you two and I don't think what's going on but you better stop-"  
  
"Two? Who? Lil, clue me in please," Sirius truly looked confused.  
  
"You don't know what that was all about?" I pointed to the stairs.  
  
"No, I'd come up and see but it was impossible to get o the passage with everyone in here," he replied.  
  
"Alright I guess I better explain since your clueless," I was about to sit down next to James but quickly changed my mind and saty down next to Sirius instead, "Well, after dinner we were walking to the common room and Bree was carrying on about seventh years week. I told her I couldn't tell her anything so she went to find you thinking maybe James told you everything. Then I guess she saw you and Katie hugging and kissing, got the wrong picture and got all upset," I finished.  
  
"Oh, Sirius said in understanding, "Did Katie tell her why I was hugging her?"  
  
"Didn't have a chance. They were too busy accusing each other."  
  
"Oh this is great, Padfoot," James said sarcastically, "You cheat on Bree with my sister. Wait a minute! If you get married we'll be related! Then if you have kids they'll look just like me!"  
  
"Like we'd want little clones of you running around. The world would surely crumble to pieces before they even turn two," I said drying.  
  
"Oh, but my Liliful, when we have our children there will be even more of me running around," he answered sweetly.  
  
"Ew, in your dreams-"  
  
"Already are."  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he put his arm around me, "I love you too."  
  
I pushed his harm off and replied, "Don't worry, I hate you."  
  
"Glad you feel the same way."  
  
"Shit, I have to get up there," Sirius walked over to a couple and pulled them apart and away from the passage way. Once the focus on the room was away from him he slipped under a run and disappeared, presuming to Bree's room.  
  
"So, Lil...we're all alone," James scooted his chair closer.  
  
"No we're not look at all the people around us," I moved to Sirius vacant seat.  
  
"I'm bored and who knows how long Sirius will be up there fore. You know girls, their all teary and complicating."  
  
"We're complicating?" I argued, "Guys are worse."  
  
"Girls are way worse. Us guys are easy. You can easily tell what mood we are in, happy usually, while girls are all mood swingy. Girls constantly cry for no reason at all. Not to mention they expect s much from you."  
  
"You think your life is so easy don't you?"  
  
"Nope, one thing is hard-getting you to go out with me."  
  
"You're so judgmental," I replied.  
  
"Whatever, Evans. I'm hungry, lets go!" he grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the common room.  
  
"Potter, let go of me! I don't want to be apart of your trouble making schemes!"  
  
"You make going to get something to eat sound like it's a bad that," he smirked.  
  
"No, but we just ate. You can't possibly be hungry already."  
  
"I'm a growing man!" he joked.  
  
"Yeah but before you know it you'll be growing from side to side instead of up and down."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" James pretended to be hurt.  
  
"You will be if you constantly eat," we headed to the portrait of fruit.  
  
James tickled the pear and it giggled then a door knob appeared, "Lily my dear, your good at this 'healthy food' thing. But I cleary remember you were the one with the N&N's"  
  
"-M&M's-  
  
"-in your trunk."  
  
"This is going no where," I rolled my eyes and we entered the kitchens.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Sirius POV)  
  
"Bree?" I entered the girls' dorm.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" Great...she's calling me Black. Why does this keep happening?  
  
"I need to talk to you," I made my way over to her bed.  
  
"Careful you might wake your sleeping beauty."  
  
"Impossible-you're already awake."  
  
"I would say 'how sweet' but I'm too pissed and confused."  
  
"Bree, you don't understand what happened," I opened her curtains. She rolled over and looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"How do you know what I'm mad about?"  
  
"I know these things," I sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Lily," she put her hands over her eyes, "Get out before I throw something," she warned.  
  
"Bree I'm not cheating on you-"  
  
She picked up a heavy book, "I'm not in the mood to hear excuses."  
  
"It's not an excuse, it's the truth!"  
  
"Go away," she chucked the book really hard and the corner hit my eye.  
  
"Dammit, Bree! Crap that hurt!" I grabbed my eye.  
  
"Multiply that times a thousand-no million- and that's what it felt like when I saw you and Katie together," she showed no sympathy for me.  
  
"Bree, look, I'm sorry," I sat down still clutching my eye.  
  
"Good, you should be."  
  
"But please listen to me-  
  
"Not now Sirius. I'm too confused," she got up and ran her hands through her hair. Moonlight began to creep though the window.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn," I stood up and headed towards her but she backed away.  
  
"Maybe we..." Oh, God. Don't do it Bree, "Maybe...Maybe we weren't meant to be together."  
  
"No, no, no! We are! You're just not giving me a chance to explain."  
  
"You shouldn't have to explain because nothing like this should have happened," she looked at her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes, "Please get out," she said barely higher than a whisper.  
  
"Bree-"  
  
"Now," she picked up another book.  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"If you don't leave I'll throw this, and trust me I'm not afraid to," she stated.  
  
I still didn't budge an inch. She raised the book above her head, "Don't make me."  
  
She threw it and I blocked it, "Katie was having problems with Ricky and Herbology." I tried to explain but I was interrupted as another book flew my way, "She went to find James," Many were hitting me everywhere. Damn, how many books does this room hold? "Couldn't find anyone," the book jabbed my arm, "I was comforting her!"  
  
I showed no fear and stood where I was. I'm determined to sort this out.  
  
"You leave me no choice...good bye," Before I even knew it the book came hurting at my face. My feet overruled my brain and headed to the door trying to dodge the next book.  
  
I went down the stairs, forgetting about the 'No boys' charm and it quickly turned into a slide. I lost my balance and slid down. When I landed on the floor the stairs quickly went back to their original form.  
  
I didn't bother to get up. I don't care if the few people that were in the common room saw me. I had just lost everything; I just lost my life, for something I didn't even do. I laid there for about forty minutes before Lily and James came in.  
  
They stood before me and obviously realized it didn't go good.  
  
"Sirius are you okay?" Lily bent down over me. I shook my head no.  
  
"Jeez, she really got you, mate," James examined my aching body, "Oiy," he mumbled when he saw my eye.  
  
"I'll go talk to Bree," Lily practically ran up the stairs.  
  
"So, tell me what happened, buddy?" James sat down against the stairs next to me.  
  
"Well..." I started.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Lily's POV)  
  
"Breezy?" I entered our dorm and scanned the area. Where is she?  
  
I went to her bed and opened the curtains. No Bree. I looked in her closet. No Bree. Ah, ha! Her favorite place to hide, under the bed. That's weird, still no Bree.  
  
I searched the entire room and found no trace of Bree.  
  
I took one last look around our room and something odd caught my eye.  
  
Bree's trunk and the end of her bed was lying open, with all the contents pouring out. I walked over to it and peered in. the trunk was a mess, not like Bree. I noticed one silvery cloak missing. I turned around and headed straight for the stairs.  
  
"James!" I ran down the stairs at the same time as James.  
  
"Bree's gone."  
  
"Sirius' gone."  
  
"With the invisibility cloak."  
  
"With the invisibility cloak," James replied, "Dang how much more alike can they get? And that was MY invisibility cloak he took!"  
  
We both ran out of the common room in search of our friends, without getting caught.  
  
~*~  
  
Review plz! 


	19. Chapter 19: Friends

Maybe another chappie after this...  
  
Disclaimer: this is getting annoying. Lol I don't own anything you recognize as Rowlings  
  
Chapter 19: Friends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Bree's POV)  
  
I took off my invisibility cloak and threw it on the damp grass. I ran my hands threw my hair and sat down in front of the calm lake.  
  
I know Lily's looking for me but I can't let her find me. I don't want to talk or see anyone ever again. I'll just stay here forever, yup, sounds good to me. Maybe I can transfigure myself into a mermaid and live in the lake for the rest of my life. Actually that's not a bad idea at all. I've always wanted fins and I'll get to stay at Hogwarts forever just like I've always wanted. Not to mention I won't have to work and I'll get to see that hot merman I saw last year while swimming...see in the end everybody wins.  
  
I stood up and pulled out my wand, "Now what was that spell?"  
  
"Now what spell could you possibly want to use in a time like this?"  
  
I spun around and noticed one of the many people I was not in the mood to talk to, "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"I was in search of a friend."  
  
"Yeah? Well your two-timer friend is probably off kissing another girl...again," I sat down and Potter sat down next to me.  
  
"Bree, Padfoot didn't and wouldn't do that."  
  
"How do you know? You weren't even there."  
  
"Neither were you. Plus Padfoot is the most trusting guy I know. He's crazy about you. He has never dated the same girl for this long. You're all he talks about; you're all he cares about; you're all he thinks about. And he wouldn't throw all that away in one night."  
  
I didn't even know how to respond. James is right, Sirius is trusting, "Do merpeople have to work?"  
  
"Oh yeah, of course. I've seen them one day when I Moony and I were swimming," he replied.  
  
"I see. Well, there goes that idea."  
  
"Bree, I know you think I don't know anything," he broke the silence, "but I know everything."  
  
I turned toward him questioningly.  
  
"Katie got in a fight with Ricky earlier today over something completely stupid. She's really worried he will break up with her. I mean, I know Katie and if Ricky breaks up with her, her heart will shatter into a million pieces. Not to mention she isn't doing too well in Herbology and she's struggling to pass," he finished.  
  
"Man, I'm a brat," I replied, "I feel so guilty and selfish. I completely overreacted." I buried my face in my hands, "I'm worse than a brat...I'm a bitch."  
  
"It's alright. We all are at some point right?" James put his arm around me comfortingly, "You were scared you were going to loose Sirius."  
  
"You know you're really good at this," I said referring to our talk.  
  
"Yeah I know I am," he laughed.  
  
"You know what," we stood up and I picked up my invisibility cloak, "I don't understand what Lily sees that is bad in you."  
  
"I know. I don't understand either seeing that I am completely irresistible," he lightened the mood once again.  
  
Before we left I took one last look into the lake and realized I loved Sirius. Not some school boy crush---love. Real, deep down, L-o-v-e. As in...  
  
L is for the way you look at me  
  
O if for the only one I see  
  
V is very very extraordinary  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can love  
  
It's all that I can give to you  
  
Love is more than just a game for two  
  
Two in love can make it  
  
Take my heart but please don't break it  
  
Love was made for me and you  
  
*L-O-V-E by: Natalie Cole*  
  
"Everything okay?" James asked me once we were ready to leave.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you convinced?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Lily's POV)  
  
"Convinced?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oiy Sirius, what aren't you convinced about?" I was in the kitchen with Sirius after a long search of trying to find Bree.  
  
"I don't get it! Why would she think I cheated on her?" Sirius asked a house elf nearby for another butterbeer.  
  
"Okay. Let's go over this one more time. One, she saw you with Katie. Two, you kissed and hugged Katie. Three, when your boyfriend is hugging and kissing another girl it usually means that their cheating! Four, Your reputation! You're known as a player all over school!"  
  
"Let's go over the facts one more time. One, I was comforting Katie. Two, I wasn't cheating. Three, I'm not a player anymore. Four, I WASN'T CHEATING!" Sirius slid down the way and onto the floor.  
  
"I know Sirius. But it is a possible thought. And Bree has been hurt many times in the past and she nor I want it to happen again!"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her! Everyone knows that!" Sirius said frustrated.  
  
"I know. But c'mon Sirius move on. She was just afraid of loosing you," I replied.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? If I go to talk to her she'll break my leg!"  
  
"Yes she probably will but calm down," I stood in front of him, "Breathe," Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in and out, "Now, Sirius, Bree is an understanding and forgiving person. I'm sure if you talk to Bree-tomorrow- that she will understand. There is no way she could go for more than a day with out you. She would go insane, and so would you."  
  
"Your right, Lil. Thanks so much," Sirius hugged me, "Now, let's talk about your love life."  
  
"No Thanks my love life is just fine thank you very much," I led the way out of the kitchen and Sirius picked up James' invisibility cloak.  
  
"Are you still dating that bimbo, Jacque?" he threw the cloak over both of us and quickly glanced down at an oddly familiar looking piece of paper before heading down the corridor.  
  
"Hey, be nice that bimbo is still my boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend? Not fiancé? Hmm...very interesting."  
  
"What's going on in that mind of yours, Black?"  
  
"Surprisingly, lots. It's just there is a certain mate out there that is crazy for you and you try not to believe it. Yet you still continue to date the bimbo who you barely know."  
  
"Sirius I like Jacque, not James. I don't think I will ever fall for James."  
  
"You know think you'll ever fall for James?"  
  
"I won't," I corrected myself.  
  
"All I'm saying is think about it."  
  
"No thanks," we approached the portrait and entered. Not a soul was in sight. I kind of feel bad I didn't find Bree, I hope she's okay.  
  
"Night, Sirius. See you in the morning," I started to head up the girls' staircase.  
  
"Good night. Thanks, oh, and Lil," I paused half way up the stairs, "Think about what I said."  
  
"Good night Sirius," I said more firmly yet jokingly.  
  
I headed up the stairs and entered the calm room. I walked over to Bree's bed and noticed she was there. I then went to my bed and fell right to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: No POV)  
  
Bree walked down the staircase.  
  
I need to clear my mind, she thought to herself. The common room was as still as a board. She headed towards the overstuffed comfy couch in front of the crackling fire.  
  
I really don't want to go to classes tomorrow, Bree looked up at the clock, Actually I don't want to go to classes today. Maybe I can say I don't feel good. It wouldn't be lying, I really do feel horrible. Luckily tomorrow is Friday then I'll have the weekend. What am I going to do? I need to talk to Sirius. If he's not in his room I should check the hospital wing.  
  
"Cheese and rice," she muttered out loud.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sirius emerged from the boys' staircase in a dark corner.  
  
"Hey," Bree said quietly, "Have you been sleeping?"  
  
"Not on bit. I haven't even been upstairs yet," Sirius sat down besides Bree. The bright light from the fire crept onto Sirius face and revealed a serious cut and bruise on his eye and cheek.  
  
"Holy Merlin!" Bree saw the cuts and Sirius tried to cover them up.  
  
"There's nothing there," he replied.  
  
"Of course there is! I could've poked your eye out!" Bree said very worried.  
  
"It's not that bad," Sirius said not wanting to make Bree feel worse.  
  
"I'll be right back," she raced up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
Only minutes passed before Bree came bounding down the stairs carrying something.  
  
"Shh, you don't want to wake everybody up."  
  
"Who cares?" She held in her hands a white cloth and ice, "Here put this on your cutes before they swell even worse."  
  
She placed the ice in the towel on his eye, "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry," she took the ice off then gently put it back on.  
  
For a few minutes nobody spoke. All you could hear was the wind outside and the quiet crackling of the fire. No one made any movements except for Bree moving from but to cut and icing them.  
  
"I'm sorry," they both spoke at the same time. They blushed at the coincidence.  
  
"I shouldn't have blown up in your face like that," Bree said first.  
  
"I shouldn't have...um...I should have confronted you like that," Sirius said, "You know, all demanding."  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Sirius," Bree pointed out.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said again.  
  
"You did nothing wrong," Bree smiled, "Anyway," Bree said lying down and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anyway....Bree?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know this is kind of sudden and you just broke up with your boyfriend and everything, but will you go out with me?"  
  
"It is sudden..." she replied sarcastically, "But okay. I heard you're a pretty good boyfriend." Bree hugged Sirius. They both feel asleep side by side, happy and glad to be in each others arms again.  
  
~*~ Review plz! 


	20. Chapter 20: Sugar High

(A/N: Lily POV)  
  
Last chappie for now! Plz review!!  
  
Disclaimer: You're mental if you think I own what Rowling owns. Lol  
  
Chapter 20: Sugar High  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weekend passed quickly. We spent much of our time studying our brains out.  
  
Tonight, as in Sunday, is our last night to study. Starting tomorrow we have N.E.W.T.s exams all week long. I'm pretty confident I'll do well.  
  
I was currently sitting in the library with Bree who insisted on bringing Sirius. And Sirius always comes in a package so that means that all the Marauders had to join us at the extremely large round table in the library. For the past five hours I was planning on having a nice evening of non stop studying. But the Marauders decided they'd rather do other thinks. Like try to see who can burp the loudest or who could get the most books stacked on their heads. Sirius won by four Herbology books if you must know. Remus came in a close second. His head held one extra DADA book than James who had a total of five History of Magic books.  
  
I thought the librarian was going to kick us out after the fourteenth time telling us to be quiet. But that was over three hours ago and she had been in her office since and probably forgot about us.  
  
Now the Marauders are just plain driving me crazy. It's different to annoy me in the common room or at lunch but I'm trying to cram a ton of information in my head before tomorrow.  
  
"Sirius, shut up I'm not kidding," I looked up from my Herbology book.  
  
"I'm not kidding either. I'm Sirius. You haven't forgotten already have you?" Sirius asked pushing a sleeping Peter away from him who woke with a start.  
  
"Mum! Don't take Mr. Lovey!" Some drool leaked out of his mouth.  
  
"Ew, Wormtail that just missed me!" Remus scooted over.  
  
"You guys are still studying?" he asked yawning.  
  
"We're trying to," Bree and I switched books.  
  
"Alright," Peter stood up, "I'm beat...I'm off to bed."  
  
"You haven't even studied yet," James said.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking," I turned the page trying to clock everyone out of my mind and focus.  
  
"Night," Peter walked out of the library and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Okay now what?" James put his feet up on the table.  
  
"I don't know, Prongs. What do you think, Moony?" Sirius turned to Remus.  
  
Remus looked up from behind this enormous book and slid his finger across his neck, "Shh, Lily will kill you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm about to if your guys don't shut up," I didn't even bother taking my eyes away from my book.  
  
"Lil, I don't get-" Bree looked up from her book but I interrupted her.  
  
"Shh, not now, later," I said still focused on the book.  
  
"What don't you get?" James asked.  
  
Bree hesitated for a moment, afraid to speak, "Well..."  
  
"Pretend Lils isn't there..." He stated.  
  
"JAMES! SHUT UP! WE HAVE THIS EXAM IN LESS THAN NINE HOURS! I'D LIKE TO DO GOOD! BUT TO DO GOOD I NEED TO STUDY, AND I CANT STUDY BECAUSE YOUR TALKING, SHUT UP! NOW!" I yelled.  
  
"Calm down," Sirius said offended.  
  
"Psst," James hissed about twenty minutes after I blew up, "PSST," he hissed a little louder when I ignored him.  
  
I looked up annoyed and he passed me a note.  
  
{J} Hey Lil, wanna go out?  
  
I stared at the note for a second about to crumple it up when he rolled an extra quill and ink towards me.  
  
{L} You have a thicker mind than I thought, Potter.  
  
{J} Does that mean yes?  
  
Bree joined into the conversation. {B} I believe she means no, Potter.  
  
Sirius now took the paper. {S} How could you be so sure? She could have changed her mind.  
  
The paper was passed to Remus too. {R} I'm pretty sure that means no Padfoot. Sorry Prongs.  
  
By now the scrap piece of parchment was being passed all over the table.  
  
{L} I'm positive that's a no. And we're supposed to be STUDYING.  
  
{J} Calm down my little flower, you don't want to sprout weeds.  
  
{S} I'm hungry.  
  
{R} Oiy Padfoot. Do you ever stop thinking about food? But, if your gong to go to the kitchen can you get me something?  
  
{B} Can we talk now or are we going to keep writing on this paper?  
  
{J} I like writing, makes it funner.  
  
{L} I'm going back to studying.  
  
{S} Bye Lil! I'm sure you'll have tons of fun.  
  
{B} What's a Tecumseh Root?  
  
{J} There's a Tecumseh Root?  
  
{S} Never heard of it.  
  
{R} Typical.  
  
{B} Lily! Lily, dearest, what is it?  
  
{S} I don't thin she's answering. Maybe if I tickle her.  
  
{J} Let me do the honors, Padfoot.  
  
{R} I don't think she liked that, Prongs. She looks mad. Anyway, Bree the Tecumseh Root is in the same family as the Mandrake Root but it doesn't scream as loud.  
  
{B} Thanks.  
  
{S} I knew that.  
  
{J} Right you did. But didn't you just say you never heard of it?  
  
{S} I better go cross that out.  
  
{L} Can you guys be any louder? Some people who wish to pass are trying to study.  
  
{S} Yeah, we can. Would you like us to?  
  
{L} No, thanks.  
  
{B} I'm sad.  
  
{R} Why?  
  
{S} Because I'm sitting all the way across the table from her.  
  
{L} Its less than three feet, Sirius.  
  
{R} Why are you sad, Bree?  
  
{B} Because we have testing all this week, then its Seventh years week, then we graduate and that's it. We're leaving Hogwarts forever and it makes me sad. I grew up here and now I have to leave.  
  
{L} I know what you mean, Bree.  
  
{J} Me too. But it won't be so sad and lonely for me because Lily will love me by then.  
  
{L} You keep thinking that and your going to go crazy.  
  
{R} I thin he already is crazy.  
  
{B} Are you guys ready for bed? It's almost midnight and I dunno bout everyone else, but I'm tired.  
  
{L} Yeah, I'm ready to go.  
  
{J} I go wherever Lily goes.  
  
{R} Alright then I guess we're off!  
  
{S} Alright.  
  
Our pointless conversation on paper was ended and we all headed upstairs and went to bed. Hopefully we wall do great on N.E.W.T.s.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning and the room was almost silent.  
  
I poked my head out and saw Katie and Bree sitting on the floor with cards in their hands, wands at their sides, and hundreds of candy wrappers everywhere.  
  
"I see you two are happy again," I let my feet dangle over the edge of my bed over the cold wooden floor.  
  
"I don't feel good," Bree fell over.  
  
"Me either," Katie too lay down in a ball on the floor.  
  
"You two are just nervous about the exams. Which begin in about," I stretched so I could see the clock, "An hour and a half."  
  
"I think I ate a little too much," Bree picked up a pile and threw it in the air. Hundreds of wrappers came down on the two of them as if it were rain.  
  
"Oiy! How long have you two been eating?"  
  
"Since...ohh," Bree clutched her stomach.  
  
"Since five this morning," Katie managed to get out before holding her stomach too, "We learned a new spell. It's really nifty and quick and it makes unlimited sweets."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think that spell will be on the exams. But if it was, it looks like you two will pass," I headed to the bathroom and left the two sick-lings be.  
  
After showering and preparing for the long day ahead of me, I walked back into the dorm room. Ashley and Michelle must've already gotten ready, and are eating because their beds were made and they were no where in sight.  
  
"You two are still laying there?" Bree and Katie were still lying in the same spot on the floor.  
  
"Ash and Michelle already headed to breakfast," Bree said as I began to rummage though my trunk for my robes.  
  
"Maybe you two should go to the hospital wing," I suggested.  
  
"Ew! I hate hospital wings," Katie exclaimed.  
  
"What if she makes us stay there? We'll miss exams...hey that's actually not a bad idea," Bree grinned.  
  
"Your not going to have to stay. She'll probably just give you a potion to help settle your stomach."  
  
"No way, I'm just going to-" Katie grabbed her stomach, "Ohh!" She quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Bree-you two should seriously go before exams or else you might not do as well."  
  
"We'll be fine! Now you just meet us in the Great Hall. We'll be down in a bit," Bree replied.  
  
So I headed to the quiet Great Hall and sat down next to Michelle.  
  
"Hey, you ready for exams?" she asked.  
  
"Hope so. You?" I poured juice into my glass.  
  
"I think so," she replied, "Are Katie and Bree still lying on the floor?"  
  
"Of course," The second I spoke Katie and Bree came into the Great Hall and hurriedly sat down grabbing some food.  
  
"Did you go the hospital wing?" I asked passing the toast.  
  
"Nope," Bree replied.  
  
"You two are crazy," Ashley said.  
  
"I know," Katie smiled.  
  
We finished out breakfast and Bree and Katie looked even worse.  
  
"I am taking you to the Hospital wing now," I got up and grabbed Katie and Bree's arms.  
  
"But exams are in fifteen minutes!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"We'll make it."  
  
Bree, Katie, and I quickly ran up the stairs and burst into the hospital wing.  
  
"They need a potion for their stomachs," I panted, "They ate too much candy."  
  
She glared, "You kids and candy these days. Hold on let me find one."  
  
As Madam Promfry left I glanced at my watch, "About eight more minutes. C'mon, Hurry up!" I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Three more minutes passed and still no nurse or potion. Two more minutes passed and I began to grow worried and started pacing, "Where is she!?"  
  
"Told you this was a bad idea," Katie said.  
  
Madam Promfry rushed into the room, "I'm sorry. Here, here drink up fast!" she handed Katie and Bree the potions who drank it quickly and rushed out.  
  
We ran out of the hall and hurried towards the Great Hall where the testing was being held. With only minutes to spare we rushed down the staircases as fast as our feet could carry us before the Great Hall doors would close and testing would begin.  
  
As we ran down the last set of stairs and into the entry hall we spotted McGonagall closing the doors.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" I screamed.  
  
"Girls, where have you been?" she looked surprised.  
  
"Hospital wing," Bree said clutching her side.  
  
"Hurry up and take a seat," McGonagall replied, "Testing will start in a few minutes."  
  
We quickly walked inside. Everyone's head turned towards us and were surprised to see that it was us that had strolled in late. Even the Marauders, who were always late for any academic activity, were already sitting down and waiting.  
  
I took an empty seat a few rows behind Potter who turned around immediately and gave me a 'shame on you' you.  
  
"Shut it, Potter," I pointed to the front hoping he would turn around.  
  
"Yes, my sweet," he smiled and slid around in his seat.  
  
Professor McGonagall passed out the first part of the test, a written part, and Professor Flitwick handed out special anti-cheat quills.  
  
I quickly started on my test as the time began clicking away...  
  
~*~  
  
Review plz! 


	21. Chapter 21: Hogsmede

Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update…been busy!! Lol newho couple more chappies after this! Ttyl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR owns!

Chapter 21: Hogsmede

~*~

I leaned back against the bark of the tree and propped my book up on my knee and began to read.

It was a sunny Friday afternoon outside and many students were enjoying it, as the long week of exams had finally come to an end. 

"Lord of the Rings, By J.R.R. Tol…Tolkine? Tolkin? Tolkeen? Tol-"

"Tol_kien_," I corrected Sirius who, to much of my dislike, appeared out of nowhere. 

I looked up from my book and gave him the 'Can I help you?' look.

"Have I heard of it before?" he sat down interested.

"It's a muggles story. Not to mention a book so I doubt you've read it," I placed my bookmark in my book and laid it down on my lap.

"Isn't that the one with the pig and the spider?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the pig doesn't want to become breakfast and then the spider teaches him a load of whatever," I tried to stop him, "Then the spider dies and leaves all her kids to him. That's a sad part. I wouldn't want a bunch of spider kiddo's running around. No way! I'm not that big of a fan of spiders. Nasty little buggers but they do the trick on that Snivellus-"

"That's Charlotte's Webb, Sirius. Totally different book," I rolled my eyes. 

"Oh, well their so similar it's hard to tell them apart."

"Right…"

"Anyway, how's your life?"

"It's spectacular. Today I battled a troll and tomorrow I'm planning on snogging Snape."

"Ew!! Really?"

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"Why would you think I want something?"

"Sirius…spill."

"Ok," he sat up and kneeled down at my side, "I just want you to know that if you want to break up with Jake-"

"-Jacque-"

"That it's okay with me. And I'll tell him you want to break up with him."

"First off, Did James send you?"

"No. Promise!"

"Second, I thought we already had this discussion and I said I don't want to break up with Jacque."

"Well I could do it you know? One punch in the face is all it will take," he pleaded.

"Sirius," I replied sternly, much like I did the first time we had this conversation. 

"Alright, alright. He's bad news though."

"Don't start acting like Potter. I can take care of myself."

"Alright just trying to look out for you," he sighed.

"You mean look out for your friend my trying to get me to date him."

"Lil! I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like that!" he said 'shocked'. 

"Yeah…like you would never try something like that," I laughed.

"I know, I'm brilliant," he replied dramatically, "Just remember that I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

~*~

"May I have your attention?" The hustle in the Great Hall came to a quick stop as Professor Dumbledore stood to speak. It was Friday night at dinner and I knew he was going to talk about the upcoming week, "Thank you. I have a few announcements to make. First off I am glad that exams are out of the way and I hope you all did excellent."

"Do you think that's a hint that we al did well?" Bree leaned over and whispered.

"Shh," I replied as Dumbledore was about to make a second announcement.

"Secondly, I need all seventh years to stay after to talk about next weeks events. Last but not least, years one through six your last day is Wednesday and year seven's last day is Saturday due to graduation and other plans. Now, I wish you all a good night!" 

Years one through six left the Great Hall and seventh years filled the empty seats in the front so they could hear better.

"Your Head Boy and Girl have put a great amount of work towards planning this eventful week, just for you," Dumbledore started, "Now I will love it if you directed your attention to Miss Evans and Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor," I began, "Now, Potter and I have planned a weeks worth of events that you can attend to enjoy your last week here at Hogwarts. We will start it on Monday. The events will either be held during the day or at night," Potter elbowed me in the ribs causing me to, oops, accidentally hit him on the head, "Anyway, we are only going to tell you that there will be a Hogsmede weekend tomorrow and Sunday so you can buy dress robes or dresses for the last dance on Wednesday evening." 

The hall immediately began to get loud as students buzzed about the ball and up coming activities.

"One last thing before bed," I continued, "We, or a Professor, will notify you at dinner if you need anything for the following day or the proper attire. But, we will not tell you what we are doing until that day."

"Yeah, so don't ask 'cause we wont tell you," James joined in. The hall erupted in laughter.

"Monday you will only need your wand and be sure to wear comfortable clothing and shoes. Be prepared!!" 

"Night!" James waved to the sea of students before he and I said good night to the Professors then got lost in the crown in search of our friends. 

~*~

"Lily!" Bree sang happily as she skipped around the dorm room, "Wake up! We're going to Hogsmede!" 

"Alright! I'm up, calm down!" I got out of bed and headed towards the showers where I wouldn't have to hear Bree singing very loud and horribly, on purpose might I add.

As I finished getting ready I thought about putting the silencing charm on Bree. But when I approached her with the idea, she made it to my wand faster than I did. Bummer…

Bree and I walked down the stairs talking excitedly about the week ahead of us. 

"Hey Bree! What a surprise to see you here!" Sirius said putting something behind his back, "Lily! Is that a new shirt? Looks great."

I looked down at the blue shirt I wore not even a weekend or two ago and quickly realized they were up to something.

"What are you three doing?" I asked noticing Peter was missing. Oh yea, hospital wing…Blacks stupid hex backfired and hit him instead of Snape. Some friend he is.

"Certainly not hiding something behind this armchair," James said stupidly,

"Definitely not," Remus added. 

"I'm not even going to look," I rolled my eyes and motioned for Bree to leave with me so we could get to breakfast, "If we don't go eat now then we'll be late to get to Hogsmede then you'll end up with a dress you hate because every girl in seventh year is going to be there today."

"Don't want that to happen," Sirius smiled hugging Bree.

"Yeah," she replied heading to the portrait, "It's a shame they told us bout this ball thing only five days before it! Where am I supposed to find a date in five days?" 

"I don't know, you better ask someone quick," Remus joked.

"Your right," she turned to a certain person, "Will you go to the dance with me, Potter?"

"I'd love to!" he held out his hand and they both exited together.

"Well we should be off!" Remus offered me his harm and we walked off jokingly down the hallways.

"What about me?" Sirius whined following us down the hallways.

"C'mon Sirius," I held my arm out and he linked his to mine. 

We headed down into the Great Hall and quickly ate breakfast so we would be one of the first at Hogsmede.

Bree dragged Sirius in the robe shop (who dragged James and Remus in too) to pick out dress robes for the dance.

"There is no way your going wearing your normal school robes," she pointed to the rack of men's robes and directed Sirius to pick out something nice. And 'something nice' had a much different definition in Bree's mind than in Sirius because he wanted to buy robes that flashed different colors. 

"No way!" Bree took one look at the robes and nearly fell over, "Sirius this is our last dance here and I don't want to go with you while your dressed like that."

"But your going with Prongsie," Sirius replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Is that a tone Mr. Black? Are you using a tone with me?" she replied joking, yet demanding.

"Are you dumping me five days before the big day?" James said pretending to get teary and dramatic.

"It'll be okay, James," Remus replied comfortingly. 

"At I wouldn't dump someone so soon before their big night," he stuck his tongue out at Bree. 

"Whatever," Bree shoved some different robes into Sirius hand, "Try these on. Don't buy anything yet. I'm going to go try on dresses with Lily. If you want to leave tell me first. We'll be right over there," she pointed to the women dressing rooms. 

"Alright! Don't go all motherly on me," Sirius headed towards some other dressing rooms with James and Remus.

"C'mon Lil, most of the school isn't even here yet so we've got a big selection to look through," Bree picked up a blue dress, looked at it, but immediately put it back on the rack. 

"It's hard for me to find a dress," I picked up a dress but didn't bother to give it a second glance.

"Why's that?"

"If I got a red dress I would look like a tomato because of my hair. If I got a green dress I would look like a Christmas tree. If I got an orange dress it would look horrible, not to mention I don't fancy orange all that much." 

"How about black? It matches everything and its very slimming," she winked and held up a few black dresses against me, "I like them. Although whenever I think of black I think of Sirius, but I guess that's what you get for dating a color."

"Yeah…" I laughed, "Thanks." We grabbed more dresses and headed to a changing room.

"Alright I found the dress I want," Bree exited the changing room holding the dress she wanted.

"Me too," we headed to the cash register to check out. 

"Where's Sirius? He didn't say he was leaving," Bree scanned the room with her eyes, "There he is…typical guy," Sirius, James, and Remus were walking around in dresses (over their robes), odd feathery hats, and high healed shoes. 

"Sirius get over here!" Bree screamed across the store.

"Coming my love!" he ran over to us, nearly tripping in the, very high, black shoes he was wearing.

"Did you find a dress robe you like?"

"No," he replied playing with a feather.

"Well then why are you running around in a dress instead of trying them on?" she asked.

"I got bored. Besides shopping and trying on clothes isn't my thing."

"Just please find one!" she whined impatiently. 

"Just pick out one, I don't care!" he looked over to where James and Remus were having a 'sword fight' with the heels of some boots.

"I don't know which one you want. Just come find one with me then you can go back and play."

"Alright," Sirius ran over to the dress robes, picked one up, and placed in into Bree's arms ready to escape back to 'Fun Land'. 

"You want one that says 'Slytherin Rocks' on the back?" She put the robe back on the shelf.

"How about this one?" her eyes lit up. 

"Yeah whatever you want," Sirius replied.

"Good it's just your size," she looked at the tag.

"You know my size?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…I guess. Its not like I meant to. Do you know my size?"

"Um…H?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah Sirius…my size is H," she rolled her eyes, "Lets go pay."

"Yeah ok then. Look, here's some galleons. Pay for the robey thing and we'll meet up at the castle in about an hour or two," he ran out of the store chasing Remus and James before Bree could say anything.


	22. Chapter 22: Scavenger Hunt

Maybe another chapter after this! 

Chapter 22: Scavenger Hunt

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to do this!?

~*~

"Ok now that everyone is seating and quiet," I glared at the Slytherins. It was the morning of the first day of Seventh Years Week. We were holding a quick meeting with the students before heading off on our 'adventure', "We can tell you the event we will be doing today."

"Today we will be having a scavenger hunt. But not your ordinary scavenger hut!" James' grin widened.

"You will be placed in groups of four to six and given a list. You must find everything on the list to finish. The first fifteen groups back win," I smiled happily as the excitement grew.

"If you do not wish to participate please leave now because first thing, it's not mandatory. Secondly, we don't want your party pooper selves here anyways," James directed mainly towards the Slytherins.  

Almost all the Slytherins, except for the semi-decent ones left, and a few Ravenclaws, Hufflefuffs, and Gryfinndors exited the Great Hall. 

"Fine be that way," James muttered.

"Calm down," I replied laughing. 

"Ok now that-"

"The party pooper prats."

"-left. We can begin putting you in your groups."

"And guess what? Their pre-selected," James replied in an odd tone and pulled out a script of parchment, "Although we chose," he pointed to the both of us, "So that means you'll be with people you'll actually like," he rolled his eyes at the Professors. 

"So here are the groups," he handed me a parchment, "Of course me and Lil will be together," he grinned devilishly.

"I didn't agree to that," I stomped my foot.

"So?"

"That's not fair; you changed it behind my back!"

"I'm sorry my little flower, but it was a must."

"Must my a—"

"Along with Padfoot and Turner," he cut me off, "Sorry Mooney and Worm, had to do it. She made me put you in a different group. But I'll get al of us Marauders together for another event." 

"Remus Lupin-" I started again. 

"Also known as, Mooney," James interrupted once again. 

"Peter Pettigrew-"

"That would be you Wormtail-"

"Ashley Etters and Bethany Englee are in one group."

"Unfournutinly they don't have nicknames…shame," James hung his head.

"Put a cork in it Potter. You're so talkative it should be made illegal. Now stop interrupting and start helping me call out the groups before this takes all day." I demanded. 

"Ok, my flower," he grinned, "Next group…"

After we sorted the groups and hopefully Potter was done interrupting me, I began to explain the rues as Potter handed out blank pieces of parchment. 

"As you may have already noticed the parchments 'Pratty Potter' is passing out is blank. But when we perform the spell then the list of items you must find will appear. When its time to go you and your group will head out all over the grounds to find the items."

"WAIT!" Potter screamed from the other end of the hall.

"What?" I asked really getting annoyed.

"The groups will be tied together!" he explained.

"I don't remember discussing that, Potter."

"We are right now."

"When was this decided?"

"Just now!"

"We are supposed to agree on things and discuss it with each other before making up our minds."

"We are discussing it right now and if I try to talk to you you'll bite my head off!"

"Professor!!" I turned towards the Professors table.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans but I think it's a splendid idea," Professor Dumbledore said happily.

"Fine," I turned back to finish up the rules, "You are not allowed to go into the forbidden forest or Hogsmede. There are enough supplies for everyone to ge4t it because once a group removes the item another one will appear. If one is hidden in a common room there will be one in each room so you can't go into another houses common room."

"Drats! I don't remember discussing that!" Potter whined. 

Bit I continued, "Each person is given a 'helper' to make it a bit easier and funnier. A helper is a device that tells you if you're near an item. Each helper has a number so we know which group has which one so you must return it when the hunt is over. Professors will be patrolling and they can send you to a certain area at anytime. It could benefit you or it could make things worse. Also, dodge the other years because they could be a drag especially since they were told to, to make it a little harder."  
  


"I think that's it right, Lil?" James asked when I paused. 

"Pretty sure. Oh, and when you hear a loud bell it means the first five groups have already finished. Then another bell will sound when the tenth and fifteenth groups have come also. When we are done please return to the Great Hall."

"Great! Well," Professor Dumbledore stood up and with a flick of his wand the blank parchments soon were filled with a long list of things to find, "Have fun…enjoy…make memories. Please get by your groups quickly because you have to be done before dinner and everyone must finish!" 

The students stood next to the other people in their groups waiting for the next instructions, "Now for the rope spell," Professor flicked his one once again, muttered a spell and soon al the groups were tied at their hands, attaching them together. 

"Go!" Dumbledore simply stated and there was a mad rush to get out of the Great Hall.

"Alright," I attempted to reach inside my robe pocket while connect to two other people.

Bree, James, Sirius, and I were standing outside of the castle ready to embark on our adventure…and trust me, it was not easy.

Things were not going all that great mainly because Potter made me in his group. Not that I wanted to, but I cooperated by taking our list and help, held up my wrist, and prepared to be imprisoned. 

And damnit, Potter just had to move onto my right just as Dumbledore was performing the spell to tie our wrists together. 

So here I was standing outside of the castle surrounded by seventeen year olds who were acting as if they were five. Bree was on my left side and Sirius was on her left leaving James on my right…joy! I get to spend my whole day with, Dumb and Dumber (~don't own that! Lol) themselves. 

I reached my hand towards my right pocket forgetting that Potter was attached to my right hand. 

"Evans, please not in front of so many people!" James pretended to blush.

"Bree! Help me get the list out of my pocket," I begged.

She tried, yet failed because both of her hands were tied up too.

"Sirius get it out of my pocket, now," I demanded.

"I cant, I'm dating Bree, sorry."

"C'mon I'm not letting the sick minded one into my pocket!" This day was already getting exhausting, "That didn't sound right. Just get it out now or else your going to loose to a bunch of Slytherins!"

"Alright! Hold still cause Bree's in my way," we managed to form a circle.

"Curse you, Lil! Why did you have to put the list in your damn pocket?' Bree asked frustrated.

"Might as well get the helper too," I replied remembering.

"That would've been bad if you didn't realize it until later," she responded.

"Hurry up, Padfoot, the other groups are probably already done and headed back to the hall!" James stated. 

"Here we are!" Sirius held the helper and parchment up and gave himself a 'Job well done' pat on his own back. 

"Alright first thing…" James took the list from Sirius s he tried to work the helper.

"A toaster…what in the name of Quidditch is a toaster!?" James asked confused.

"It's where you can toast things. Like bread and bagels," I replied.

"Oh yeah! Me and Padfoot used one of those! But we toasted these one dress ties my mum wanted us to wear. Mum nearly killed us! But Padfoot never told me you could toast food with it…" James smiled. 

"And you trusted Sirius!? A pure blood who knows nothing about muggles! Are you mad!?" Bree questioned.

"Just a bit," Sirius replied, "Anyway, I think I got this helper-mo-bob working! Look!" 

"Sirius I think you pressed the wrong button because all that's on that screen is static," Bree took the helper from Sirius and we got it working properly. 

"Alright, where would a toaster be? Cooking…eating…" Bree thought.

"One of our favorite places Padfoot!"

"THE KITCHEN!" they both screamed together.

"Let's go!" Sirius went off in one direction and James in the other.

It was as if Bree and I was a rubber band. Sirius pulled one way and James pulled the other causing us to stretch. Then they fell back and we all ended up in one giant pile on the ground.

"Sirius you git! The kitchens are the other way!" James tried standing up.

"No its not! It's this way!" Sirius pointed in the opposite direction.  
  


"You guys…you are known for knowing every shortcut, passageway, and hallway in this school," Bree started as she got up.

James and Sirius smiled happily towards each other, "Yes, so we've heard."

"THEN WHY CANT YOU GET TO THE KITCHENS!?" Bree yelled, "C'mon I know where they are at least," Bree took lead dragging Sirius, James, and I behind her. 

"C'mon lets just get a move on," I said.

We entered the kitchens and were immediately surrounded by house-elves.

"How may we helps you sirs and misses?" a house elf asked.

"Do you have a coaster?" Sirius asked.

"Toaster," we all corrected him. 

"It's all the same rubbish muggle inventions to me," he shrugged.

"Toaster?" the house elves looked at us confused. 

"Yes a toaster. It's shiny and you cook food in it," I described. 

"We's don't think we've heard of one of those," one elf responded.

"Of course you have!" Sirius said. 

"Check the helper," Bree suggested.

We took out the helper and sure enough, it said the toaster was somewhere in the kitchen.

"Has anyone been to the kitchen yet?" James asked. 

"Yes, yes," they all squealed.

"Was it a student?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment, "No! It was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall!"

"Alright! We're getting somewhere now," Sirius said happily.

"Did they bring anything with them?" Bree asked. 

"Yes! This!" A house elf held up a silver rectangle. 

"That's it!" I said happily taking the toaster. I charmed it so it would get smaller and fit into my bag.

"Let's go!" We exited the kitchen and pulled out the list.

"Next thing…" we crossed out toaster.

"An eagle feathered quill with four white dots," Bree read out loud.

"Could they be anymore specific?" James whined. 

"Let's check the library," I offered.

"Library?" James and Sirius questioned.

But they got no reply because we dragged them off in the direction of the library.

"Wow," Sirius gasped as we entered the room, "It's so big!"

"Have you ever been here before?" Bree asked him. 

"Of course I have," he looked a bit uncomfortable, "So when are we going to be at the library?"

"We're in it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I thought this was the Hufflepuff common room," he picked up a nearby book, "Bool, is that what you call these things?"

"Get serious," Bree rolled her eyes.

"I'm already here," he grinned stupidly.

He put the book down and looked towards James, "We're in a library, Prongs! Can you believe it? Moony will be so proud!"

"Yeah he will. Last time we were even close to coming in contact with the library was when we were researching," he paused, "That thing. But Remus got the books." 

"Yup," he sighed, "I still can't believe big it is!"

"Let's just find the quill, we're wasting time," I complained.

"Ok, let's think," Bree looked around the room, "Where would a quill be?"

"It'll be in the library, where I am standing," Sirius smiled.

"Concentrate," Bree hit Sirius (and so did I because my arm went up with hers) over the head.

"On the floor?" James suggested.

"Why would there be a quill on the floor?" I asked confused.

"That's where I find quills," he shrugged.

"I don't think they'd leave it lying on the floor," Bree rolled her eyes yet again.

"That's where I would've guessed," Sirius looked as if it wasn't an odd suggestion at all. 

"Stupid minds think alike," Bree muttered.

"I have an idea!" Sirius said.

"Alert the Daily Prophet, Padfoot has an idea!" James replied.

"Shut it," Sirius growled, "Not like you much of a thinker yourself."

"Both of you knock it off!" I was beginning to get annoyed, "What's your bloody idea Sirius?" 

"ATTENTION! Please raise your hand if you've seen a quill or if you're holding a quill," Sirius yelled throughout the library.

The students who were in the library saw Sirius and rolled their eyes. 

"I'm serious," he yelled getting angry.

"Mr. Black! What do you think you're doing? This is a library in case you haven't noticed," the librarian came running over. 

"I learned about this place today and trust me, I know this is a library, er, Madam Prince is it?"

"Yes, but that gives you no right to yell," she protested.

"This will only take a minute," Sirius waved his hand as if brushing the librarian away.

"Now," Sirius yelled again, "Keep those hands up."

The students cautiously raised their hands in the air, afraid Sirius would hex them. 

"Super, now if you're holding a quill you or your parents purchased themselves please put your hand down," Sirius added.

About half of the hands went down.

"If your quill is any kind other than an eagle feathered quill then put your hand down."

"Pick up the pace, Black," I mumbled.

"Lily, dearest, these things take time. So be a love and shut up," he smiled sweetly.

"Alright, if you're eagle feathered quill, which does not belong to you, is not black, then you too should put your hand down."

Soon there were only a few hands in the air. 

"Mr. Black! You cannot stay here all day yelling!" Prince was getting frustrated.

"Hold you books," Sirius laughed at his lame joke, "Get it? Books…library…" Madam Prince did not look happy, "Guess not."

"If you are holding a black eagle feathered quill that does not belong to you, and it has zero, one, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven-"

"Any number besides four then put your hand down," Bree butted in knowing Sirius would be taking all day.

The hand of a terrified second year was the only one that remained in the air. We headed over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello, Anna Silverstone," James smiled. '

"Cut the sweet stuff Potter, she won't go out with you for bloody sake she's only twelve," I glared at him.

"I wasn't just going to crap the quill out of her hand. I was trying to be polite. Maybe you should follow in my footsteps," he replied. 

"Guys, some other groups are here," Bree whispered.

Sure enough three other groups rushed in the library. Madam Prince immediately rushed over to them to tell them to keep it down.

"Come on, let's hurry!" I replied.

"Sirius, grab the quill," Bree said to him.

"Right!" Sirius picked up the quill and another magically appeared. 

"I have an idea," Sirius grinned.

"Whatever it is, just hurry up," I tugged my arms.

"If I just take a few quills, the other teams won't have any quill to get," Sirius grabbed the quill five more times.

"Sirius Black, that's cheating and you know it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not about to sit back and let a Slytherin win," he winked, "Besides, just pretend you didn't notice."

We rushed out of the library in search of the remaining items, hoping we'd be the first to make it back to the Great Hall. 

~*~

(A/N: No POV)

The day quickly passed as the seventh years ran through the castle trying to find everything on the scavenger hunt list.

Lily, James, Bree, and Sirius were delighted that they were one of the first five groups to make it back. They received a certificate, a medal, and a bag of candy from Honeydukes.

As the groups came back the Slytherins were highly disgusted to see that they lost. 

The seventh years spent the rest of their night and dinner happily talking and discussing the day's events.

To everyone surprise, Lily and James were getting alone. They even sat by each other at dinner and later in the common room. 

Everyone's day ended with a smile on their face. The seventh years went to bed imagining what type of even they would be doing the following days. 

~*~


	23. Chapter 23: Typical Marauders

~*~

Probably the last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed…plz review more!! Lol

Disclaimer: nope, don't own JKR stuff!!

Chapter 23: Typical Marauders

~*~

Tuesday's event would not be held until that night. Many people came up to Lily and James and tried to get any type of hint as to what they were doing. They simply replied with a smile and told them the teachers would be telling them tonight at dinner.

The day went by extremely slow and seemed to drag on forever. Everyone spent countless hours passing time by trying to guess what crazy event they would be attending later. There were tons of guesses from fighting a dragon to a balloon fight, although no guess even came close. 

"C'mon, dinner time!" Bree yelled up the stairs to Lily.

"Coming!" she hollered back down. 

Bree, Lily, Michelle, Kate, and Ashley al went down to dinner together. They enjoyed their roast beef dinner and talking with each other. But everyone could tell that they just wanted dinner to be over. 

Finally, the time had come for years one through six to leave the Great Hall. 

"Good evening!" Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students, "I hope you will enjoy tonight's events as much as you enjoyed the scavenger hunt yesterday." 

Everyone seemed to have missed everything Dumbledore was saying. They just wanted to hear what they were going to be doing.

Professor McGonagall took over the speech time next, "We would like you to go back to your dorms, grab your pillows, and put on some appropriate pajamas because tonight in the Great Hall we will be having a sleepover."

Everyone in the hall immediately began a conversation with their friends or the people next to them. Everyone seemed to have thought the idea of sleeping in the Great Hall with all their friends would be fun. The Hall quickly emptied as people went to their common rooms to retrieve their items.   

Exactly an hour later the Great Halls doors opened and students filled the room. On one side of the hall there was a long table with a bunch of snack foods. Then against the other wall were black muggle sleeping bags (enchanted to be comfier and warmer) waiting for the students. Other tables were set up around the room with activities run by the teachers.

"This should be very interesting," Bree laughed as she viewed the people in pajamas around her. Bree and I were each wearing flannel pajama bottoms and black spaghetti strap shirts.

The Marauders had entered the hall ready for some action. James came in first wearing green and blue pants with a white sleeveless shirt; Sirius was wearing black bottoms with a white shirt; Remus was wearing faded blue pants and a white shirt; and Peter was wearing orange pants with a green shirt. (A/N: lol I'm angry at Peter so he doesn't deserve to look good. Lol)

They all ran into the Great Hall and slid around on the slippery floor in their new white socks. They went all over the hall as if they were ice skaters. They mastered twirls, flips, and jumps by the time other students started coming in.

"I'm sure this will be very interesting," I responded.

Once the hall was full the Marauders thought it would be very funny and entertaining to knock people over while 'skating'. When they crashed into someone, the other people around the victim would come falling down like dominoes. 

After knocking down some Hufflepuffs by sliding into their feet, the Marauders chose their next victims, us. I noticed James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sliding towards us and thought they had half a brain and would stop. But they didn't, my feet came flying out from beneath me and I immediately feel on the hard floor.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing a sore spot on my back.

"His fault," they all said at the same time pointing to each other randomly. 

"Looks like my idea was god after all," James said smiling.

"We'll see," I responded.

"This was your idea, Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Definitely," James replied, "Do you think Evans would think of an occasion where everyone was in their pajamas?" 

"Only Prongs," Remus joked.

"I must admit, I like the way his mind works," Sirius grinning at some Ravenclaws.

"Get your eyes back in your head, Black," I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"Too late. Their lost forever," Bree muttered.

"Attention students," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall, "Thank you for attending and we hope you have a splendid evening!"

Suddenly, music could be heard throughout the hall magically. Although, it was quiet enough to be able to speak.

"FOOD!" The Marauders ran towards the food table and indulged in the food. 

The fun filled evening flew by fast than Christmas. Before everyone knew it, the night was coming to an end and students began to pull out the comfy sleeping bags. 

We all grabbed a sleeping bag and dragged them to a corner.

"Lights out in twenty minutes," Professor Flitwick called. 

"Wow this night went by fast," Bree said setting up her sleeping bag between Sirius and me.

"It sure has," I said waving to Katie and Michelle who were sleeping with some other friends.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked looking around the Great Hall.

"Over there," Ashley pointed to the other end of the Great Hall.

"What's he doing over there?" James asked.

"Obviously he's found himself some other friends," Bree replied.

"Obviously he found himself a girl," Sirius said shocked. Peter was sitting with a few Hufflepuffs. One girl, Courtney, was laughing and smiling with Peter and her group of friends.

Courtney wasn't all that great of a person. She has odd colored brown hair with dark, cold eyes. But Peter can hang out with whom he chooses.

Peter waved towards us and pointed happily towards Courtney.  

"He's ditching us," James sighed, "He's ditching us for a girl."

"You'd do it too," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'd ditch anyone for you, Evans."

"Ew," I exclaimed.

"I'm sure you would, Lover-boy," Remus joked.

"Lights out!" Flitwick called. With a wave of his want the lights went out and the room went dark. 

"Lily?" Bree whispered.

"What?" I asked rolling over. These sleeping bags were really comfortable.

"Where's my pillow?"

"I don't know. Where did you leave it?"

"I don't remember," Bree got up and was looking around for her pillow.

"OW!" I screamed, "That was my foot!"  
  


"I'm so sorry! Sirius, move you leg," Bree kicked his leg out of the way.

"I'm on my mattress!" he cried.

"Oh," she paused, "I'm lost."

"How are you lost?" James asked.

"Lumos," Remus lit his wand. Bree was turned around facing the other direction.

"Oops," she blushed and turned towards her bed, "Oh here's my pillow! I know why I couldn't find it, I had my head at the foot of my bed!" 

"Oiy, Bree," Sirius groaned, "Your loosing you mind."

"Slowly but surely," Remus replied.

"Good night," I said lying back down. 

Everyone replied good night. Remus put his wand out and the silence grew. Soon everyone was fast asleep…well at least I thought everyone was fast asleep. 

(No POV)

"Padfoot…Padfoot are you awake?" James poked Sirius on the side.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and they quickly adjusted to the darkness," Wide awake."

"That makes one of us," Remus said sitting up, "Let's make this quick, I'm bloody tired."

"Should we get Peter?" James asked.

"Nah, it'll take too much time to even find him and wake him up," Sirius replied.

"Here are your supplies," Remus handed Sirius and James a big bag.

"You take this half," James pointed, "And Remus take that side. And I'll take the rest."

"Don't miss anyone," Sirius said before they parted. 

~*~

(Lily's POV)

"POTTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon and I opened my large green eyes and realized what had happened around me. Potter did not reply…no body did. But I expect everybody wakes up they will too be screaming the Marauders names.

"Is he always the first thing you talk about in the morning?" Bree whispered half asleep.

"Lily speaks about me when she wakes up?" James asked yawning, "I'm touched. But Lil, you're not sounding like a morning person right now."

"Why did you do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Look at us!" I yelled.

Every person, except the Marauders, hair was flashing a different color. The whole Great Hall was covered in toilet paper and confetti. Not to mention each and every person had shaving cream all around their sleeping space. 

"You're going to cause everyone to track junk all over the castle!" 

"I could carry you to the common room," James winked.

"Or you could clean this up before you die right before graduation," I replied.

"I think the Marauders are going to be carrying everyone to their common rooms," Bree laughed as she flicked some shaving cream at Sirius. 

"Hey, that's not nice!" he cried wiping the cream off his face.

"And you think what you did was nice?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I did," he smiled, "C'mon even you needed a good laugh, Evans! The school year is ending soon!" 

"Which reminds me!" Bree exclaimed, "The ball is tonight!" 

"Oh yea," I replied happily. 

"Only a few days left of school," James yawned sadly.

"Yeah things will definitely be different once we're out of school," Remus said examining the hall. 

"Well…" Bree looked at Sirius.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to clean this mess up so we can leave or not?" I nearly yelled.

"Nah," James replied, "I want to carry you."

"Your pushing it, Potter." I replied warningly.

Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and glanced around. His shimmering eyes landed on the Marauders and he smiled briefly before waving his wand and the cream, and the rest of the damage, disappeared.

"I would just like to say thank you for attending the party. It was a huge success and we are glad you were able to spend more time with your friends." He said, "Tonight is the last ball of the year. The doors will open at six thirty. Please return to your dorms to prepare for the day. Breakfast will be served in a half hour. I would like to see the Head students before you leave."

We cleaned up our mess and James and I headed towards Dumbledore.

"Thank you for arranging such exciting and relaxing events." He started, "As Head students you are to start the ball off with the first dance. Please arrive twenty minutes early for further instructions." 

"Yes, Professor," I replied, "See you later." 

"Good day!" he called after us.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24: Preparing For The Ball

Wow thanks sooo much for all the reviews! Wahoo , I started the sequel at harrypotter.com! ill be sure to post it on here when im done with this!! Lol newho tear its almost over. Sorry but this will be the only chapter for now...more another day! Ttyl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except lilys friends and Jacque. Even though Jacque is a bum..dont steal him...not that I want him lol just don't steal anything lol  
  
Chapter 24: Preparing for the ball  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon, Lil! It's bloody hot inside!" Bree pouted.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" I replied setting my book down.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" she suggested.  
  
"I don't know," I replied while looking out the window towards the lake.  
  
"This is our last chance to go swimming in the lake!" Bree stated.  
  
"True." I gave in and closed me book, "Alright, I'll get my swimsuit."  
  
"Yay!" Bree cried. We rushed up the stairs to change our clothes.  
  
Once we changed out clothes we headed out onto the grounds and towards the lake.  
  
The sun was beating down on the warn July day. Many of the seventh years were lounging around by the lake. Some, including the Marauders, had started a Quidditch match on the pitch.  
  
"It's hot!" Bree complained as she laid her towel down on the green grass.  
  
"Well its July, what do you expect?" I laughed.  
  
"I guess your right." She replied jumping into the lake off the dock.  
  
"Coming right after you," I said jumping in after her.  
  
We spent about an hour cooling off in the water when Ashley and Michelle came and joined us., They did not have their swimsuits on so they just sat by the lake side with their feet in the water.  
  
We were talking a bit longer when Jacque came by, fully clothed.  
  
"Lily!" he called, "Can I talk to vou?"  
  
"Sure Jacque," I replied exiting the water.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving with the other grades now to go back to Beauxbotons for the rest of the school year."  
  
"Why?" I asked confused.  
  
"I vanted to see some old friends and I have to take an exam. I'm sorry but I vill owl you after graduation."  
  
"Alright," I replied sadly, "Good bye." I gave Jacque a light hug and kiss.  
  
"See you soon." I said.  
  
"Bye Jacque." Everyone waved good bye to Jacque.  
  
The Marauders made their way over carrying their broomsticks over their shoulders.  
  
"Glad to see you get rid of that git," Sirius whispered into my ear.  
  
"I didn't get rid of him," I replied, "He's just returning to his school for the rest of the year."  
  
"Before the ball and right before graduation?" Sirius asked surprised.  
  
"He didn't plan it like this," I reassured myself, "He didn't plan it right?"  
  
"No," Bree replied, "Anyway, how was your Quidditch game?"  
  
"We won of course." James replied.  
  
"Surprised you're heard could get off of the ground," I mumbled.  
  
"Oh Lillian," he sighed, "I was talking to the Giant Squid yesterday and he accepted your offer to date him."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," I replied.  
  
"Lets not start another fight you two," Remus interrupted our soon to be fight.  
  
"We're not fighting," I insisted.  
  
"Yeah Moony," James added, "This is what our loving relationship is like."  
  
"What relationship?" I asked.  
  
"What time does the ball start?" Ashley asked changing the subject.  
  
"About seven," I replied.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," James started. "I was talking to McGonagall and I convinced her to make the Heads open up to a slow song. Aren't you excited, Lil?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Never fear, I love you too."  
  
"Loving relationship?" Sirius asked Bree who shrugged.  
  
After another few hours of enjoying probably our last day to rest at Hogwarts, we all headed up to the castle to prepare for the dance.  
  
By six forty five we were all ready to go to the dance. Our selected dresses looked fabulous on all of us and our hair and make up was done to perfection.  
  
Katie, Michelle, and Ashley left first so they could go find Ricky, Leo, and Remus. Bree and I hung back for a few minutes because Bree lost her earring and wanted me to wait for her.  
  
"Hurry up, Bree. We're going to be late!" I complained.  
  
"Calm down, Lilness, your beloved Potter will wait for you." She giggled silently.  
  
"I'm not going with, Potter!" I replied sternly.  
  
"Alright if you say so-hey! Look I found my other shoe! I knew I put it here!" she pulled an old shoe out from underneath her bed.  
  
"Well if you put your things back where they belong you wont loose them." I replied tapping my foot on the wooden floor.  
  
"My shoe does belong underneath my bed," she insisted. "Where else would it go?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Just forget about the earring!"  
  
"Nope, I found it!" she pulled out a jewelry box and quickly pushed aside the other jewelry as she searched for the missing earring.  
  
"Alright lets go, you impatient pest!" she said heading towards the door gracefully.  
  
"Hey Bree," Sirius greeted Bree. "You look wonderful." Bree was wearing a light purple halter top dress that traveled down to her ankles. Her hair was up but little spiral curls seemed to have departed themselves from the rest.  
  
"Thank you. And those dress robes are very nice," she added politely while hugging Sirius.  
  
I waved good bye to Bree and Sirius and headed towards the Great Hall by myself. It was odd, I was supposed to go to the dance with Jacque. I wish he would've waited until tomorrow to leave.  
  
I traveled down the stairs careful not to trip on my dark black spaghetti strap dress. The dress reached my feet and dangled above the ground.  
  
I reached the Great Hall and spotted Potter waiting patiently by the doors surrounded by other students.  
  
"Hey," I said quietly coming up from behind him.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he smiled.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"I've been ready forever, Evans." He joked slightly.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter!" We heard McGonagall's voice ring through the crowd, "Please come here."  
  
We followed Professor McGonagall and soon found ourselves staring at the large oak doors, waiting for them to open. 


	25. Chapter 25: The Ball

I am a big arse. Yes, I know I am and I am soooo sorry. I should've updated sooner than this, but school was coming to an end and I was busy. But, school is over now and this story is almost over. So after this you can stop hating me and read the sequel! Lol.  
  
I'm writing another story. I know I shouldn't be because I have three on this site, three on HP.com, and tons started, but I couldn't help it. The idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So look for it in the future!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and once again, I'm really sorry for not getting this out sooner.  
  
You guys rock, please keep reviewing!!  
  
Chapter 25: The Ball  
  
We followed Professor McGonagall and soon found ourselves staring at the large oak doors, waiting for them to open.  
  
The large oak doors slowly opened to reveal the Great Hall. All over the hall there were little tables seating about four people. In the center of the room was a dance floor with a stage where a band was standing, ready to perform the opening song.  
  
I glanced behind and I spotted Bree and Sirius. Bree grinned and wiggled her eyebrows in James' direction.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned back around. McGonagall caught my eye and nodded, its time.  
  
I nudged James in the arm and he awoke from her day dream.  
  
"Time to go, Romeo," I joked.  
  
"Ready my beloved princess?" he replied.  
  
I shrugged, "I guess."  
  
James held his hand out and I stared at if for a second.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." I replied shaking off the odd feeling.  
  
"Let's go before McGonagall blows up," he grinned holding out his hand again.  
  
"Alright," I cautiously put my hand in his and we walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
The music started immediately and just as James promised, it was a slow song.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" James whispered into my ear.  
  
"I can see you are." I replied laughing.  
  
"How could I not? I'm with you." He said smiling; "Besides I know you'll enjoy my presence one day."  
  
"Right..." I rolled my eyes once again.  
  
Once the song ended and the students began dancing I removed my hands from around James' neck and went towards an empty table.  
  
"Lil!" James came after me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Um, sure. Do you want to get some punch?" I asked starting to stand up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." James warned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, when we were dancing I saw Sirius spiking the punch bowl."  
  
"Typical," I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but what would life be like without Sirius and his spiked punch?" he grinned.  
  
"I don't know if I'm going to drink anything Sirius gives me again. Last time I drank some mystery drink I ended up tipsy." I shook my head in shame.  
  
"Admit it, that was a bunch of fun." He replied, "At least, funner than your 'Rebellious Adventures' with Bree."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," I laughed thinking of the memory, "But thanks for the warning."  
  
"No problem." James looked at his hands oddly, "Look, Lil. You don't have a date and I don't have a date...not to mention it's the last dance of the year- "  
  
"And?"  
  
"Will you be my date?"  
  
I looked at him for a long silent minutes before answering, "Alright, Potter but don't try anything stupid."  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Sure," I replied. Oh gosh, last time I was at a dance with him and I agreed to my instinct, things went completely wrong. Why must my brain and gut have such different opinions?  
  
"Great!" he jumped up, "Let's dance!"  
  
"Calm down!" Why must he be so happy? And why did I agree to this!?  
  
"Hey, I must savor the moment because I don't know how long it'll be before you agree to go on a date with me again."  
  
"This is not a date!" I insisted.  
  
"That's what you think," he winked. "But it's a date in my mind."  
  
"Alright, if it makes you happy, you think that." I replied.  
  
"I think I will." His grin widened.  
  
"Whatever." I glared at him.  
  
"That's no way to look at your date and future husband," James said offended.  
  
"Future husband my arse." I replied.  
  
"Lily!" Bree hurried over. She stumbled a little and I noticed she was holding some punch, "Here I got you a drink it's really good."  
  
"Thanks," I took the cup carefully and watched as she giggle loudly and fell into Sirius' arms.  
  
"Hey James! I spiked the punch bowl!" Sirius put a cup into James' hands. He raised his glass and they both chugged it down, "Cheers mate!"  
  
"Wanna dance, Bree?" Sirius asked the nearly drunk, Bree.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"C'mon, Lil," James paused and added very loudly, "MY DATE!"  
  
"Date?" Bree stopped immediately, "Finally!"  
  
"It's not a date," I insisted once again.  
  
"Right! Took you seven years but you finally did it, Prongs!" Sirius patted James on the back.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus and Ashley appeared.  
  
"Lily finally agreed to date James." Bree shrugged.  
  
"What about Jacque?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm still dating Jacque-" I replied.  
  
"Lily! I would expect someone else to two-time someone, but you!? Poor Jamsey!" Sirius cried.  
  
"That would be terrible of me if I was even dating two people at once but I'm not! I dating JUST Jacque, and only Jacque." I replied. Everyone just shrugged and muttered 'right'. I looked down at the punch Bree gave me and drank it in one sip...this one was to be a weird night.  
  
"C'mon date," James swung his arm around my shoulder, "Let's dance."  
  
"Oiy!" I mumbled, "Even if I was dating you then i9 would be dating Jacque. Which obviously means I'm not dating you because I'm still dating Jacque!"  
  
"Wow," Bree blinked a few time, "I must've had way to much punch because that was really confusing."  
  
"I can see Sirius found the punch bowl," Remus said taking Bree glass away from her.  
  
"Obviously," I replied sighing. I took a sip of Bree's deserted punch. This is insane! Everyone thinks I'm dating James and I'm letting myself get drunk.  
  
"Let's dance!" Ashley suggested.  
  
We all headed out onto the dance floor and began a wonderful evening.  
  
Another chapter after this!!  
  
Plz review! 


	26. Chapter 26: When You Kiss Me

Last chapter for now! I'll come back tonight maybe to update again. Or on Friday  
  
Chapter 26: When you kiss me  
  
As the night carried on it got more fun. We all spent the whole night dancing. And I had to admit, being here with James wasn't all that bad. He was a complete gentleman. He never ran out of topics to talk about. Not to mention he was a great dancer. But I wasn't about to announce that to everyone.  
  
I almost felt...regret? Sadness? It's a complicated feeling. I couldn't help but feel sorry that I always rejected him and no I find out he is actually quite a catch. But then again I feel sad that I know I'm never going to be with him. I couldn't just act like that to Jacque...I was brought up better than that.  
  
I wish there were a book to life. With all the life's answers in it. It was make everything so much easier on me. I need a guide to help me get threw this tough time.  
  
It seemed as if my life was passing by me tonight. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. I was proud of all that I accomplished. I was proud of what great friends I chose. All night I was thinking about all my years at Hogwarts while I was dancing with James. I always found myself thinking of memories about him. Even if they were annoying memories that I wanted to throw into a garbage disposal and never think about again, I was thinking about them. Correction, I was thinking about James. Non-stop, flat out, thinking about him. I guess I never noticed how incredibly attractive and sweet he could be. I wish I wasn't so confused or else I might be with him.  
  
I always thought it was simple to make choices. Do I want to wear my black shoes or my white shoes? Chicken or Steak? Hippogriffs or Giant Squid? Pink or green? Jacque or James? But I think the hardest choice is choosing between your heart, and your brain. I wish I could easily say heart, but for some reason, my gut tells me brain.  
  
"This will be our last song for tonight," I heard the band say. The started the last song.  
  
"You coming Lil?" James asked taking my hand.  
  
I stared into his hazel eyes and I thought I was going to burst into tears, yet again. Why must this always happen. I need some sort of sign...any thing to tell me what to do. And I don't mean Sirius locking me in a closet with James until we snogged for at least an hour. I need a true sign from Heaven to help me make it through this roller coaster.  
  
"Yeah," I replied weakly.  
  
James took my hand ever so delicately and led me to the dance floor. I heard the band play a familiar muggle tune that I had heard several times on the radio.  
  
This could be it, I think I'm in love It's love this time It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" James asked staring at me with concern all over his gorgeous face.  
  
I can see you with me when I'm older All my lonely nights are finally over You took the weight of the world off my shoulders The world just goes away.  
  
"Do you ever think of the future?" I asked weakly.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"What do you see in it?"  
  
"I see happiness, dark times, living to be nice and old." He smiled, "Lots more."  
  
Oh, when you kiss me I know you miss me And when you're with me The world just goes away  
  
"James," I started, "I'm sorry for ever being rude to you. I'm sorry for being such a git all these years."  
  
"Don't apologize." He replied.  
  
"No, I want to."  
  
"There's no need to. Because I wouldn't trade all my seven years at Hogwarts for anything. I love it just the way it is." He leaned in a gave me a soft kiss, yet it was so powerful I felt sparks all throughout my body.  
  
The way you hold me The way you show me that you adore me- Oh, when you kiss me.  
  
I felt safe in James' arms. I didn't want that wonderful feeling to ever go away. Unfortunately, I felt as if it was slipping from my grasp because I had to go with my damn brain.  
  
You are the one, I think I'm in love Life has begun  
  
I can see the two of us together I know I'm going to be with you forever Love couldn't be any better.  
  
Oh, when you kiss me I know you miss me And when you're with me The world just goes away  
  
I can see you with me when I'm older All my lonely nights are finally over You took the weight of the world off my shoulders The world just goes away  
  
Oh, when you kiss me I know you miss me And when you're with me The world just goes away  
  
And when you kiss me I know you miss me Oh, the world just goes away When you kiss me.  
  
Review!! 


	27. Chapter 27: I'm Jealous

YAY, another chapter!! Thanks sooo much too all the reviewers!! You guys rock!

Chapter: 27: I'm Jealous

Disclaimer: Still don't own JKR's stuff. :-P

__

(No POV)

"So, Prongs, Bree tells me that Lily couldn't keep thinking about you all night," Sirius said to James.

It was a few hours after the dance and all the Marauders had headed up to their dorms to plan an end of the year prank.

"When did she say that?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Bree said she could tell by the way she was staring at you."

"I bet Prongs was thinking about Lily all night." Peter added.

"You know it." Remus joked.

"So do you think she will finally give in?" Sirius asked.

"I doubt it," James sighed, "She's with Jacque."

"Look here James," Sirius started, "Lily may be the smartest witch I know, but she's still the dumbest."

James looked at him oddly.

"Surprising I know, but he's right." Remus stated

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused.

"Lily is very smart." Sirius started, "But she has a hard time realizing what she really wants. Not to mention, she is the most stubborn person I have ever met. And you've seen my mother. She thinks she wants to be with Jacque because for the last seven years she's seen you as an annoying prat. But now that she notices your not so bad, it kills her to admit she's wrong."

"Perfectly said, Padfoot." Remus patted Sirius on the back.

"Thank you, Moony!" he replied.

"I'm so jealous of Jacque." James mumbled.

"Listen here mate," Remus took his turn at trying to cheer up James, "Like Sirius said, Lily is smart. She will realize that she is meant to be with you. Sure it took you only a few minutes to realize it was mean to be, but it will take her a bit longer. I'm not saying by tomorrow when we graduate she is going to confess her undying love for you, but she will someday. And if I were you, I'd wait for that day."

"Your right." James sighed, "Heck, I've waited seven years for her, why not the rest of my life?"

"That's the spirit!" Peter squealed.

"We better get to bed," Sirius said heading towards his bed, "BIG day tomorrow."

"Yup, by this time tomorrow we will be fully certified wizards. We could do anything!" Remus said happily.

"Can't wait," James said, "But I better get used to waiting."

They all fell into an uneasy sleep. In only a few hours all the seventh years will be hearing Dumbledore say his speech and then leave the castle forever.

_If I were the moon, I could catch your eye_

_I'm jealous of the moon._

_If I were the wind, I would make you fly_

_I'm jealous of that too._

_I wish I were the sun shining on your face_

_Caressing like a lover_

_I would wrap you up in a warm embrace_

_We'd be holding one another_

_I'm jealous of the sun_

_Oh, I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh, I just can't help it, I'm so in love._

_I just can't get you close enough, no_

_When the sun's on your skin_

_I can't hold it in_

_And I know it's a sin_

_But I'm jealous of the sun_

_I wish I were the rain running down your neck_

_And dripping from your fingers_

_Then I could be the drops rolling off your back_

_I'd love to let it linger_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the rain._

_Oh, I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh, I can't help it, I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough, no_

_When the rains on your face_

_I almost can taste_

_Your beauty, your grace_

_I'm jealous of the rain._

_When the wind's in your hair_

_The way it blows through the air_

_Oh, it seems so unfair._

_When the moon's in your eyes_

_You seem to light up the skies_

_And I realize-_

_I'm even jealous of the moon._

Plz review!! Only a few chapters left after this!!


	28. Chapter 28: Graduation

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 28: Graduation

"Bree, get up!" I attempted to get Bree up early in the morning.

"Lil," she squinted at me sternly, "The sun isn't even up yet, why should I?"

"The sun is up!" I cried ripping open the curtains. She immediately threw her pillow over her eyes.

"Come on, Bree! Everyone else is already up and eating breakfast!" I groaned.

"Lil, this is the second to last time I will ever wake up in this dorm. Don't you think me and my pillow deserve a few minutes alone?" she asked sarcastically.

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do!"

"I'll wake you up when I'm out of the shower." I replied heading towards the washroom.

"Works for me," she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep again.

Once I was done with my shower I attempted to wake Bree up once again. After many minutes of arguing I finally managed to get her up and headed towards the bathroom for her shower.

Bree sighed, "This is the second to last time I'm going to be taking a shower in this washroom."

"I know," I sighed, "We should carve our names in the door or something." I suggested.

"Good idea!" Bree exclaimed, "We'll do it after I shower and get my robes on."

"Okay," I replied. While Bree took her shower I looked around my room and realized that I was leaving it forever. I began to unload my closet and empty it into my trunk. I sat on my trunk to try and close it but I didn't get very far.

"We'll charm it tomorrow." Bree suggested, "Since we'll be Hogwarts graduates and all."

"Oh yes," I smirked.

"Let's get carving!" Bree exclaimed pulling out a knife.

"We have to make it fast though because we need to be in the Great Hall for the ceremony soon."

"Lil, it's only seven o'clock and the ceremony doesn't start for another three hours." Bree rolled her eyes, "I'll carve my name first."

Bree scratched the knife in the door frame, 'Bree Turner and Lily Evans, Best Friends for life lived here!'

"Cute," I smiled.

"Bit more!" she added, 'I love Sirius Black. And Lily thinks she loves Jacque when she really loves James!'

"Bree!"

"Hey, its true!" she giggled.

"Let's head down and get some breakfast." I said getting up.

"Okay." Bree headed towards the door.

"I'll meet you down there in a second. I need to use the, er, bathroom." I lied.

"Alright." She replied shrugging and heading down the stairs.

I took the knife and went into my closet. In the way back I carved:

_Lillian Marie Evans loves James Herald Potter. _

_Together, Forever.___

What am I thinking!? Am I suddenly in love with James Potter? How could this be? What I really need is some time away from James. That way I can think about how I really feel for him. If I still feel love for him then maybe, hopefully, he'll forgive me and give me a second chance. But what if I wait and he doesn't want to be with me anymore?

My brain tells me just to forget about him and go with Jacque. But my heart tells me to wait and see.

I made that mistake last night by going with my damn brain…so I'm betting all I have and going with my heart.

"Welcome family, friends, and Hogwarts graduates. I am pleased to be here on this joyous event." Professor Dumbledore stood on a platform in front of seventh years that are graduating, and their family and friends behind them, "I can't help but feel exceptionally proud of this batch of seventh years. This group of students are by far the most entertaining, caring, funny, wonderful individuals. From the first day they arrived at the castle until this very day I've noticed what chemistry and spunk they all have." His gaze traveled from each student, "I believe that every student has made a new friend, made a few enemies, and even found love. Not only have the students grown as people and emotionally, but mentally as well. I have full faith in sending them into the world. I believe Hogwarts has prepared them for the challenges in life ahead of them, and I think they would agree. May their memories last forever and ever."

There was a loud applause for Professor Dumbledore. Next, James and I were each required to give a speech to the audience. James and I both agreed a long time ago that I would go first.

"When I first came to Hogwarts seven long years ago I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what was going to happen to me at all. All I knew is that I was going to a completely new environment that I knew nothing about. But I think one of the main reasons why I got as far as I did was my peers around me. If it wasn't for some people I wouldn't be able to stand up for myself and for what I believe in. If it wasn't for others, like my best friends, I would not have made it threw the years before having a nervous breakdown. And If it wasn't for someone, I wouldn't know who the real me was. So many people inspired me to love the magic and made me believe in miracles. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd be standing up here as Head Girl. Nor did I expect James up here as Head Boy," I joked, "But I wouldn't change any of it. Every minute of my last seven years were the best seven years of my life. I wouldn't change one second. I'd get my first detention all over again, just to get the feeling. I'd go through the nagging and constant bugging from a certain someone, just to remember how I felt loved. I'd go through every single one of the Marauder's pranks on me just so I can remember how angry I got, yet I was smiling _way _deep down somewhere in no-mans land, and trust me I mean like to the middle of the Earth deep down. I'd just like to thank everyone who was a part of my life. My teachers, friends, and even my enemies because with out all of you…my life wouldn't be complete. Thanks for filling my heart with happiness." I stepped down from the podium and felt relief and accomplishment. I smiled at James as he took the podium and I went back to my seat.

"Thank you Lil, what was beautiful!" James smirked. "I came to Hogwarts pretty full of myself. My parents had pretty high expectations of me. But I just wanted to maybe get a few girlfriends, pass a few classes, and pull a bunch of pranks. And I can definitely say I accomplished my goals. By my second year I figured out exactly how my life was going to end. But I guess I was so obsessed with making my life perfect that I didn't think that anything could go wrong. I'm thankful for my friends and family for helping me get through the years. They say friends are the one thing that get you through the tough times and I believe it. I mean, who else would've snuck out of detention to be with you in detention other than Sirius. Who would've been the only one willing to be in the chaos in the middle of a prank other than Peter. And if it wasn't for Remus, Mr. Calm and Cool, I think I would've jumped off a cliff. You see, if we went to Hogwarts and did nothing but studied we would've wasted our time. Because life is about happiness. I appreciate everyone's support and I'm sure everyone else does too. Here's to happiness!"

James stepped off and sat down next to me and the other Professors.

"That was very nice." I replied.

"So was yours," he smiled, "I especially liked the part about me."

"Well," I smiled, "You certainly have made life…interesting."

"I try." He replied.

"And I liked the part in your speech how you were completely conceited about yourself."

"Hey," he protested, "I sat I was a bit full of myself, not conceited."

"Right," I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making my Hogwarts experience enjoyable." I said.

"Your very welcome." He replied, "Lil, I need to know. Is there any chance at all between the two of us?"

"I've been thinking about that." I answered, "If you were to just give me time I'd be able to answer that."

"I could do that," he slowly stretched his arm in the arm before letting it drop on my shoulders, "Because I have the rest of my life to wait for you."

"Good." She smiled, "Because I love making you wait."

"Thanks for filling my heart with happiness, Lil." James mocked me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "We should pay attention."

James didn't stop staring at me, "I am."

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I tried to focus on what Professor McGonagall was saying.

Before I knew it she called my name and gave me my certificate. I felt my emotions take over and a tear fell down my cheek. Once the ceremony was over, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the podium was gone. Little tables were around and a big table had a huge cake on it. There was a loud pop and confetti was flying everywhere. Each piece of confetti said something along the lines of, Marauders rule and Slytherins don't!

"Your impossible," Bree lightly high Sirius in the arm as James and I made our way over.

"Hey, guys," Remus greeted us, "Wonderful speeches."

"Thanks," I replied as we all took a glass of punch.

"To us!" Bree joked.

"To us!" We all chanted.

For the rest of the afternoon we all enjoyed cake and punch in celebration. And surprisingly, the only other thing the Marauders did was more confetti. Well, other than the Slytherins bursting out in a terrible tune.

Thanks for reading! One more chapter after this probably!


	29. Chapter 29: Train Ride Home

Last chapter of this story! Thanks sooo much for reviews and reading!!

Chapter 29: Train Ride Home

Disclaimer: Don't own it :P

Quick reply:

Merry Faerie- I don't take that as a flame at all! I'm glad you pointed out what you didn't like; it makes me a better writer and you a great reader!! I agree that I should've made this story more realistic and in the views of a British teenager in the LJ time period. It was well over a year ago that I wrote this story, so I have to admit, there is _a lot _of things I don't like about it. But, I wouldn't want to rewrite it because then it wouldn't be what I wrote a year ago. It's kind of confusing, but I really wanted to keep it the way I wrote it in the beginning. A year ago, I thought I was a pretty good writer. By today, I think the beginning of this story sucks and it's downright crappy. (Obviously my writing has improved based on other fics I wrote!) But, that's just my opinion and I'm my own toughest critic. This was my first (well second, the first one was a complete screw up lol) LJ fic. I wanted to be able to look back on my writing and pick out where I can be better. I really didn't want to post this story on here in the first place, just for reasons like this, but I thought, what the heck, I'd like to see what others think about it…and I got a pretty good response. I also agree about the spelling, I hate that too. (Its one of my pet peeves too!) It's really hard to read through a story with a bunch of misspelled words and abbreviations and such. That was one of the things I always made sure was in my writing was that everything was spelling right. Thanks for pointing out my good points, as well as the points you disliked. So, thanks again for taking time to read my story and letting me know. If you got this far, then thanks for reading! If not, then oh well, I understand. Thanks again!

Another quick note to ALL my fabulous readers:

Thanks soo much to all of you who stuck with me from the beginning, who joined in the middle, and even who read in the end. I appreciate it more than you think. Especially since this fic was like my first baby. I'm still learning to 'raise my kids' and I learn from my mistakes. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Look for upcoming fics of mine!

Thanks bunches!

-Katie

"Well," Bree sighed observing the common room, "If I said I was excited to graduate, I'd be lying."

"Me too," I put my arm around Bree's shoulders, "I can't believe its over."

"It went by so fast," she replied.

"Too fast." I added.

"Now what?" Bree asked.

"We go and get a place to live and a job." I shrugged, "Wanna live with me?"

"I've waited fifteen years for you to ask me that." She giggled.

"We should get an apartment together." I replied, "But first we need to get a job!"

"That would help!" she giggled, "Are you going to live in the magical world or the muggle world?"

"I don't know." I sighed, "I guess we'll sort it out when we get home."

"Alright." We headed up the stairs…for the last time, "I guess we should get to bed."

"Oiy! Bree! Lily!" I heard Sirius run into the common room, "Where are you going?"

"Sleep." Bree replied, "There's nothing else to do."

"Are you sure of that?" his eyes twinkled.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Just a bit of celebration!" he called.

The common room was suddenly filled with confetti and decorations.

"OIY! PARTY!" Sirius called loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

Everyone who heard Sirius called rushed down the stairs to start the party. Even most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses were there.

"I should report you." I joked when we reached Sirius and Remus.

"Yes, you could," he replied, "If you were still Head Girl. But since we no longer go here, your not!"

I glared at him, "You planned that."

"Just so you wouldn't tell. Besides this is the last party we'll have in this common room!" Remus replied, "Let's make it fun!"

"Your right." Bree answered.

We were soon joined by the rest of the Marauders and our friends. We spent the whole night partying and making more memories to fill our brains with.

I took one last look around my room to make sure I had everything. This afternoon we will get on the Hogwarts Express for the last time and leave Hogwarts. But first the teachers had one more activity for us to participate in.

"Muggles make these all the time," I stated as we sat down at a table after hearing McGonagall talk.

"What are they called again?" James asked.

"Scrapbooks." Bree reminded him, "We make a little book full of pictures."

"This will be a nice memory." Remus said picking out a blank book.

"Yes it will." I agreed looking through the many boxes of pictures.

"Where did they get all these pictures?" Sirius asked, "I don't remember anyone having a camera."

"Dumbledore got all the pictures." I answered, "But don't ask me how because I have no idea."

"This one is definitely going in my scrapbook." Bree giggled. "It's when we pushed you guys in the lake then Remus pushed us in."

"You guys deserved that." I laughed, "But I don't remember why."

"This one is priceless!" James jumped up, "It's when Lily kissed ME!"

"Let me see that!" I reached for the picture but James moved it out of my reach.

"No way! You'll destroy it!" he pasted the picture down, "Now its there forever."

"Don't get used to it." I mumbled.

"Aww look at this picture of Bree and me snogging!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?"

"And look another of us in the common room snogging. And another one of us in the broom closet snogging. And look here's one of us by the lake snogging! I never knew we snogged so much!" Sirius joked.

"Where did you get those?" she demanded.

"Well now they will be in my book." He smiled sweetly.

We continued working on our scrapbooks and finding many interesting pictures. It seemed as if there was a picture for everyday we spent at Hogwarts. There were pictures from our first year and even pictures from the party we had last night. One of my favorite pictures had to be of all of us together in the common room with James trying to hit on me. I also found some pictures of Bree and I. I filled my scrapbook with tons of pictures.

Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder at his scrapbook, "The snug book? What is a snug book?"

"Snug!? What? It's supposing to be the SNOG book!" he cried.

"It looks fine. In fact it looks funnier as the snug book." Bree laughed. She opened the first page, "I think you have enough 'snug' pictures." She joked. After a few pages of her and Sirius she found tons of pictures of the Marauders and plenty of the pranks they played. Then there were pictures of him and James hexing the Slytherins with Lily yelling at them.

"Look I have the first few pages dedicated to Lily!" James cried, "Isn't it wonderful!?"

"Stalker." I laughed.

"Now I can always look at Lily's pretty face, or her sleeping face, or her yelling face!"

After everyone finished their books and tables disappeared we all headed to our dorms for one last check. Before I headed up with the rest of the crowd Dumbledore called James and I aside.

"Splendid job this year! I think I made an excellent choice in making you two Head Boy and Girl. The remaining pictures that you didn't use can be found in each of your trunks. Thank you for helping make this year a wonderful year. I wish each of you the best in your coming years." His eyes twinkled, "Owl me any time you need me."

"Thanks Professor." I replied, "We will definitely miss you and the castle."

"Trust me Miss Evans, you nor anyone else will ever be forgotten here." He smiled, "I think you will go down in history here at Hogwarts!"

"Yes!" James cheered silently, "Sorry, Sirius will be so happy."

"Off you go before you miss the train!"

"Goodbye Professor!" We called before heading up to the Gryfinndor tower for the last time to grab our bags.

"James can I talk to you before we arrive?" I asked. There was only a few minutes left on the train before we would arrive at Platform 9¾.

"Sure." He replied. We exited the compartment and headed into an empty one.

"I just wanted to know if maybe we can start out as just friends." I started.

"Yeah," he said trying to sound calm. But I could tell he was excited, "I can do that."

"Good. Because I guess your not as bad as you've been in the past." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I did grow up a bit." He laughed.

"Well," I said looking out the window, "Looks like we're here."

"Yup." James sighed.

"Well, good bye, James. I'll owl you sometime." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He replied not leaving the compartment.

I caught up with Bree after she said good bye to Sirius and we put on trunks on a trolley. Both of our parents had to work so they arranged a cab to come and pick us up. We exchanged good byes with our friends and promised to owl each other a lot.

Bree and I looked at each other then at the wall in front of us that separated us from the muggle and magical world.

"Do you think one day we'll be able to watch our kids run through the barrier?" she asked.

"I hope." I smiled.

We casually walked through the barrier trying not to attract attention from the passing muggles.

We exited the station and headed towards the parking lot to find our cab. When we found ours we started putting our trunks in the back.

I was about to climb into the back seat where Bree was waiting when I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw James running towards me.

"Lily!" he panted.

"James? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." He put his hands on my shoulders and tried to catch his breath, "Please don't ever forget about me."

"How can I?"

"A very long time ago," he continued, "I promised myself that I would get you to date me before the day I die. And when I would get to agree, I would give you this." He pulled a long black velvet box out of his pocket. "But since I didn't succeed I don't want you to forget about me because I definitely wont forget about you. You mean more to me than anything in the world. But if you don't feel the same way about me, I don't want to force you. It would be a waste to keep this, so I want you to have it anyway."

"James." I said quietly. I felt the tears slowly fall down my face.

"Please. If friends is all we will ever be I'll have to live with it. Even if it means being miserable and feeling my heart break everytime I see you with Jacque. I have to go," he started to go but then turned around, "I love you. You were the first girl to ever steal my heart." He stepped back, "Please go."

I slipped the box into my pocket and looked at James again.

"Your car is waiting," he didn't show any sign of emotion on his face.

"Good bye James." I mumbled before getting in the car next to Bree.

"What was that all about?" Bree asked as we drove off.

"Nothing." I said quietly. I looked out the back window and saw James standing at the curb not taking his eyes off our cab. I felt terrible…I am the reason why he is miserable.

Well, it took me a whole year to write this story, and its over. It's weird having a story that I got so attached too. And, I certainly have to say, my writing has improved in a year. Check out my other fics.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys seriously rock! If it weren't for all your reviews and compliments, I would've given up. Thanks again!

There is a sequel to this story started. Review and tell me if you'd like to read it. If there are a lot of requests, then I'll post it. If not, then I won't. Add me to your alert and FF.net will email you when I post it.

Thanks!

P.S. I origonally hated this beginning when I posted it on Harrypotter.com but now that I re-read it, I like it. What do you guys think? Let me know if you want the sequel! Adios!


	30. Thanks

**The sequel is up!** Click on my profile thingy and you can get the link there! Thanks for all of your reviews!!!

Replies:

**Dancinquyn** The sequel is up so no need to scream! Lol. You can now find out what happens. Thanks for reviewing/reading all my chapters!

**Nat **I got a bit teary-eyed thinking about that too. It's a sad thing, you know?

**Kessanch** Wow, that's a really nice compliment. The sequel is up!

**LCH8292** Thanks so much. I don't care if I get long reviews or short reviews, I just love getting a review! So thanks!

**Shan** Thanks for reviewing. Its okay you didn't review before, because you reviewed now and let me know what you thought about it! Thanks for the great compliment, I'm glad I could make you day better because you made my day better by reviewing!

Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully I'll see all of ya'll at the sequel! TTYL!


End file.
